Give Love Another Chance
by Cafe Au Liet
Summary: Successful businessman and womanizer Roy Mustang stumbles across Riza Hawkeye, a pretty lady he assumes to be another effortless conquest. Boy, is he mistaken. Complications in their relationship arise as Riza has some grave secrets of her own. AU Royai.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back. C:

This is AU, based off a book by Judith McNaught. I don't own it, she does. I'm just basing the main plot of this of her story. The rest is original work. Except of course everyone from FMA. I don't own them either.

Warning, Riza's kind of OoC, but I meant to use the pre-military personality of Riza. As Hiroshi-kun31 phrased it, the naive, girly Riza. (Thanks a lot, by the way.) Don't worry, she's still a tough girl, at least inside, and there will be a transition part. Probably. Roy's a sort of jerk, but only because he's a playboy, and yeah. I also messed with people's ages, but that's mostly it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

#

King Bradley wrinkled his brow in exasperation. He would've run his hand through his hair, if he hadn't spent so much time coiffing it this morning- he had a head full of black locks, streaked with a little gray from the stress of his life. And _this_ was so not helping.

"Flame Investments beat us again. They've recently acquired the lot off the edge of New Optain, the land we've been eying. They offered the owner a price that was higher than ours by a measly one million sens." Raven, one of the top executives of Bradley Developments repeated what Bradley already knew too well. He frowned at the reminder, but Raven continued. "Flame Investments has pulled another over us for the third time this quarter! That's no coincidence, Mr. Bradley!"

Bradley sighed. "Then what do you want me to do, Raven? Why have they been buying the land we want to build on?"

"Sir, I suspect foul play in this. There's a spy in our company. Mustang's probably paying someone."

Bradley narrowed his eyes at hearing the name.

"I mean, I know Mustang's your relative, maybe you can do something? Talk to him about it?"

If possible, his eyes narrowed even more. "He's not related to me, Raven. Nor does my wife acknowledge their own relation." he announced, his tone lethal.

The gray haired man cringed. "I'm sorry, sir. I have a suggestion, though. How about plant a spy in _his _company, and get back at him by buying whatever plots of land _he's_ interested in? We've got to do something, or risk losing possible investors to him."

A knock on the door interrupted them, and a bespectacled brunette poked her head in. "Mr. Bradley, a Ms. Riza Hawkeye is here to see you."

"Ah, send her in in about five minutes, Sciezka." he said pleasantly to his secretary. Completely in contrast to his demeanor a few seconds ago.

"Mr. Bradley, with all due respect, I thought _we_ had a meeting."

"No, stay put, I'm just going to interview her for a job here."

"I'm curious as to why _you're_ doing this arduous task. I thought that was the human resource management's job. Not the president of the company's."

"Ah, yes, but it's a favor to Grumman, an old friend. She's his granddaughter."

"So he thinks that if he talks to the top guy, she'll automatically get a job? How presumptuous of him." he snorted.

"Exactly why I don't intend to hire her at all. If she doesn't want to go through regular proceedings, then she's not worth hiring." the tanned man in his sixties announced. "I'll just ask her a few questions and send her away."

"Great. I'll stay and watch, this should be interesting."

Just then then a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," the owner of the office called.

Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun and her bangs gently swept to the side of her forehead. She was dressed in a prim white blouse and navy blue pencil skirt, striding across the room in sensible heels. As she came closer, Bradley realized that Riza Hawkeye was beautiful. She had piercing auburn eyes and a slender build. Shiny black pearls were set on her ears, and a slight smile graced her reddened lips.

"Good morning Mr. Bradley, my name's Riza Hawkeye." she held her hand out for a shake.

He took it over his desk. "Hello Riza, I'm your grandfather's good friend." he addressed her with familiarity. "And this is Mr. Raven, one of the board of directors over here at Bradley Developments. Please, sit down." She smiled politely at the other man, and sat herself down onto one of the plush suede chairs.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Mr. Bradley. I'm sorry, my grandfather insisted that he call you up." she told him apologetically, handing him her resume.

"Ah, yes, never you mind. Mr. Grumman was my classmate in University. He was a close friend."

"You look a lot younger, compared to my grandfather. Though you're both around the same age, aren't you?" she regarded him in slight awe. Bradley must have been quite the looker in his prime. His features, though aged, were handsome.

He chuckled at hearing that. "Yes, I seem to have retained most of my original hair color. Grumman's getting awfully gray."

Funny how her graceful countenance and sincere compliment prompted him to think twice about the interview. She seemed very respectful of older people, unlike many her age. It also didn't hurt that she was pretty and well-dressed.

He returned to the resume. "Job experience... So you were working as a secretary part time to pay for college, were you?"

She sighed at the mention of her former occupation. She hated being a secretary, and wished to high heavens he wouldn't offer her the same position. "Yes, but I studied business in university, though I did not earn enough credits to get a degree."

"Instead, you majored in... Interior designing?" he read off.

"Yes, sir. I want a job, maybe, as an interior designer for your projects, because I need the financial support, and... as soon as I can get it.

"Bradley Developments isn't in any lack of gifted interior designers," they only hired the best reknowned ones, he left out. "but I could offer you a secretarial job." he reconsidered. The girl was intelligent, her grades were nothing short of outstanding.

"I was hoping for a different position, Mr. Bradley."

"Why, what's wrong with being a secretary? You have experience, for one. And secretaries are very important. They manage almost everything for their boss, and are privy to even the most confidential information, depending on who she is directly under." he reasoned out.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes lit up. He had been listening in on the conversation when he realized- "Mr. Bradley! Flame Investments- they would never suspect a girl like her."

She turned to the other man, who had been silent until then.

"Raven, what do you mean-" then Bradley came to the same realization. "Riza," he turned to the young girl.

"Yes, sir?" she asked warily. Raven was grinning, and Bradley looked sort of happy too. Ecstatic, even.

"This might sound weird, but I want you to apply for a secretarial job at Flame Investments, our biggest competitor."

"As in, to spy? Isn't that unlawful, sir?" she looked at him sternly, picking up quickly.

"I... don't want you to spy on them, I want you to spy on _my _company. You see, we have... reason to believe they've placed a spy in our ranks who's been leaking our developmental plans to them, and we want to know who it is." he reasoned out slowly, eyes equally serious.

When she still didn't look too convinced, he continued, "I employ about ten thousand people in this company, Riza. If Flame Investments continues to steal whatever piece of land we want to develop, then a lot of people will lose their jobs. Fathers, breadwinners of the family, will come home and have to break the news that they would soon run out of funds. Single mothers would have to explain to her children the meaning of being 'laid-off'."

Her eyes softened at the image he described.

"You can prevent all that, Riza. We aren't asking you to go undercover because we want to steal whatever property they want to acquire, we just want to make sure that our own plans don't fall into their hands. Since you're already experienced and skilled as a secretary, there's a chance that they'll assign you to one of the higher executives."

Uneasy, she fidgeted a little bit in her seat. Riza asked slowly, "And if I get accepted for the job?"

"I just want you to listen for names. We have a list of possible suspects. If one of their names come up in any conversation, or if any of them calls the office of your future boss, you could inform us of the identity of the traitor." Bradley told her. "It seems really out there, I know, but I was going to offer you a secretarial job for a salary at..."

The figure astounded Riza. It would be more than enough to send home to her parents. Berthold Hawkeye was terribly sick, and in the first place, was the main reason why Riza left Risembool- she helped out with the family business- and came to East city to find a job that could pay for his treatment. Her brothers had more than enough on their plate, and were doing all they could to help.

"Now, if Flame Investments offers you a position as a secretary, you should take it. You'll work for their salary, while I'll pay you half that amount I was supposed to offer you. I'll send the money to your family- that _is_ where you want it, right?" he assumed.

She nodded hesitantly, a bit bothered. "Alright, I'll... do it." She needed the money. She was desperate. Her father's heart was weak, and he needed multiple operations on it. Costly operations.

"Great." Bradley smiled. "Oh, right, where are you staying, Riza? I know you're not from the city."

"I don't have a place to stay yet, but I was planning to stay in a hotel until I find one." she admitted. Preferably a cheap apartment.

"Why don't you stay with us for a few nights, Riza? Just until you find a place to stay. Mrs. Bradley would be glad to have you over." he started to write an address and a phone number on a piece of paper.

"I don't-"

"I insist. My son Selim would love to meet you!" he explained, handing her the slip.

Raven cut in, "You'd best be off, Ms. Hawkeye. The sooner you apply at Flame Investments, the better." he smiled.

"Alright... Thank you, sirs." she stood carefully. She still didn't think it a good idea, but if she was helping her grandfather's good friend and not doing anything to harm anyone, then maybe...

#

* * *

A sort of prologue. Don't worry, Roy will be in the next one.

Thanks to neko suke II for the title. There, I named you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Updated unusually fast, because I couldn't wait to get Roy out there. Can you blame me? Hope you enjoy~

* * *

#

She sat there, answering the questionnaire given to her by Flame Investments' personnel management. She hoped she wouldn't get the job. The whole plan gave her a queasy feeling in her stomach, but she had already agreed. Then again, Mr. Bradley couldn't do anything if she didn't get the job here, could he?

Riza smiled, satisfied with her plan. In barely legible handwriting, she filled up the blanks. She wrote about having experience as a secretary, which was truthful. But then she faked her typing speed average, and wrote that she sometimes had difficulty hearing. That would do the trick. How would a secretary do her job if she was hard of hearing? Then she filled the 'positions wanted' part. That was her favorite.

She submitted the papers, and the large man who reviewed it looked at her in shock. Well, more like disbelief.

"Your first choice- president of Flame Investments. Is that right, Ms. Hawkeye?"

"Is it wrong to dream big, Mr. Grand?" she asked, and added a giggle for effect.

"Second... An architect?" his dark mustache seemed to twitch.

She nodded vigorously. If a bit exaggeratedly. "I love buildings, especially when they're made out of glass, and are so shiny you can see the sun reflect off the windows." she enthused.

"If not, then a secretary?" he continued skeptically, eyes scanning the paper, then towards her.

"Pardon me?" she asked, without missing a beat.

"A secretary, you want to apply as a secretary?" he repeated, a bit more loudly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it again?"

"Ne.. Never mind."

She left the building quite proud of herself. She could always look for a different job, one that would not have her resort to illegal things that could land her in jail, no matter how justifiable. She was remorseful at the thought of the salary Mr. Bradley was offering, but she just couldn't do it.

It was already eight in the evening and she found herself a bit lost. She knew this was the residential compound near the Flame Investments building, but it was particularly dark in these roads. She lived in a small town in the countryside- Risembool, and she had never been to the city until that noon, when she got off the train at the station.

Rain had started to fall. It was a good thing she remembered her coat, though the wind was still too cold. She had to find shelter, and soon. Teeth chattering, she found herself down an even darker narrow road.

She hadn't noticed it was deserted until she became acutely aware that the only sound besides the pattering rain and her own footsteps was at least two pairs of thudding feet. Thudding that was getting closer and closer from behind her.

She started walking faster, as fast her heels would take her. And the footsteps quickened in pace too. Panicking slightly, she broke into run down the road. She didn't dare look back.

"Don't try to run away," a sickening voice shouted out to her, while another voice chortled. Two of them. If she was lucky, she could fight off one. But _two_?

Maybe she should scream. 'Would anybody hear me? Probably not- but I could try-'

BAM. She collided into someone, and toppled both herself and the stranger over.

"Help! There are-" she pleaded, a tad desperate. The stranger- a man- disentangled himself and helped her up, effectively moving her behind him. She tensed and unconsciously clutched the back of his shirt as the footsteps became louder.

"She's ours. We saw her first." a gruff voice sneered from the dark. Two burly men walked into the dim yellow light of the lamp post. The pouring rain did not help visibility at all.

"No, she's mine." she heard a deep voice calmly cut through the damp air. He twined an arm around her possessively.

Okay, maybe this stranger wasn't any better. That mild sense of safety she felt so did not last long. Then again, she thought, at least with this guy, she still had a chance to fight him off. He was not-so-tall and had... muscular arms. Oh. Well, at least he was alone. A swift knee to the groin- she could probably manage that.

The men started to curse and approach. Then all hell broke lose as Bad Guy One charged forward, fist raised. Stranger promptly dodged and countered with a punch to the stomach, but bad guy two slammed his own fist against Stranger's face.

She watched in horror as the Stranger tumbled back from the impact. Then Bad Guy One, who had recovered, started towards her. She'd scraped her knee and had a big gash from where the skin on her shin met gravel as she fell earlier. She tried to move out of the way, but for his size, Bad Guy One was pretty fast. In a moment of panic, she pulled her knee up, and it hit him squarely in the stomach. He fell backwards from his own force.

Then his head jerked upwards when Stranger followed up with a roundhouse kick to his face, dazing him, at least for a few seconds. Then he turned and thrust his elbow against the gut of Bad Guy Two, who came up behind him.

"C'mon!" Fingers circled her wrist and tugged harshly. She scrambled to her feet, and despite the excruciating pain in them, she forced her legs to move. Then he led her away from the two angry criminals.

#

"What the heck were you thinking, walking alone in a place like that?" he scolded her, panting hard.

"I-" she took deep breaths and collapsed on the sidewalk of the well-lit building they arrived in front of, unable to answer.

"Are you... Alright?" he questioned, kneeling down next to her form.

"Never felt better, actually." she replied, palms on the ground to support herself.

He chuckled and made to take her in his arms. He lifted her off the ground as if she were feather light.

"Hey!" she protested, flustered at having someone carry her.

"You've got a huge wound. Let me treat it." he reasoned, walking into the huge building. "You seem like you broke something too." She nodded in agreement. Her ankle was killing her.

"This is where I live." he added. The empty lobby looked respectable, well lit and furnished beautifully in beige carpet and leather seats. He pressed the button on the wall for an elevator, and once inside, set her down, arm around her slender waist for support.

He pressed the button for the twenty fifth floor while she caught a look at herself on the mirrored wall. Her coat was set on her shoulders unevenly, stockings torn in multiple places. She looked positively bedraggled.

She glanced at her savior as the lift rose. He was taller than her and had a slightly muscular build. You could see it through the plain white button down shirt which was so wet and plastered against his skin, he would probable have to peel it off... what was she thinking, imagining things like _that_? She tore her gaze from his quite muscular chest and shifted to his face. His dark hair was soaked too, and clung to his forehead in bunches. His face was clean shaven, and he had a strong jawline. His lips- bleeding from a cut, she winced- were at her eye level. His features made him look like he was in his late twenties, though older than her. Then she realized that a pair of startlingly coal-black eyes were looking back at her in amusement.

"The name's Roy Mustang. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, miss-?"

"Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye." she replied, embarrassed at being caught staring.

They both kept silent, looking in opposite directions, until the car dinged to a stop and he led her down the hall to a door which he started to unlock.

"Roy, a Ms. Psiren came by earlier asking for you, but you were gone avoiding her again, and- why, hello there." a voice came from down the hallway. Riza turned to a heavyset man with red hair who had poked his head out of the unit over.

"Oh, Heymans. Tell Clara never to come back here when you see her next. I don't want anything to do with her." Roy told 'Heymans', his neighbor, she assumed.

"Who's this pretty girl this time?" came his obvious curiosity.

"None of you business, Breda." he shot back as he opened the door and ushered her in.

"I hope you know that seducing minors could land you in jail, Mustang." she barely heard him call. Roy rolled his eyes and smirked. As if I would even try, he seemed to think. In spite of having heard what Heymans Breda had implied, she was confused as to how he could mistake her for someone under twenty-one. She was already an adult at twenty six.

Her mind vaguely took in the clean apartment as he helped her towards another door. "Here you go. Freshen up a bit." she limped inside, thankful that she had held on to her bag and hadn't lost it during their escapade.

She closed the door and grimaced at herself in the mirror. Her blond hair was thoroughly drenched and half undone from the neat bun she had worked on that morning. Mud and grime covered her face, and her make up had all but washed off. No wonder she didn't look her age.

She straightened out her clothing, removing her wet jacket. Good, her blouse was still dry. She shed her torn stockings and let her hair down. She washed her face to the best she could and reapplied her eyeliner, powder, and lipstick. Simple stuff. Though she didn't need them, they still did a great job emphasizing her pretty eyes and plump lips.

She took a brush and tamed the tangles in her long blonde hair. She tried to make herself look as presentable as possible.

After having peeled off his cold, wet clothes and thinking of how much he loathed the rain, Roy patched up his lip and walked into the kitchen to find a glass of juice or something for his unlikely guest. He wasn't used to entertaining kids. She looked like she was fresh out of high school. Maybe she'd like a snack? He was lamenting his fridge's disappointing contents when he heard her limping into the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Mustang. For... saving me back there." she called to him, gratefully.

"Just Roy, Ms. Hawkeye." then he turned to her.

"Then please, call me Riza." she answered casually.

He raised an eyebrow at her improved appearance. "Just how old are you, ...Riza?" Not bad. She was actually pretty. And with her coat gone, whoa. 'There should be a law against loose jackets that hide almost everything,' he thought wryly.

"Twenty six last month, I'll have you know." Far from minor.

"And what was a lovely girl like you doing walking the East City streets, all alone in the rain?" he smirked.

"Oh, this is a nice change from the 'What the heck were you thinking, walking alone in a place like that?' earlier." she mocked, expression imperturbable, but eyes shining with mischief.

He didn't know how to respond to that. 'She's smart.' he thought to himself. She had seen through him, already. So instead, he turned around to fetch the bandages and alcohol he'd gathered to treat her wound. "Here, prop up your leg." he sat her on a chair and took another next to her.

She unstrapped one of her heels and brought her left leg up, realizing too late her choice of dress. A skirt. He gently took her leg and placed it on his lap, seemingly unaffected by it all. She grabbed at the hem of the knee length pencil skirt to try to keep it in place, and to keep it from riding up for him to see... she felt a sudden heat rush to her face.

'But she can only keep her guard up for so long.' he added mentally, smirking to himself out of habit. He disinfected the wound, deliberately running his fingers across the bare skin of her leg, just to see what her reaction would be. He glanced over at her face. It was red, and she was trying very hard to avoid his gaze. He chuckled in his mind.

He bandaged the wound and she gripped her seat in slight discomfort. Then he started to work on her ankle.

"I would offer to drive you home in my car, Riza, but I left it with my mechanic, and it won't be available until tomorrow morning. Do you have a car?" he asked her while pressing an ice pack to the swollen area.

"No, I don't." She frowned.

"Well, would you like me to call your... family? Or a boyfriend?" he not-so-subtly insinuated.

"Actually, I came to the city alone, just this afternoon." she explained, unwittingly missing the implication. Or maybe she just ignored it. He didn't know why he found that charming about her.

She didn't mention Mr. Bradley because she wanted nothing to do with the suspicious man. Nor did she want to trouble him in any way. He just didn't seem like someone to mess with.

"Well, where are you staying? Which hotel? Maybe it's close, and I could accompany you..."

"I haven't actually checked into one yet..." she admitted.

"And your luggage?"

"They're still at the train station. You see, I went for a job interview, and I couldn't very well lug them around." she explained honestly.

"The station will be closing soon." he frowned. He stood up and offered her his hand.

She took it and also stood, a bit off-balanced. She unconsciously leaned towards him for support. Taking advantage of that and the arm he had wrapped around her waist to help her, he pulled her to his chest.

Then he whispered in a low voice, "I guess you'll just have to spend the night here."

#


	3. Chapter 3

Gah. I feel like digging my own grave, making Riza so OoC. I'm working on her getting better, but for now, I think she'll get worse. But do keep in mind she's pre-military Riza. Please bear with me.

* * *

#

She panicked at the blatant suggestion, pulling away "You-"

He suddenly laughed when he saw her expression. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought that you don't have any other choice. Take my bed. I'll... take the couch." 'Damn. She doesn't seem all that interested,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe she still is a _kid_. A small town girl. Figures.'

She must have been crazy not to protest against what he suggested, she thought. He was practically a stranger. Still, he helped her back there. And he seemed to sincerely care about her well being.

"Have you had dinner?" he asked, suddenly aware of the time and his growling stomach.

"No, but please, don't trouble yourself on my account."

"I was going to order in some Xingese for myself. You should eat."

"Then I'd like that very much. Thank you."

He ordered and they talked, seated on the plush leather couch while they waited. She consciously kept a distance from him, sitting on the far end of the sofa. He learned that she was here to get a job, and seemed amused at the fact she had applied at Flame Investments. When he asked her more about her interview, she explained that she was pretty sure she wouldn't get the job even if she were the last person on earth.

"Why? What exactly did you do?" he smirked at her in amusement. It was that cocky, self satisfied expression, again, but then she found herself not at all bothered by the haughty action. She actually found it appealing.

"Let's just say, I made quite an impression on the interviewer. Not a very good one, either.' she was starting to get comfortable with Roy. He seemed like a good person.

She learned that he grew up in Central City and studied there all the way to college. He was also an architect, and he had friends over at Flame Investments. Maybe he could call them up and get her the job, he suggested. She politely declined, and soon changed the subject.

Over dinner, she learned that he was turning thirty next month, and that his father had passed away when he was three. He seemed to avoid any more questions about himself or his family. Instead, he reflected most of the questions to her.

"So you've got two brothers?"

"Stepbrothers. My dad remarried to a widow with two sons after my mother passed away. One is older than me by a year."

"Wasn't it hard to adjust to that? A new mother, and two new brothers?"

"Well, I call Trishia mom now. She's a very caring person, and she truly loves my father. Edward used to be the naughtiest, most annoying big brother ever, but he's now grown into someone with a great sense of responsibility. But it's Alphonse who's always been very nice. He's the sweet one. We're the same age, but he recently married a Xingese girl, and they have a family of their own. Edward's already doing all he can, so I'm here to look for a job to help them." she explained her family's predicament.

The rest of the conversation revolved around Riza's life. He was evasive and did not like to talk about his own in depth.

They finished the last of the Salt and Pepper Spare ribs and Yellow fried rice, and Roy made to clear the boxes and chopsticks away. Riza got up and off the chair on her good leg, hopping a few steps, then limping. Or at least trying to, without falling. He watched this with amusement, and without warning, let out a laugh. She grimaced.

Then he went over and scooped her off the ground, still smirking.

"Warn me before you do that!" she told him.

"What, sweep you off your feet? I don't think it can be helped."

She grabbed on to his neck, for lack of non-awkward places to hang on.

"Is this going to be a routine thing?" he asked her.

"...Not at all!" she blushed, trying to get down.

"I was kidding. I don't mind." he smiled, walking in the direction of what she could only suppose was his bedroom.

"Why, are you used to happening across damsels in distress, saving them from evil and bringing them home?" she asked innocuously. Then she realized what she said. "I mean-" she tried to cover.

"I've brought home many, but never against their own will." he answered, suggestively. "And never one I had to 'save'.

"Well, don't get used to it, I'm not usually that helpless. There were two, and I didn't have any weapon on me." she prattled on, embarrassed, as he switched on the light to illuminate the orderly room.

He set her down on the soft, queen-sized bed. "Here." he tossed her a plain dark gray t-shirt that had been sitting on his desk. "Change into this." Then he shuffled through the huge walk in closet until he found what he was looking for. Some shorts. "These might be too big, but they'll fit better than pants." he turned and tossed the, to her, making no move to leave.

"Could you... leave me to change?" she entreated.

"I assumed you needed my help." he smirked.

"No, thank you." she replied, barely able to hide her alarm.

He left the room with an amused expression, and shut the door with a finality.

'Doesn't he have any other expression, besides that... arrogant, confident, but admittedly sexy smirk?' she asked herself exasperatedly.

She faced the other way and hastily unbuttoned her blouse, unzipped her skirt, and then donned the gray shirt. It was long enough to fall mid thigh, and it smelled of coffee, a warm scent she just couldn't get enough of. She slipped into the black shorts and tied the drawstrings a bit tighter, so it wouldn't slide off.

She called out loud to tell him she was decent, but he didn't answer, 'Well, why would he waste his time waiting right outside the door?' she admonished herself for even thinking it.

She limped over to the door, using the wall as support. She opened it to hear his deep voice sound through the room. He was on the phone, it seemed.

"Jean, give her a chance. I know Lust just left you, and I'm offering someone competent in her place...

"I swear, you have the worst choice in women- who the hell has 'Lust' for a nickname, anyway? You go through them like they're nothing... What do you mean, 'speak for yourself'?..."

"Whatever, I'll send Riza over to you for an interview Monday at noon. You'll like her... No, she is not a hand me down... Good bye, Jean."

"Who was that?" she asked warily when she heard him mention her name. And not in a good context. He turned to see her leaning against the door frame. He was surprised, but he quickly recovered his composure.

'Damn. Why does she look so appealing in my own clothes?' he thought to himself, then addressed her.

"Pretty lady, I just got you a job at Flame Investments." he eyed her appreciatively as she pulled self-consciously at her sleeve to keep it from falling off her shoulder.

#

Later, as she settled into the clean sheets that he provided for her, she thought about the charming stranger in the living room. Roy had been so nice to her, and now she had deprived him of his bed. How could she? 'I should have insisted and left. Darn ankle.' Then an idea dawned unto her. She could take the couch instead, and he would still have his bed.

Roy had already lain down on the couch for a good ten minutes. But he couldn't sleep. He kept wondering what he was doing wrong. Every other girl he's shown interest in willingly threw herself at him, whether she knew who he was or not, or whether she actually _had brains_ or not. He knew he was irresistible. His looks had never failed him, especially when he turned on the charm. Until now. There he had a beautiful, legal-aged woman right in his bed. So what was he doing outside on the couch? He sat up, unable to think of anything else. He knew Riza wasn't playing hard to get. Others have tried, and they were painfully obvious. It seemed she just really _wasn't _attracted to him.

She got up and slowly made her way out of the room again. 'Good, he's still awake.' she saw him sitting up and staring in the direction of the kitchen. She suddenly hesitated when she saw he had stripped down to pajama bottoms. He probably thought she'd already gone to sleep so he was comfortable enough to take his shirt off. Silently, she started to retreat into the room, but it was too late, he'd seen her.

"Were you getting lonely?" he asked from where he sat.

She brushed the indecent, lascivious question off. She was getting used it, due to the frequency at which he implicated them. She learned it was best to ignore him, because no way would he _act_ on them. He was just all _talk_. Probably.

"I think I should take the couch. It's not right for me to barge into somebody's home and take their bed." she explained.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep right if I knew a girl was outside spending the night on my hard couch, while I was in a comfy bed."

"So you admit, it's uncomfortable?" her eyebrows drew together. "Then please, I insist you sleep on the bed in the room."

"How about we share it?" he proposed, only half-kidding.

"I guess it's big enough for the two of us." she said her thoughts out loud.

He raised an eyebrow at her daring. Or maybe it was naivete. "Fine, it's just sleep, right? We're just sleeping... together." he grinned and got up heading towards her. If she _was_ playing hard to get, then he could play the same game.

"Roy!" she let out, exasperatedly. She repeatedly told herself in her head, 'This is nothing. I'll just turn the other way and pretend he's not there. Then I'll be fine." She lay herself back down onto the left side of the bed, and she felt his weight on the mattress when he took the right. Everything was okay, 'til she made the mistake of glancing at him. He was still shirtless, and definitely not under the blanket.

His skin was not tanned, but not pallid either. The shade reminded him of Xingese skin. He certainly looked like he had some Xingese blood in him, with his hair and eye color. But what caught her attention was the muscles across his abdominal area. And she thought his _arms_ were muscular. They held nothing over his taut _stomach_. Two, four, six. A six pack. Ed had one too, but he was always on the shorter side, barely taller than herself. Roy Mustang was... ripped. Quietly, she turned her head and shook it a bit, trying to get rid of the unbidden curiosity- what it would feel like to run her fingers over the hard contours of- 'Ugh. Stop it, now.' she admonished herself.

He smiled when he found that she saw exactly what he hoped she would see.

'Give it a few days, she'll crack. I'll make sure of that." he thought smugly to himself as he got under the covers.

#


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews, you're all so inspiring. I'm glad to know people are actually reading and enjoying this thing. I am too. Royai, eeeeee. Anyway, Selim is about twenty five here, kay? Just saying. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

#

He woke to the scent of rain and vanilla enveloping his senses. Eyes still closed, he buried his face into something really soft and silky. Then, pulling back, he slowly opened his lids to find golden hair tickling his neck and shoulders, reflecting sunlight that streamed into the room through the window. He observed the beautiful golden-spun look to it for a few moments until he realized his right arm was resting over the owner's stomach, her own right arm pinning it to the spot. And that his other arm was trapped under her. He must have grabbed her in his sleep, and she didn't wake. He heard her steady breathing and tried to think of how he could get his hands out from under her without waking her.

He pulled, slowly and surely, pausing after a try. Her breathing pattern did not change, and he sighed in relief. Then he suddenly realized- what an opportunity he would have, if she woke up to find herself in his-

She suddenly shifted, surprising him. Then she turned, half awake, to find Roy's face, so close to her own. His eyes were closed, his features peaceful and his lips opened slightly. Jerked fully awake, she discovered the strong arms circling her, and the wide chest and broad shoulders positively enveloping her own body. She panicked first, then tried to gently extricate herself from his grasp, doing her best not to wake him. Not an easy task, as his grip was steel-like, arms heavy as lead.

The moment she turned, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. It was an art he had mastered, feigning sleep. It was a matter of relaxing the muscles on your face. It proved very useful, especially on those mornings with women who thought their relationship would last more than a night. They usually got tired of waiting around for him to wake, so they would leave on their own accord. But now he would use the particular talent to get what he wanted. He wanted Riza Hawkeye. He wanted her, so bad. And he would _get_ her.

He felt her turn and tense up in his arms, and resolving not to let her go, he held on tightly. Then she started to squirm, trying, without success, to get away. This went on for about five more minutes. Five minutes of her feeling awkward at being so intoxicatingly close to him, five minutes of him taking all his self control not to smile or smirk. And then she finally decided to talk to him.

"Roy. Roy, wake up." she gently implored. "Roy Mustang! This... isn't right..." she muttered the last part to herself.

He slowly blinked out, as if he had just woken when she had called his name. "Good... morning." he whispered, the deep timbre of his voice in her ear sending shivers down her whole being. He then pulling his arms up to stretch, consequently freeing her from the compromising position.

She rolled off the bed without a word and headed to the bathroom, trying to compose herself and figure out the feeling bubbling up inside of her.

He knocked at the door, "I'll be back in a bit. Wait here. There's a towel on the shelf, and I've left a change of clothes for you over on the bed. You're welcome to take a shower."

"Thank you." she mumbled through the wood.

She got out a good fifteen minutes later, after making sure no one was around, and found a yellow sun dress on the bed. It was brand new and exactly her size.

Hesitant, she debated if she should use it or not. But was either the dress or the fluffy towel wrapped around her, so she went for the former. 'I guess I can pay him for it, later.' she wondered where Roy got women's clothes on such a short notice, and where he actually went.

He instructed her to stay put, so she sat in the living room. It was a lovely Sunday morning, and the sun streamed in through the glass windows that lined one whole wall, ceiling to floor. It gave her a beautiful view, which she could not help but admire. This was when she realized the building across the street was none other than Flame Investments', the company logo displayed for everyone to see. In the morning light, steel and glass mixed to form a picturesque structure. One thing she was looking forward to- if she ever got the job there- was the interior of it. Such an aesthetic building was sure to be upholstered in the best materials. Awe took over her, and she didn't notice the person who entered the room until he spoke.

"Great, the dress fits you." Roy nodded towards her clothes.

"Ah, thank you. If you'll send me the bill-"

"No, don't worry. I bought that for someone, a few weeks ago. Luckily, she left it behind. She won't be looking for it anytime soon."

"You bought it for your girlfriend, then." the possibility struck her.

"You could say... ex."

"I'm... sorry." so he was single. Why did she feel so relieved?

"Don't be. Anyway, will you be fine on your own? I've got a thing today..."

"Don't worry about me, I've already overstepped your hospitality."

"Oh, and before I forget, here's the man I want you to meet, he'll take you as his secretary." he handed her a piece of paper with a name and number scribbled over it. "Probably."

"Thank you." she wasn't sure yet if she really wanted the job.

"You'll be fine?"

"I think I'll take the bus to the station to get my luggage, and I think I can take care of myself." she assured him.

"Great, I'll see you down then."

She gathered all her stuff and thirty minutes later, she was standing at the entrance of the train station with her belongings, all alone and waiting for the next bus to the nearest hotel.

RING RING. RING RING. Her cellphone sounded, signaling a call. The monitor told her it was-

"Mr. Bradley?"

"Hello Riza. I was wondering where you were, last night. Did you find a place on such short notice?"

"Oh, no, I spent the night with... A friend." 'is he?' she wondered to herself.

"Well, I called to invite you to lunch with the family. If you aren't busy. I also want to discuss the matter of your residence here in East city."

"Sure. Would you happen to know which bus goes to your-"

"I won't have it, you're Grumman's granddaughter. Tell me where you are, and I'll send someone to pick you up."

That was how Riza found herself in the backseat of a Bentley. The cold leather upholstery made her feel even more nervous than she already was. Mr. Bradley, though seemingly decent, gave her a bad feeling. She had a hunch the rest of his family were similar.

#

"Hello, dear." he greeted from the dining table as Riza was led into the regal looking dining room of the mansion by a young maid. The mansion looked like a castle, it was literally huge.

"Good afternoon." she replied, amazed at the complete distastefulness of the furniture. You could tell they were expensive, but expensive didn't always mean better. Of course, she wouldn't mention that.

Mr. Bradley then introduced his wife who was seated next to him, a sweet looking lady who didn't say much.

A butler pulled back a chair, and she took a seat across the two.

"Father, I've told you time and time again that I want to be put in charge of the Ishbal project-" a deep voice whined, ringing through the whole room.

"Selim, not now, we have a guest."

Riza turned to the owner of the first voice and almost toppled off her chair. Selim Bradley looked strangely familiar. His hair was dark, and if it weren't for the lighter grayness of his eyes, she would've mistaken him for Roy. Save for the fact he was almost a head taller. She also barely caught his face contorted in disgust when he saw her. An expression which he quickly switched into a smile when she was introduced by his father.

"So how did your application at Flame Investments go, Riza?" The older man asked her. "Don't worry, both Selim and Mrs. Bradley know and understand what I asked you to do."

Well, _that_ was a comfort, she thought wryly. "I actually have an interview tomorrow. With a..." she racked her brain for the name she'd read off the piece of paper. "Mr. Havoc." she thought it best not to recount how she got the chance to be interviewed.

Selim whistled. "Jean Havoc? He's the head on acquiring properties for Flame. Great."

By the time she put her dessert fork down (she'd used three in all), she concluded that the Bradleys didn't think much of her.

Mrs. Bradley had a disdainful air about her, though she acted civil to Riza. That was the extent of it. Civil.

Selim, on the other hand, was condescending and downright annoying. He had been seated to her right, and once through the lunch, while explaining about the variety of dishes, he had placed his hand on her lap, invading her personal space. She brushed it off, but he did not get the hint, and he most definitely did not apologize.

Now she was walking through the rest of the house with Selim giving her a tour. He placed an arm around her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, a bit disgusted. Selim smirked, as if she were only playing hard to get and she really wanted him to 'get' her.

The next time he tried something, she would not hesitate to slap his condescending face, she decided. Then he wouldn't dare smirk. She rolled her eyes when he did exactly that. Roy's smirk was _way_ sexier in comparison.

She was led through the expensive looking rooms that were immaculately clean and drastically decorated, until they came to a particular door.

"Dad told me to give you one of the guestrooms, and to tell you that you could stay until you get your own place. You'll find everything you need in there, including your belongings." he nodded towards the room. "My room is right across. Don't hesitate to knock." he grinned.

"Thanks..." what had she done to have so many people treat her with excessive kindness? Even Selim was actually... nice, though obnoxious at times. She dreaded the day karma came and returned all the bad fortune she hadn't been experiencing.

She then spent the whole day avoiding Selim. He was as clingy as a kid. Except kids weren't six feet tall and large enough to probably crush her under their weight.

She had also accomplished calling up home, and Trishia assured her that her father's condition had not worsened since the last time she had seen him. Ed, who was still living with them, also asked about her, worried that she was alone in the city. She explained to him about the Bradleys, but not about the deal she made with Mr. Bradley. She didn't mention Roy either. She just got a hunch that Ed would freak when he found out she'd spent her first night in East city sharing a _man's_ bed.

"I don't like this Selim guy. He sounds like one of those immature, spoiled city brats."

"I don't like him either, don't worry." She wondered what he would think of Roy.

"So, no trouble so far? There are so many dangerous people over there, Riza. I know you're smart enough, but be careful. I should have gone with you..." worry was obvious in his tone.

She cracked a smile. "Don't sweat it, Ed. Thank you for staying home and helping out, saving up for my dad..."

"Hey, he's my father too, you know?" you could practically feel him grin through the phone. "Ah, Riza, Al wants a turn. Take care, okay?"

"Sure, you too. Bye, Ed."

"Here's Al." shuffling sounded through the line.

"Hello, Riza?"

"Al." she missed her not-so-little brother.

"How's the city?"

"Quite big. But I've had the great fortune to meet good people. How's married life with Mei?"

"It's been wonderful." he enthused. "It's pretty unbelievable. It's like, I don't know how I lived the last twenty five years without her, and I'm not exaggerating." he shared, obviously feeling the newlywed bliss.

"That's great, Al." she was happy for him, but a sister just couldn't help but reminisce about the days when Al looked up to her, and _needed_ her.

Not a very romantic person, she'd also always found it hard to believe that you could find someone with whom you were so happy that you would think you could truly live the rest of your life with, but that was something Al taught her. It was real. Wonder when she'd get her own happy ending?

#

* * *

Havoc will be in the next chapter, yay. So will Hughes and some other people, but they'll be minor characters, at least for now. On the other hand, I'm really excited for Havoc. Hope I do well. C:


	5. Chapter 5

Selim got mixed reviews- haha. :) Riza gets sort of in character in chapter ten, which I'm working on right now. Yays. I can't wait for you guys to see it. Now I'm just starting to get worried for Roy.

:) Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy~

By the way, I'm starting school this week, so I'll probably update less frequently. Sad.

* * *

#

The next morning, she got up to get ready to head to Flame Investments for her interview. She donned a black skirt this time, not unlike the one she wore the other day. Adding a sleeveless silk shirt in royal blue and black patent leather pumps, she was good to go. She was applying her make up when a knock sounded at her door. She opened it to find Mr. Bradley, who was also dressed for work.

"Riza, can we discuss something? I understand that if you're going to do this job, then you should not be associated to me, or even my family."

"Sir, I can check into a hotel-"

"No, it's fine. But if you get the job with Flame, then I want you to have your own place." he waved her off.

"I... I'll do my best."

"Oh, no need," he chuckled. 'That's what I wanted to talk about. You see, I have a... cousin, who used to stay in this condominium unit. She's been living in the south for a year now, and she will be for another year. So for the time being, you can use it."

"Does she know about such arrangements?"

"Don't worry. I bought the place for her. She won't mind. The apartment is all ready for you to move in." she was handed a key and an address on a piece of paper. "Pack your stuff up, and I'll send them over."

The conversation they had replayed through her mind as she arrived on the street the Flame Investments offices were situated along. Then she glanced at the building next to it, the one where Roy lived. Suddenly, she realized that if she got the job, she'd have a greater chance of seeing him again.

With renewed determination, she entered the building and explained to the receptionist who she wanted to see. Then she was instructed to proceed to the twenty-eighth floor. There, she did not encounter any difficulty in finding Mr. Havoc's office. She passed by the empty reception area and deftly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" someone shouted.

She did, closing the door behind her. What greeted her were stacks and stacks of paperwork, and a man buried behind them, a phone wedged in between his ear and his right shoulder, while another hand held up a mobile phone to his left ear. He looked a bit frazzled.

"Could you help me file these away?" he handed her letters addressed to different people and nodded frantically to the stack of envelopes that had names on them. She took them, and diligently placed each letter into the right envelope, while he was busy giving out instructions and occasionally raising his voice into the phones, scolding. About ten minutes later, everything stopped.

"You must be Riza Hawkeye." he said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, an apologetic look on his face. "I hope you don't mind. I seriously need a break."

"It's not very healthy, but I don't mind. I am Riza Hawkeye. You must be Mr. Jean Havoc?"

"Right. Good afternoon, Riza. I'm sorry you caught me at a bad time. Anyway," he cleared his throat, taking his cigarette in between his fingers and his face becoming all serious-looking. "You're here for an interview."

"Yes, Mr. Havoc, I'm applying as a secretary." she handed him her resume. This time, it stated all the facts.

"Are you capable? Did you have training?"

"I worked as a secretary for a small business firm in Risembool, sir. For about four years, until it closed down. Then I worked for my father's business."

"Shorthand? Typing speed?"

"I am skilled at stenography, and my speed is about a hundred words a minute."

"You also sorted those papers out quite fast. Are you sure they're correctly distributed? It would be a waste of time to go through all of them all over again."

"Yes sir, and I'm pretty sure I can handle more complicated things."

He did not crack a smile. "I'm sure you're aware that you only got this interview as a favor to Mr. Mustang. But I'd like you to take this seriously. Your relationship with Mr. Mustang means nothing here. You will get by with your own abilities." he paused. "Whether you succeed or fail is up to you. And I for one, expect you to succeed."

"So, Mr. Havoc... does that mean I get the job?"

"Only if you tell me what the hell you did to make Basque Grand think you're a complete airhead." he grinned, cigarette long forgotten.

"I guess I pulled on his mustache too hard." she deadpanned, relieved when he laughed out loud.

"Grand didn't like my last secretary very much. I assumed you were another Maria. I'm glad I decided to interview you." he added. "Please report on Wedneday next week, right here in this office. God knows I need a secretary, and fast... Oh right, salary-"

It was a moderate sum, but with the extra Mr. Bradley was sending, then it was more than enough.

"Thank you, sir."

"I like you, Riza. I have a pretty good feeling about you." he admitted to her.

"I like you too, Mr. Havoc." she replied.

He smiled. "Please, call me Jean."

"Call me Riza."

"I thought I was." he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you were." she flashed him a small grin, which was met by amused laughter.

She could tell Jean Havoc was a promising boss. His sharp eyes told her he was always alert, and that he had his head on right. By the work he was managing, he would have to probably be very dependable. She hoped she wasn't wrong.

As Riza left the office, Jean picked up his cellphone and dialed a number.

"You've reached Roy Mustang's office." a woman's voice answered.

"Hello Chris, how are you holding up?"

"Fine, Jean. How's Olivia?"

"Why do people ask me about her? I'm not her caretaker. I don't know. Anyway, sorry Chris, I need to speak to Roy. Is he busy?"

"Don't worry, he's been looking for a legitimate excuse to get out of that meeting."

He was put on hold for a few seconds when a different voice came through.

"Roy speaking."

"Mustang, she's smart, and witty. A tad uptight, because she means business, but she's not boring. She's exactly what I'm looking for!"

"Jean, she's not there for you to date, she's there for you to get your mess of a work life arranged."

"Who says it can't be both?" he joked.

He heard a low growl over the line. "Forgotten about Olivia so soon?" Mustang practically seethed.

"Wait, don't tell me, you're after Ms. Hawkeye, Roy?" Havoc brushed off. What an interesting piece of information. "So she's not yet _yours_? She hasn't _fallen_ into your evil clutches?"

He smiled smugly when he received no reply. "She _is_ smart! I say she's the most sensible of them all."

"Shut up, Jean."

"Well chief, if you need help with your love life, then I can tell you that she just left my office, and is almost out of the building."

CLICK. The line went dead without warning. 'Pissing him off always makes my day.' Havoc smiled to himself.

#

As Riza headed out of the elevator and into the lobby, she found herself thinking of Roy again. Maybe she could visit him? She knew where he lived. But then she didn't have any reason to. Would it be strange to show up without one? She could always invite him to lunch, to return his kindness. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. A good excuse.

"Hey beautiful." A familiar deep voice greeted as she walked out onto the sidewalk.

There he stood, all five feet nine inches of him, leaning against a shiny red car parked directly in front of the building she just exited.

"Hello handsome." she replied in a similar tone, rolling her eyes, though inside she was ready to burst with glee. "I got the job, by the way."

"Oh, really? This calls for a celebration."

"Name the place, and I'll treat you to lunch. You're the cause of my inexplicable good fortune."

"I _was _going to invite you to lunch when I saw you, but you beat me to it." he motioned for her to get into the red convertible. "I know just the place."

He opened the passenger's door for her and something caught her eye as she got in. Though she didn't know much about cars, the shiny stallion on the side was a dead giveaway.

"You own a Mustang." she stated in amusement when he got into the driver's seat.

"Call me vain." he smirked.

He cruised down the city streets and the wind blew through her hair, messing it up just a bit, as she smiled to herself, pleased.

"I bet you've broken a lot of hearts in your life, with that kind of smile." he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, on the contrary," she shook her head. "I've had exactly one boyfriend. And he was the one who did the breaking."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"No, really. He told me I was obsessed with my studies and my part time job and that I was boring." she remembered wistfully.

"Hm..."

"This is the part when you should say something along the lines of 'not at all', or 'I find you interesting'." she smiled.

"Not at all, I find you interesting." he deadpanned, and it earned him another roll of eyes, albeit one accompanied by a smile.

#

They entered the small restaurant with a sign in front that simply said "Hughes'".

"Roy! Haven't seen you since you brought, who was she? Solaris?" a voice rang through the room.

"Maes." he grimaced in return, raising a hand in a wave.

The man, Maes, led them through the crowded but quiet restaurant to an empty table for two near the back. They took their seats.

"Oh, Hughes, this is Riza."

"Hello, Riza. I'm Maes Hughes." he introduced jovially as he handed her a menu. She turned the cover to find a picture of four people.

"Mr. Hughes, is this your-"

"You shouldn't have asked-" Roy shook his head, looking at her regretfully.

"That's my family!" the other man announced happily. "That's Gracia, the cook here and my wonderful wife" he pointed to a brunette with bright green eyes.

"She's beautiful." she complimented in all honesty.

"I know, isn't she? Then there's Kain, carrying little Elicia!" he pointed again.

"Your kids? How old are they now?"

"Kain is seventeen, and Elicia is twelve. Oh, they grow up so fast."

She smiled at the father who so obviously adored his children.

"I'm glad you asked. No one pays attention to that picture anymore! Wait, I know. Kain!" he called, and the same teenage boy in the picture came scurrying over, carrying a multitude of plates and utensils.

"Yes, dad?" he looked warily at the two people. He smiled when he recognized Roy, and his mouth dropped when he glanced at Riza.

"We need to make sure Riza is welcome here anytime. Put her on the VIP list!"

"Y... yes, sir." he stuttered and left.

"Maes. Just get me the usual, please." Roy cut in.

"And I'll take the spinach quiche." she told him.

"Great choice, Riza, Gracia makes the best-"

"Hughes."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave you two alone now." he grinned at Roy. "Don't break this one's heart, I can tell she'll last long." and he stalked off.

"What did he mean? Did he think we were... together?"

"Yes, I think he did." he smiled wryly. "He's always been on my back to get married, ever since I met him."

"I think he's very sweet, doting on his wife and kids."

"Kain looked like a lovesick puppy, when he saw you. I think he's got a crush on you." he mentioned.

"No way. He's what, a decade years my junior?" she laughed.

"How about someone three years older than you?" Roy, twenty nine, asked.

"You don't mean-" Riza, twenty six, thought she heard wrong.

"I'm inviting my crush to a party this weekend. It's over at the lake near New Optain, a three hour drive from here. You think she'd like to come?"

"Why wouldn't she?" she smiled.

"Great. Ah, wait here, I need to make a call." he got up and walked about five meters away.

Hughes swept by with their orders, a big grin on his face, and she waited for Roy to come back before she dug in. She glanced at him, and could have sworn he said something like 'I'm sorry, Olivia.' why would he call a woman-

Maybe this Olivia was his date, until he decided to invite her. No way. He wouldn't blow someone off just because he found someone else, that would be rude. Maybe Olivia was the hostess of the party. Yes, maybe.

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine." she brought the knife down to the yellow quiche.

The admittedly delicious meal passed quickly, with Riza once again answering his questions while he listened intently.

When Hughes came back with the check, Riza took it from him. She glanced at it and was astounded. 'No sandwich can cost that much' she muttered to herself as she read through.

"Roy, when did you start letting your dates pay?" The older man questioned him nonchalantly.

"Never." and with a swift motion, he snatched the check out of her hands.

"I invited you-"

"Ah, don't worry, Riza. Let him pay, He's got a lot of money. Anyway, it isn't gentlemanly to let your girlfriend pay for you."

"I'm not his-"

"Here, Maes." Roy interrupted and Maes scooted away, bills in hand.

"You're always interrupting me-"

"So where are you staying now, Riza?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Actually, I'm going to be living in..." she gave him the address Mr. Bradley gave her earlier.

"Bradley Developments' project? Cavorting with the enemy, aren't you now?"

"You won't tell my superiors, won't you?" she asked conspiringly.

"I wouldn't dare." he seemed amused. "Now, I'll pick you up at three in the afternoon on Thursday..."

#

* * *

Whee.


	6. Chapter 6

School was pretty much hell-ish, for my first week. Gosh. I _can't wait _for the rest of third year.

Here you go. I changed the last chapter slightly, because it really was a bit unrealistic. My story _is_ fictional, so yeah, it'll probably get like that, sorry! (sheepish grin here) Especially in the chapter after this. Please look forward to that. For now, please enjoy!

* * *

Riza let herself into unit 2103 of Bradley Development's latest condominium.

Mr. Bradley had called right after she and Roy parted ways, as he needed to get to work.

They agreed to meet in the apartment, and upon seeing Riza, he launched into a short speech.

"So Riza, I'll let you watch this place for me. My cousin decided to stay in the south indefinitely, so please feel free to use it. My only condition is that you don't mention this to my wife. You see, my... cousin is my... charity case, and Mrs. Bradley disapproves. She thinks my relatives are using me, leeching off my good fortune." he chuckled.

"Ah, of course. Thank you so much."

She circled the room, admiring the way it was decorated. They entered the master's bedroom.

"Your belongings are all there." Bradley motioned to the suitcases near the closets.

"Thank you." she repeated, and opened the closets to keep the baggage away to unpack them later, but to her surprise, they were already stuffed with clothes. High end, designer clothes.

"Oh, my cousin must have left some of her clothes. I'll send someone over to pack them up to send away." the man told her.

"We're the same size..." Riza said to herself, but he heard.

"Well, you're free to take anything."

"But your cousin-"

"No, I paid for those. Please, help me get rid of them. You'll do me a big favor."

This was when she realized Mr. Bradley's 'cousin' was actually his... mistress. It didn't make sense any other way. He bought the place for her, and all the clothes... It also explained why he didn't want Mrs. Bradley to know about it. She was a bit disturbed by that, but she didn't know how to confront him about it. She guessed it didn't really matter. It wasn't any of her business.

In less than half an hour, he was gone, back to work too. She couldn't wait to start her own job with Jean Havoc and start being productive.

#

She used the next few days to explore the city, and before long, she found all the places she needed, the grocery, the hospital, practically everything. East City was a big bustling one, but she was getting used to it. She used big crowded roads, and felt safer by herself now.

On Thursday after lunch, she packed herself an overnight bag. Roy had called to tell her that they would stay about three nights and be back by Sunday, so she packed her usual outfits. Since they were attending a party, she chose a dress in a cranberry color from among the clothes in the apartment. Mr. Bradley had told her to take anything, and she had already used her free time to separate the ones she liked.

When Roy first told her they were staying overnight, she'd hesitated. Then he explained that he had an extra room in his place there, and so- "We don't have to share anymore, ...unless you want to." she could feel his smirk from the other line.

DING DONG. The door bell rang, and she opened the door to find Roy, in a light blue long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I've missed you." he greeted her frankly.

"Hello to you, too." she smiled warmly, honestly happy to see him again. He had been on her mind for quite a while. Little did she know, she was also all he could think of.

"You know, you distract me a lot." he told her as she let him in.

She was surprised at that. "I do? How?"

"Very easily."

She gave him a look and got the rest of her stuff while he waited in the living room.

#

Three and a half hours later, Riza found herself in a beautiful medium-sized log cabin overlooking a lake. The water was starting to freeze up from the change of seasons. Winter was coming.

"We're really allowed to stay here?" she murmured in awe.

"Yes, Riza. And we can do _anything _we want."

Her heart started to beat faster. "What kind of things?"

"First, I'd like to light a fire and get some dinner cooking." he smirked.

Warmth filled the cavernous space with its high ceilings. They had shared a light dinner and were now curled up on the couch in front of the flickering embers. Of course, she sat a ways from him on one end of the long sofa.

"I'm interested in martial arts, yes. I guess learning some self defense may do me good."

"Or you could just buy a gun." he suggested. "So why didn't your brothers teach you?"

"They didn't want to fight a _girl_." She rolled her eyes. "I feel like I've been the one doing all the talking. I'm never this talkative, you know."

"You're not... talkative?" he raised an eyebrow and edged closer to her. She didn't seem to notice as she took a sip of her mug of hot chocolate.

"You keep asking questions. I should get the same chance."

"There's nothing much to know about me..." he said evasively.

"Your family?"

"My father.. He died when I was three."

"And your mother?"

"She abandoned me when he died."

"I'm... sorry."

"Don't be. She's an arrogant woman, she's selfish and conceited. She left me because my father was poor, and in turn, I was too."

She listened for him to continue.

"It's kind of a cliché, actually, the poor little rich girl falling in love with the dirt poor disenchanted boy with nothing but a good head on his shoulders. She fell in love with him while he worked for their farm here in the east." he explained, wrapping his fingers around his own mug.

"So, true love conquering all, they eloped to Central city, and I was born. My family got along quite okay, with finances and everything. But my mother missed the privileges she had when she was rich. After my father passed away, she was even left more helpless. She didn't know what to do with me. So she did the most reasonable thing. She abandoned me and married another rich guy who was courting her before her 'mistake'."

"That's..." she mumbled. She could see the hurt in his eyes when he recounted the story, but he looked away into the flames. Unconsciously, her hand went to his, which was set in the space between them.

"My aunt, my father's sister, took me in. She had a lot of kids- four daughters, all older than me. But she still loved me like I was her own child." he smiled sadly.

"Your mother must feel remorseful. After all, she is your mother." she said softly.

He shifted his gaze at her and she tensed up with the cold harshness present in his dark black eyes. He then seized her wrist with a force that did not really hurt, but wasn't gentle either. "She never loved me, and she would never feel guilty. Actually, she went ahead and had another son."

Riza could imagine it. She'd thought that when her mom died, she'd taken her dad with her. Berthold Hawkeye was nothing more than an empty shell, and Riza learned to fend for herself. She felt so completely lost then.

But then Trishia Elric came into their lives, and along with the two teenage boys she had, she almost completely made her father feel alive again. Once again, she felt loved.

Roy must have been hurt seeing his own mother direct all her love at his step brother. "I feel sorry for him. Your stepbrother." she told him.

His eyes lightened a bit and his lips curved into a smile. "Yes, you should be. He's an idiot." he agreed. He leaned in closer towards her.

She stared into his coal black eyes, determined and piercing, staring back into her own.

"Your eyes are a beautiful reddish brown." he whispered.

"They were like my mother's, I've been told." her face inches away from his.

"She must have been insanely ravishing, like her daughter."

"I think I fall short, when compared..." she replied as his lips came even closer.

RING RING. RING RING. A phone interrupted in the background, and they both pulled back. He glanced at his cellphone.

"Sorry, I've... got to take this. It's a business call." he mumbled, annoyed.

Her heart was still pounding rapidly, but less now than when he was mere inches away from her. She sighed slightly, in relief or in disappointment, she didn't know, but Roy had already picked up the call and stalked off to the next room.

She willed herself to calm down, and she watched the fire once again, thinking of Roy's story. She thought of how inexperienced she was with the whole world in general. She was young and she hadn't seen much of it yet.

She watched the beautiful flames, flickering and cracking in a steady rhythm. That was exactly how Roy was, she contemplated. Like fire, he was hypnotizing. Tantalizing. Roy was mysterious, and... mature.

_It's dangerous to play with fire. _The childhood lesson drilled into her by her father crossed her mind before she felt her tired eyes close.

#

Roy clicked the phone off. Incompetent assistants. He was on vacation, and they couldn't manage without him! Then again, the earthquake damaging the building in Reole was something to worry about. He returned to the room where he'd left Riza. Where he'd left off.

'That killed the mood.' he thought to himself wryly. 'I need to relax.'

He came upon a sleeping form on the sofa. She hadn't seemed to move from the place, but she apparently found a blanket. The conference call took well over an hour. He couldn't help but admire the peacefulness in her features. Almost like a child.

'She's not that young, Roy, and she's intriguing. That's why you brought her here. You love a good challenge.' he reminded himself.

"Riza?" he tried to wake her softly. She shifted her weight, but her breathing stayed even. 'There's always tomorrow night, I guess.' Roy thought as he took her into his arms and carried her into a bedroom.

#

"Good morning." he was up and at 'em at eight in the morning when she walked into the room, still in the clothes she wore the day before.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked him as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"You looked too comfortable." he replied.

"Oh yeah, your business call. Was everything alright?" she remembered the interruption.

"Oh, a bunch of people at the my firm needed my help." he dismissed. "I can't wait to unwind at that party tonight. Which reminds me, I've got to bring you over to meet Rebecca. Get changed and we'll leave for her place."

#

She showered and dressed, and he drove to a villa big enough to house an army.

"This is Rebecca. Rebecca, Riza." he introduced her to a bubbly brunette who greeted them at the door.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Riza spoke politely.

"Great, Roy! You've brought a date! I thought you were bringing Olivia."

"I planned to bring Riza along for a vacation. She makes for great company."

"I imagine. It takes a lot to get Roy's interest."

"Apparently, he finds me interesting." she smiled a small smile. Rebecca was her age, and she seemed really nice.

They toured the place, which was decorated for the party later that night. Riza learned that Rebecca and her husband Mason owned the place, and thus were the hosts of the party.

"It's a small get together for our associates." Roy explained.

They shared lunch with the couple, and were about to leave when Rebecca suddenly suggested something.

"Oh Riza, how would you like to get ready together for the party? I can do your make up, and your hair!" Rebecca squealed. Apparently, she took a liking to Riza.

"I'd love to, but my stuff are..."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll send your stuff over here, Riza." Roy told her, with an amused look in his eyes as he got into his car, waving at them.

#

"So, tell me, how do you find Roy?" Rebecca had whisked her off into an empty bedroom.

"What do you mean, how do I find Roy?" Riza asked, bemused.

"He's a hunk, Riza! Why, if I weren't already happily married, I'd-"

"But you _are_ happily married." she laughed.

"I knew that. But I think _you _are perfect for him!"

"How so?"

"Roy's never brought a real girl he was interested in to _my_ parties. Usually, he brings business associates, or people in our circle." she grinned.

"We just happened to meet each other-"

"Trust me, he's serious."

"I hope you're right, I... I think I may be _in love_ with him." she acknowledged her feelings.

* * *

Belated happy Royai day, and to all the Filipinos, happy Independence day! C:


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, thanks for the reviews. I love that it's not just about quantity (though a lot of you _have_ taken the time), but also quality! Thank you so much! Your reviews are mostly constructive and maybe sometimes off-subject., but I love those too! Haha.

Okay, warning, there's a scene here... Uhm... Well. My friend neko suke II says it should still fit into the T rating. But if you don't want to read... er... sexual themes, (not that I haven't been writing that in the last chapters. This chapter is just more... serious?) then... Yeah. Maybe I'm just worrying unnecessarily.

* * *

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Riza. Wait 'til Roy sees you." Rebecca gushed when Riza was finally ready.

The chiffon dress she put on was beautiful. Cloth crisscrossed over her chest in a halter style which left her back bare, and the A-Line skirt fell to just above her knees. It actually looked good on her. After, Rebecca had fun with her hair and make-up, twisting her locks into an elegant up-do. Riza then topped it off with her own earrings, simple diamonds hanging off silver.

"I hope he'll like it." she told Rebecca. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Go knock him out!" she cheered, pushing her in the direction of the door.

#

The party was beginning to warm up as the guests arrived and started to mingle.

When Roy caught his first glance at her, he actually looked shocked. He took in her appearance and slowly smiled, taking her hand and leading her into the crowd of people.

"You look... Stunning, in that dress." he complimented, eying her with an appreciative gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you. You're looking pretty good too." she admired the dark suit he was presently wearing.

"I can't wait for later tonight, when you're in my arms, and out of that." he whispered into her ear, and she shivered, involuntarily.

"This is Riza Hawkeye-" he had started to introduce her to some people, and so she smiled politely. 'A small get together?' she thought to herself ironically. But even with the throngs of well-dressed men and women, it seemed Roy knew everyone there.

Not everyone in the party was like Rebecca, though. As Riza was introduced to different people throughout the party, she realized they were all mostly snobby people from the socialites magazine she'd picked up in one lobby or another. Some were movie stars and celebrities. What did Roy call them? Associates? They were somewhat condescending, and she suspected it was because her name did not seem familiar to them. When they saw Roy, though, they completely fawned over him.

"Roy, I want to talk about the building in Reole I want you to design."

"Mustang, glad to see you, now how about drawing the plans for my house in Dublith?"

Roy worked for them, then, she concluded. He handled some more formalities with people before dinner was served. They took part of the meal, and Riza found herself content. He then led her out some glass doors, inviting her for a walk around the garden. Music was playing in the background, and for a while, it was quiet, just the two of them. They were both glad of the reprieve of silence.

"This feels unreal. Rebecca's villa is beautiful." she admired the well-lit place from their vantage point across the lawn.

"Thanks, _I_ designed it." he laughed.

She smiled. "You're very successful at what you do. Did you always want to be an architect?"

"No, my childhood dream was to become rich." he said with a wry smile. "I always wanted to prove my mother wrong."

"She doesn't know what she's missing." she stared into his somber obsidian eyes.

"Dance with me?" he asked, deciding it was time for a change of subject. The music was faint, but you could still hear the melody clearly enough. She nodded in reply.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly started to sway to the music. Awkwardly, she rounded her arms over his shoulders, around his neck. It was a bit silly, dancing together in the cool air in the middle of the lush lawn while the other guests were inside.

"Riza." his voice suddenly sounding husky and deeper than it ever had been.

She looked up, unsure of what to say, but she was spared from answering when Roy kissed her. His lips were soft and gentle with her own, as if just tasting her. Then he put a hand on her back, and another one on her nape, deepening the kiss. She felt no need to hesitate. She surrendered herself completely to his touch. She hadn't realized until then, but she wanted to taste those lips herself. Now it was happening, and she felt like she was losing herself in the pleasure.

"Riza." he said her name once they parted for air. This time, his voice sounded entrancing, and momentarily, she was spellbound.

Dazed, she followed him as he held her hand and started to walk.

#

They arrived back at the summer cottage via Roy's Mustang.

The night was cool, the moon was shining brightly, the lake was calm.

And Riza Hawkeye was as nervous as _hell_.

During the short drive, she thought to herself that Roy was practically a stranger, but he was implying that they- You _know_. Maybe it was normal in the city, to... Roy Mustang certainly didn't seem to think it a big deal. Maybe she was being small town-ish. She didn't want him to think that.

Nothing was going to happen, she told herself. He'd already had her in his home last night, and he'd slept in the room next to hers. He wouldn't be that rash.

Roy had kept silent in the car, and now was offering Riza some coffee in the kitchen they had been in just that morning.

She sipped on the warm brown liquid slowly, wondering what Roy was thinking. He was leaning back on the counter, watching her with something in his eyes. She couldn't tell what.

'Roy is a good person, you know that very well. Even when you weren't attracted to him.' she told herself in her mind. 'That's why you agreed to come. That's why you trusted him to whisk you off all the way here to New Optain. You _trust_ him. But should you _really_?"

"Are you done?" his low voice brought her out of her reverie. He had taken off his jacket, and was now in a long sleeved shirt, tie loosened off, top buttons opened.

"Yes." She stood from the table to hand him her mug.

"I'll have to clean these up first."

"Fine." She was starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to come on the vacation. Roy had been a wonderful host, and she'd enjoyed the party with him, particularly at the end, but she wondered about the handsome stranger.

"Riza." he approached suddenly and quickly pulled her into another kiss.

'Just a kiss,' she thought. Truthfully, she enjoyed it a lot. Roy then placed a hand behind her and the other into her hair, his mouth growing more demanding. He pulled her closer to him. She gave in, parting her lips, running her fingers through his dark hair. She tasted the bitterness of the coffee he drank, understood the ravenous hunger he felt and succumbed to it.

She barely noticed her hair tumble back down onto her shoulders after he had expertly removed the many pins that had previously held it up.

She barely noticed his fingers running through her tresses, unraveling the soft and wavy blonde locks.

She barely noticed him settling down onto the couch, and pulling her onto his lap.

After all, how could she notice anything but the way his lips seemed to devour her own, and how luscious the feeling that shot through her was?

She only realized what was happening when Roy had the zipper of her dress halfway down her back. Suddenly, she jerked away, as if she'd been burnt.

"Roy!" she let out. He was... She shouldn't let...

"You look amazing, Riza."

"Don't, I don't think-"

"Riza, you've made me wait long enough." he almost growled out, placing his lips on her cheek.

"Roy, I-" she pushed him away.

"I want you..._ I love you, Riza_." he uttered in a low urgent voice, dark eyes piercing as they stared into hers, and then he took her lips with his own once again.

She felt herself unable to think, and the phrase he muttered ran through her mind. Didn't she love him too? She was so helplessly attracted to this handsome man who had been so nice to her, ever since they met.

She felt his hands on her zipper again, but this time, she did not object. He then guided her hands to the top of his shirt buttons, and she fumbled with them, hands shaky.

She got her wish- she fingered the hard muscles on his stomach, and she was enthralled. He was all hers to touch. He shook off the shirt, and she ran her hands over his chest, slowly at first, as if unsure. Not realizing just how much she was tormenting him.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Riza." he swept her off her feet as he had done so many times before, carrying her with care, as if she were made of glass. She felt herself being placed gently onto a soft bed and he started to kiss her neck slowly, tantalizingly, moving his body over hers.

#

She woke to find herself alone in the bed, light filtering in from the window.

"Roy?" she opened her eyes fully, recalling the night before.

"Great, you're awake." he said seriously from the armchair he was seated in, across the room. He was already showered and dressed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, straight to the point.

She knew what he was talking about. "I didn't... think it mattered." she tried to explain. "Would you have done... otherwise, if you knew?

"I would've been more gentle with you." he frowned.

"No, it was... you were... perfect." she smiled at his caring statement and at the memory of the night before.

She sat up with the bed sheet around her and found his shirt on the floor, so she picked it up and put it on, suddenly uncomfortable with him watching her. "I'll... borrow this."

He stood up and walked towards her slowly, face still in a frown. Roy pulled her close, placing his lips on her temple. She didn't know how to react. Not that she had time to, before he said "You should get showered and dressed." and practically killed the moment.

#

"Yes, you can come over in an hour. Yes, see you then." he snapped his phone close.

"Who was that?" Riza asked, having heard the last part of the conversation, walking into the room fresh from the shower. She toweled her hair dry.

Roy looked at her somberly. "I'm sorry, but we've got to cut this short, Riza. I've got some business I need to discuss with someone, and they're coming over here."

"I could wait-"

"I've called Rebecca to send a driver and a car to bring you home." he intervened. "And he's already here." he pushed aside a curtain to see outside.

#

She had packed all her stuff and found herself being led by Roy down the path from his home.

She wondered why he was being so cold and impersonal, after everything that had just happened. He acted as if _nothing _had happened.

"Goodbye, Riza." there was a finality in his tone that she could not understand. "If there are any consequences after what happened last night, please tell me. If you would, contact me through Jean."

She felt her face heat up. 'Consequences? He means pregnancy?' she thought to herself. She nodded numbly in reply.

He opened the door of the car without another word and she got in.

"See you around, Roy." her voice cracked at the end, but he didn't seem to notice as he closed the car door.

Riza looked back at the cottage, at the lake, but the retreating figure of Roy created a weird emotion in her heart she just couldn't place. It sort of... hurt.

The driver of the car, an older man with grayish hair who only spoke to her to ask her where she was headed, pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

The Catalina family chauffeur, Vato Falman, did not seem to notice the tears starting to form in the blonde's confused eyes. If he did, he preferred not to ask why, and instead he let her realize about them by herself when they streamed down her slightly pink cheeks.

* * *

Yes, you can bash/curse at me/tell me off now. But really! That was an integral part to the story!

...This was a bad idea. Seemed like a good one at first, but now I'm not sure if I can pull it off. D:

I'm feeling down. Next time I write a multi-chapter fic, the plot's going to be completely original!


	8. Chapter 8

Hahaha. Weird, but I love how people are cursing at Mustang. Is that bad? It makes me feel good that I've been able to elicit such... viole- ...strong reactions from you guys. C:

Er... I couldn't wait for next weekend. (which was when I was originally planning to post this) So here's a chapter. I don't think it's very exciting, but it's needed. Meaning, there's not much Roy or Royai, but anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

#

"Ma'am, we've arrived." Falman shook her awake. She had fallen asleep in the back of the car.

'Thank you, Falman." she nodded to the kind looking man who had just driven three hours to get to the city, and would take three hours again to get back. "Please tell that to Rebecca, too."

He raised his arm and gave her a small salute in response.

Riza was a bit confused as to how she was sent back home unceremoniously. She thought to herself that maybe he would call her later, after his meeting, to explain or something. He'd asked for her number last Monday, in Hughes' restaurant, so he'd have no trouble reaching her.

Days passed, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and not a word from Roy came. She tried to reach him through his cellphone once or twice, but her calls were somehow rejected. 'Maybe something happened?' She worried.

Then on Tuesday, she decided to call home.

"Riza!" Her father had answered the phone, pausing to cough. More like hack the phlegm out of his lungs.

"Dad, how are you feeling?" she clutched the phone tighter. He was obviously in pain. First his heart, and then his lungs.

"Bah, don't mind me. How's my little pumpkin? Have you encountered any trouble over there?"

"Nothing important." she smiled sadly at how he wheezed out the childhood nickname, and how he worried about her. "I'm starting my new job tomorrow, dad. I'm a secretary for a Mr. Jean Havoc."

"Don't forget to bring home any boyfriend you have over there, one weekend." he commanded.

"Dad, I didn't leave you to find a guy here!" she protested.

"Well, if any guys there are rude to you, call us up, and I'll send Edward and Alphonse to go and beat him up for you."

"Thanks, dad." she smiled, she could take care of herself. Most of time. She remembered that incident with Roy, and shook it off. "How's mom?"

"Trishia..." his voice softened. "Trishia's so patient with my condition, Riza. She takes care of me so well. What have I done to deserve that?"

"Probably because you worked so hard to single-handedly raise a daughter for three years." She'd forgiven him long ago.

"You mean I didn't fail that?" he replied cheekily, and he coughed out loud again.

He assured her of his health, and she put the phone down a good thirty minutes later.

Her father's deteriorating health served as a distraction, at least for a while. She felt her eyes fill up with hot tears at the helplessness she felt. Her father could get better. They just needed the funds to pay for the operations.

'You're going to do something about it. You start your job tomorrow, and now is no time for tears.' she told herself as she slipped under the covers of the bed.

#

"Thank god you're here, Riza." the handsome blond man greeted as she approached his desk.

"Good morning, Jean." she mumbled, not quite looking into his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he took an unlit cigarette from his mouth and observed her. She'd left her hair down, but she was still so impeccably dressed. Her white blouse neat and her slacks ironed smooth.

"I'm fine, sir."

"If you say so..." he replied, disbelievingly as he peered at her.

'Get yourself together, Riza!' she scolded herself. "Yes, sir. Do you need me to do anything?"

She spent the whole morning learning the ropes around Flame Industries. Jean Havoc was the head of property acquisition, a very high position. It also meant he was very busy.

She took numerous calls for appointments and meetings, organized his schedule, and delivered his paperwork. She also used her break to get him a sandwich and some coffee when at three in the afternoon, Havoc still hadn't left his office for lunch.

"Thanks." he grinned at her, taking the care package, once again swamped with paperwork.

"No problem, sir. By the way, here's another stack for you to look over." she handed him the thick folder and he groaned when he saw it.

"God. Gimme a break." he muttered as he took them and scanned through them, before reaching into his pocket for another cigarette. Automatically, Riza walked around his desk to open the window behind him so the room would not smell of smoke. She would also have to periodically check up on him to make sure he was still working, she noted to herself, as Havoc leaned back and propped his legs up on his desk for a break.

#

She devoted herself to her work for the next few days, almost completely forgetting about Roy. Roy hadn't called, or anything. She hadn't heard any word from him.

During one of her walks around the city that weekend, something in a store window caught her eye. It was a dark red tie, and she could see _him_ wearing it. Without thinking of the cost, she bought it. "It's for Alphonse.' she reasoned out to herself, trying to erase a certain smug looking smirking face from her mind.

#

"Great work, Riza. Not bad, for your first week. We work well together." he complimented her on the next Wednesday, as he left his office and headed to her desk to hand her another stack of documents.

"Thank you, sir. It's because I'm learning from a good boss." she replied, starting to sort out the last of the files Havoc had gone through. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, next to her.

"Actually, _you're _quite the hot topic over the building. Everyone's been asking me about my new, beautiful secretary, even in meetings!"

"Oh, really?" she glanced disinterestedly at her boss, but she suddenly was compelled to look again. Jean Havoc was well-built, taller than Roy by about half a foot. He possessed swoon-worthy sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He was also muscular and tanned, and when he grinned like that... The only flaw was the cigarette stains starting to form on his teeth.

But she knew he was a man who didn't mix business with pleasure. Secretaries from other departments had told her that much, during her lunch break. She had heard about his recent secretaries, and why they lost their jobs. It was always the same story. They fell for Jean, and it got in the way of their productivity, so he had them transferred to different divisions.

"Yes, they ask _particularly_ about if you're taken." he mentioned, casually glancing at her, catching her staring.

She quickly turned her attention to her work. Among the files on her desk, the daily newspaper that Havoc picked up in the morning was opened to a certain page that he had seemed to be looking at earlier. She recognized Rebecca's friendly face on one of the pictures, and she was intrigued. The page seemed to be devoted wholly to the party she had attended, and ditched- with Roy. She felt something rise in her chest, like a numbness, threatening to take over. She had been so busy the past few days that she had practically forgotten about him. No, she knew she was lying. He was always in the back of her mind.

"Are you?" Jean continued to prod her.

Her gaze fell onto a specific picture of a black-haired man with even darker colored eyes. "N... No, I'm not taken..." she choked on her words.

"How are you acquainted with him, anyway?" he noticed the picture her attention was fixed on.

It had Roy with one arm intimately draped across the shoulders of a very pretty blond. It was Roy, but the blond... It wasn't her. She was incredibly beautiful, with sharp icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair curled at the ends.

The caption underneath said 'Heiress Olivia Mira Armstrong and purported boyfriend, Flame Industries CEO Roy Mustang, in her new home near the Catalina villa.' It was dated two Saturdays ago, the day she left him at the lake.

Boyfriend? Roy had dismissed her to discuss business with _someone_. That _someone_ was Olivia Armstrong. And they were a couple. The kitchen in the background looked eerily familiar.

Then it hit her. The cottage- it belonged to Olivia Armstrong! He had taken her to his _girlfriend_'s place and they... On _her_ bed! Stabs of pain shot through her body in sharp succession. She breathed in deeply.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she took in the other caption, the one under the picture of Roy surrounded by two more ladies. 'Roy Mustang with past flames, socialites Juliet Douglas and Catherine Elle Armstrong.' they clung to his arms like... koala bears on branches. Tightly. Closely.

She let out a strangled sob when she realized what she had done. Shame made her cry even harder. She had known him for just a week! Not even! Mustang wasn't interested in her. She was _nothing_ to him. She was a one night stand, she was a relationship with no strings attached. He was a womanizer, and he was her first...

"Riza?" Havoc grew alarmed at her state. He had been watching her since she hadn't answered his last question. "Riza!" he approached her desk to take her into his arms.

"He tricked me. He did all that to get me to put out. The jerk." she mumbled incoherently into his shirt. "I thought he was a good person. He took care of me, and I fell for him."

"Shh..." he soothed, rubbing a hand on her back.

"He's a sick person, and I was a fool to think I loved him. He didn't love me. He's a liar. He deserves to go to hell." despite her angry words, her face only showed regret.

He didn't know what to say. He knew exactly what Roy had done to her, as he was a serial perpetrator. 'This wouldn't be the first time.' he thought to himself wryly, gazing at the wreck in his arms. Except that usually, the girls understood everything first. Roy could not be tied down, never. He was just that way.

"I thought he was a normal architect. That he worked for those people-" she continued. "Why did he let me think that?"

'And he's the president of Flame Industries?' the idea washed over her. Bradley had asked her to look for the spies employed by this dishonest man! And she'd... slept with him! A wave of nausea overcame her, and she grew dizzy. If it weren't for Havoc holding her up, she wouldn't have been able to stand upright.

How stupid. She'd only known him for a week, even less, and she let him... She couldn't believe what an idiot she was. Edward had warned her about those kinds of people. Roy was no better than the two they encountered that night she met him.

She glanced at Havoc, who had pity in his eyes. It was all she could stand. She was stronger than this. Havoc was her boss, for goodness sake. And there she was, looking so unprofessional. He would probably fire her. And then she wouldn't be able to find out the name of the spy.

"I have to leave." she suddenly pulled away from him, wiping her tears away. She then made to grab her coat and her bag.

"I'll drive you-" Jean started to offer.

"No, I'll walk. I'm very sorry, sir. Please excuse my behavior. It was inappropriate." she told him. "Good-bye, Jean."

"Be careful." he worried. But his words never reached her ears, because she was already out the door.

She paced through the busy streets of the city, losing herself in her self loathing thoughts.

Once she arrived at her place, she turned on her lap top and googled Roy Mustang. She scrolled through the countless society pictures posted of him, the President of Flame Investments. Roy J. Mustang, 'Youngest Billionaire in the East.' 'International Playboy'; the titles magazines awarded him. She cursed at herself.

Then she found herself unable to cry anymore. But only because she had no tears left to shed.

#

"Riza." Havoc spoke when she entered the office the next day.

"I'm so sorry." she reiterated when she saw him perched on her desk.

"No, it's fine. But are you?" he asked worriedly.

"Please, just forget about what happened last night." she asked him, eyes pleading.

"I can't. I know Roy. He's been my friend since we were teenagers. He likes... to fool around."

"Apparently." she retorted, not meaning to sound that annoyed at Jean, who was only worried about her.

"Forget about him, Riza. He's really like that. What I don't understand is why you're so disturbed by the fact that he's the president of this company. You didn't know?"

She shook her head. Right. He was president of such a successful company. And he kept it successful by employing spies to feed him other companies' plans. The liar. "You're right, Jean. He's probably forgotten about me already." she replied nonchalantly.

"What do you intend to do now?" he asked

"Have you call up Mr. Comanche, he's been expecting you to call him for two days now.

"No, I mean what do you intend to do when you see Roy?" he explained when she deliberately misunderstood the question.

"Frankly, I don't want to see him again for as long as I live." she announced.

"That's too bad. He'll probably be at the party the night after tomorrow."

"Party?"

"The annual Flame Industries executive personnel party. Roy's hosting it, and all the head executives and their secretaries are invited."

"Can I bail out from this one, Jean? I don't think I can face him... Not yet."

"Nope, I need you to be there. You're my date." he smiled slyly. "I'll help you face him."

#

* * *

And so from now on this fic is going to be HavocAi and RoyEd! YAY.

Ahaha. _Joke_. No way, stop dreaming, Hiroshi-kun31. Though you and neko suke II would probably be happy if I really decided that.

On a side note, I love HavocAi! Though not as much as Royai, of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Waw. I woke up this morning to my hundredth review! I told myself that I'd go get a mint chocolate milkshake (Oh, it's super duper yummy!) if I ever reached that number for a single fic, but I never thought it would be so soon! Thank you so much! But I think I'm going to postpone that milkshake for maybe until... I finish this story. I'm honestly not satisfied much by my work... Still, I appreciate all the comments! And all the people reading this. C: I love you guys. Haha. Please continue to look forward to the rest of the story.

* * *

#

She slipped into the beautiful strapless black dress she chose to wear for the party. No, she didn't think that if she dressed her best that Roy would be impressed, or even take her back. Roy Mustang was a jerk, and she would never be attracted to him again.

Her heart sunk at the blatant lie she told herself. Roy sucked, but he was someone she couldn't ever forget. So if she encountered him that night, she would treat him indifferently. Like _he_ treated_ her. _She would show no care. No emotion. She would face him, make small talk, and excuse herself to talk to anyone _but him_. She would be invincible.

She started on her make up, applying lipstick and blush. She put on a beautiful necklace that Ed and Al had saved up to get her one Christmas in their teens. On the silver chain hung an simple silver pendant that looked like a ring. Then she opened her jewelry box for her mother's earrings. She panicked slightly when she found that they weren't where she usually placed them.

'Where could they have gone?' those earrings were important to her mother because she'd received them from her own mother. Now she'd misplaced them.

She racked her memory for it. Of course! 'I wore them to Rebecca's party... and in Roy's girlfriend's place and..." she remembered the feel of Roy's lips on her ear. "Oh god. He took my earrings off because they got in his way. They're in Olivia's bed!' Anger coursed through her again. Why couldn't he just be content with everything he'd already done? Now she'd be forced to actually talk to him and _ask, even beg_ him for her mother's earrings.

Her phone dinged with a message saying her date was downstairs. She grabbed her purse and her red shawl, slamming the door close on her way out.

#

"You look beautiful tonight, Riza." he smiled, leaning on a sleek silver car parked in front of the condominium building. She had a sudden flashback of the day she met Roy outside her office building. _His_ office building.

"Hello, Jean." she replied, banishing her thoughts of _him_ from her mind.

"If you like Roy so much, why don't you try getting him back?" Havoc peered at her while he held the car door open.

"I don't like him." she narrowed her eyes.

He sighed as he admired the way her simple dress accentuated her curves. "Your eyes are still reddish."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Only that you cried yourself to sleep last night, and that you hid the puffiness well with make up."

"Alright, but so what? I'm not going to beg the scum of a man to take me back- in fact, we were never together in the first place!"

"Sleeping with him doesn't constitute as being together, huh?" he laughed, pausing at a stoplight and glancing at her.

"Well, not to him, obviously." she refused to spill any tears in front of the infuriating guy. Was he intentionally trying to pour oil into the fire?

"I don't get it. He's usually frank with his women. Usually, they know that it'd be nothing more than a night, or maybe two. That they shouldn't expect any form of commitment." he scratched his chin.

Pouring oil _and_ gasoline. "So he really does just sleep around? What a satyromaniac, sleeping with anyone. I can't believe him, Jean. And I can't believe I agreed to come with you tonight."

"Because I wanted to show Roy just what he's missing, and what I'm enjoying."

"I am not romantically interested in you, Jean. I heard about your last secretaries."

"How they fell for my irresistible charm?" he grinned in an easy going manner. "Yet none of those relationships ended well." His grin turned into a frown.

Her expression did not change. "Let's make this clear, I won't be trusting any man for a while."

"So this is an entirely platonic relationship."

"I'd prefer it to be." A small smile graced her lips.

"Well, _friend_. Please humor me for tonight, I've got a plan."

#

Roy Mustang glanced up from the conversation he was having with some vice president of something or another. He wasn't really paying attention, and the conversation consisted of the other guy babbling off while he nodded and pretended to listen. What did catch his attention was Jean Havoc entering the huge event room with a girl in his arms.

'This should be interesting.' he thought. Champagne glass in hand, he excused himself and strode away from the man.

#

She'd caught him looking at them from across the room. 'He's coming over here.' she panicked in her mind, quickly turning to the other direction.

"Relax. You're better than him, remember? You decided to act like you don't care, because you_ don't _care." Havoc felt her tense up next to him. He wasn't stupid. He knew why. He squeezed her slim waist, as if to boost her confidence.

"Havoc, I don't believe I've met your date." A deep voice came from behind them.

Jean turned to greet him first. "Don't try to charm her away from me now, Mustang."

She took a deep breath and felt Havoc give her palm a squeeze, this time. Her confidence returned, and she faced Roy with an unreadable expression.

Roy's eyes widened for just a moment, then if possible, they turned even darker. Jean couldn't decide whether it was from some kind of animosity or even... desire.

"_Riza_ is your date, Jean?" he all but growled. His gaze never left her.

She flinched at his tone, and Havoc thought he should intervene. "Yeah. Guess my skills aren't as bad as you think." he chuckled, trying, and failing to lighten the mood.

"Well, she probably realized that she wouldn't get anything better than me, and settled for you."

"Stop talking as if I'm not here." she hissed. "And for your information, Jean was... way better than you, you bastard."

"Stop talking as if you _didn't _enjoy me. You liar."

"Don't think I'm anything like you. You're a cheat, a swindler, a con artist, a damn good liar." she raised her voice, and people started to give them looks. 'And I was an idiot.' she thought.

"Havoc." a cool voice interrupted before Roy could retort to Riza's accusation.

A blond came up beside Roy. It was Olivia- the woman she had seen in the newspaper. The woman who had her mother's earrings. Olivia, the woman who was Roy's... date, judging by the intimate way Roy snaked an arm around her waist.

"Nice to see you again, Armstrong." Havoc replied, mirroring Roy by twining his own arm around Riza's waist. His jaw became taut and suddenly tense.

Roy noticed it, and smirked knowingly. Riza also noticed it, and realized that Jean Havoc was somehow in love with Olivia Armstrong. Too bad she was his best friend's date tonight. No wonder why Havoc was so intent on getting Riza as his date. He must have concluded it was a win-win situation for the both of them.

"Riza, this is Olivia Armstrong." Havoc introduced her to Riza, voice a bit pained.

"You must be Riza Hawkeye. Rebecca told me about you." Olivia's tone was ice-like, cool and collected.

Riza wasn't intimidated, though. "Nice to meet you, Olivia. Roy must have _forgotten to mention _you." she replied, smiling back at her, totally ignoring the looks both Roy and Jean were giving her. Olivia's reaction was a slightly raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, she was torn from Havoc's hold on her waist by an iron grip on her arm, and dragged through the crowd and out into a fire escape and a stairwell. Roy locked the door before anyone could follow.

"Damn it, Riza. You, with _Jean_? Really?" Dark eyes searched icy reddish brown ones seemingly devoid of any feeling.

"What does it matter to you?" her breathing was uneven from the overwhelming emotions threatening to burst out of her. "And I do like him better than you, Roy. You know why?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he approached her and grabbed her wrists, while she struggled.

"He didn't lie to me. He didn't send me away abruptly the next morning to meet up with his real girlfriend." she practically seethed, glaring at the man whose face did not betray any emotion now.

"He didn't trick me into getting into his bed. He didn't ignore my attempts to get in touch with him, even when I was so worried." she continued. "Because he didn't say he _loved_ me when he never actually _meant_ it." Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Suddenly, he pushed her up against the wall, holding her wrists up at each side of her head. Then he quickly covered her lips with his. For one aching moment, she _let _him kiss her, his mouth ravenous and forceful. Hungry. Devouring.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not free herself of his grip. He'd pinned her using his strong arms, and the whole length of his body was pressed up against her.

He finally stopped to gasp for air, and she did the same. She glared and struggled against him, wanting so badly to slap him. Or hurt him at least. As much as_ he _had hurt _her_. She was utterly furious at the deceitful man, yet _resistance was futile_.

"Tell me _one_ thing, Roy. Did you ever intend to get in touch with me after that Saturday morning, when you sent me away?" he had dipped his head down once again to take her lips with his when she interrupted and asked him that, in a quiet voice. She stared at him as though she were searching the deep black pools of his eyes for answers.

He didn't reply, nor did he let her go. Instead, he returned her gaze with smoldering eyes.

"No," he conceded after a few moments. "But god do I want you so much right now. You don't know just how much I'd like to screw you senseless, right here." he admitted fiercely, as if_ that_ made up for everything.

"Why can't you understand such a simple thing, Roy? I _hate_ you." she whispered slowly, lethally, voice raw with anger and disgust.

His grip suddenly slackened, and she took the chance to slip out from under him.

Without a word, she gathered what she thought was left of her dignity. She then pushed open the fire exit door and walked back into the lively soiree with her head held high and her tears held back.

#

"You shouldn't have brought me here, Jean. This was a mistake." shakily, she approached and took the empty seat beside him. She willed her heart to stop beating erratically. To calm down.

"Are you alright?" he held out a flute of wine to her. "Olivia and I were kind of surprised by Roy's actions. We decided to just pretend he hadn't practically dragged you away" he joked.

"No. I am far from alright." she placed a hand on her temple, as if she had a headache, and took a sip. She hated her hand for shaking so. "What kind of man doesn't understand that he's not wanted? That instead of being insulted, he forces himself on you?"

"He must really like you th- wait, forced himself on...?" Havoc stared at her and noticed her bruised lips and slightly mussed up bun, until realization dawned unto him. "I'm betting that it was _because_ you insulted him."

"What is he, stupid?" she replied sarcastically.

"A tad sadistic, actually."

"I thought you were friends."

"We are. He's a good person, deep inside, but he's not perfect, and neither am I." he lifted a hand to push away a stray tendril of hair from her forehead. "Way to make him jealous, by the way. He's probably still stinging from the 'Jean's better than you' remark."

"Oh Jean, I'm sorry that I made him think... we were... sleeping together." her cheeks flushed, matching her frustration.

"Well, how about we make it legitimate?" he grinned.

She gave him a disapproving look, and he grinned while holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"You've got Olivia, Jean. It's so obvious in the way you... drool after her." her small smile had a mischievous tinge to it.

His face turned serious. "We're just friends now."

"You wish you weren't, though." she concluded, somewhat feeling triumphant.

He ignored her provocation and instead looked at her solemnly.

"He's going to ignore you now Riza, because you hurt his pride. Then again, there's also a chance he'll make your life miserable."

"I don't think he could make me feel more miserable than he already has." she tried to ignore the foreign feeling he'd kindled in the pit of her stomach. It was utterly nauseating.

"Just... be careful, okay?"

"I will be, Jean. You, on the other hand, have got to be more assertive. Olivia probably deserves better than him."

"I'm pretty sure they're not in that kind of relationship. Roy's single."

"He could have fooled me. Oh wait, he already has." she bit out sarcastically, regretting it the moment she did. Jean had done nothing wrong, in fact, he was probably the only one she could turn to here in East city. God, she missed Risembool. "I'm sorry. I'm just so... frustrated. But I mean it, she does deserve better, and _you're _better than him."

"Thanks for the encouragement. But I think I've got this." he grimaced.

"Well, _pseudo-_dating your secretary _might_ make her jealous." her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Oh right, make fun of your boss. That was the best idea I could come up with! I mean, where else could I get a beautiful girl willing to be my date to get her jealous? I just had to convince you that I was _helping_ you." he sighed dejectedly.

She could not help but smile, even though she didn't feel like laughing. Havoc's presence certainly comforted her, since her pride refused to let her leave until the evening ended.

#

* * *

Am I determined to make you guys hate Roy, or what? I'll try to do my best to get him into everyone's good graces again. Especially Riza's. Haha. So wish me luck. C:

I really really hope I don't disappoint. Now I'm scared. Haha. C: Not much of a cliff hanger in this one, but please look forward to the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not really sure about this chapter... Still, please enjoy. Oh, and to answer what one reviewer asked, yep, I know Chinese. I am Chinese. Though I didn't know that those phrases sounded Chinese-y. I just hear them everyday. Maybe that's why. :D

* * *

#

"_Why can't you understand such a simple thing, Roy? I hate you."_

Why did that bother him so much? He _hadn't_ meant to hurt her. She was just so... _infuriating._ And so utterly _appealing._ What was he, a masochist? Or a sadist? Maybe a little bit of both. Riza Hawkeye was unlike any girl he'd ever met before, as cliché at it sounded. He felt challenged. She was fragile and delicate, as he'd found out when she expressed her hurt at being treated that way by him; however, she was also firm and stubborn, with the way she resisted his advances that night.

Roy Mustang was thoroughly befuddled, his pride slightly hurt, but his interest highly piqued.

"Riza, you can't deny that you want me as much as I want you." he thought as he rejoined the crowd, glancing furtively at the blonde couple seated across the room before striding confidently towards them.

#

"We need to talk." he seethed in his deep voice. Two blond heads turned to him, one sporting a look of disgust, and one of mild suspicion.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, Mustang." Havoc drawled. "Not after you practically assaulted her."

"No, you idiot, I want to talk to _you._"

"Me? Fine, but don't try anything funny, okay? Don't think you've got a chance with me." he snickered.

Riza smiled in amusement while Havoc stood from his chair. Roy's expression did not change, and he gazed at Riza with a longing, but also with a fury. She returned it with a piercing glare of her own. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Why didn't you set things straight?" Havoc asked him without preamble, once they were far from her hearing range.

"I thought it was already perfectly clear. I was certain she understood my intentions, that's why she didn't jump me the first time we met."

"Did it ever occur to you that she just wasn't attracted to you?" Havoc narrowed his eyes at Mustang.

"She was being stubborn, and she cracked. That was all there was to it."

"She was hurt, Roy. Because you treated her like trash. The women you've had in the past may put up with that, but not Riza. I knew Riza was smart and strong, but because she made the mistake of getting together with you, now she loathes herself."

"We were never together."

"So it's unusual for someone to think that _sleeping together_ sort of means _being together, _huh?_"_

"So she went and used you as a rebound, from our... non-relationship." Roy smirked.

"I am not a rebound. And she didn't use me." the taller man countered.

"Great, so she's not your girlfriend." his eyes lit up for a second.

"Whoever said that?" Havoc's eyes glinted.

"Whatever happened to your affinity for Olivia, Havoc?"

"What if I said I like Riza now?"

"Liar. You've been drooling after Olivia for years."

"And she won't give me the time of day." he concluded, sounding anything but triumphant.

"Riza... She's completely stubborn and... Beautiful. Mesmerizing. And I didn't mean to hurt her. I... want her, Havoc." he said quietly, sounding a tad helpless.

Havoc observed him. "You're in love, Mustang." he grinned.

"I am not. There's no such thing. Now stay out of my way, and don't make me have to hurt you."

"Resorting to threats now, chief?"

"If that's what it takes."

Havoc smiled condescendingly at the idiot, resisting the urge to laugh out loud.

#

The next Monday- at work.

"Ms. Hawkeye?" a voice boomed through Jean Havoc's reception room. Riza's office.

"Mr. Grand." she stood up and greeted the personnel manager of Flame Investments.

He took a seat across her at her desk, and motioned for her to sit down.

"How do you find your job with Mr. Havoc, Ms. Hawkeye?" he eyed her suspiciously.

She remembered how she acted on that meeting with him. She mentally slapped herself. She never thought she'd meet Basque Grand and his mustache ever again.

"Very well, actually. Jean- Mr. Havoc," she corrected herself. "Has been a wonderful boss."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I've got to warn you, Ms. Hawkeye. Fraternization during office hours is highly discouraged."

"I'm not interested in Mr. Havoc, sir. If that's what you mean." she told him. She knew exactly what he meant. She got the job because of a certain Mr. Mustang, after all. He probably thought she was seducing the higher ups to manipulate them.

"Anyway, I came to inform you that you're wanted in a different division for every afternoon starting tomorrow. It's because you said in your application that you could... read and write Ishvallan?"

"Yes, my mother was half-Ishvallan."

"I can see, your eyes. But besides your blood, are you fluent?"

"My mother spoke to me in it all the time until she died when I was eleven. For years after, I pursued studying it because my grandmother and my mother's cousins sent me letters..."

"Great, there's a top priority project that needs a secretary who's fluent in Ishvallan, and you're the only one I've found, unfortunately. Please report to the thirtieth floor to a Ms. Chris Mas this afternoon."

"Fine, sir. But what about Mr. Havoc? He'll need me-"

"What's this about? Havoc's familiar voice drawled. "Oh, Grand. Nice to see you." he entered the room.

"Havoc, Ms. Hawkeye here is needed by a different division for a top priority, confidential project. She'll be away for every afternoon in the next few days, or for as long as she's needed."

"And you're sending me a replacement secretary?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. To fill in for Ms. Hawkeye in the afternoons."

"Make sure she's as capable as Riza here, okay? Or at least as attractive as she is." he grinned.

Basque Grand made a slight huffing sound and bid the two goodbye. He left, stomping down the hallway to his next appointment.

"Where are you assigned, Riza?"

"On the thirtieth floor. Would you happen to know who Chris Mas is?"

She glanced at him to find his jaw slack, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Riza, that's the office of..."

#

ROY J. MUSTANG, PRESIDENT.

That's what the plaque in front of the only door on the thirtieth floor spelled out. God help her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering the depths of hell.

#

"Yes, Buccaneer, we're looking at a tentative completion date in the second quarter of next next year... twenty months, alright?" Roy absentmindedly twirled his pen between his fingers as he spoke to the contractor on the phone.

Riza entered the grand office- leather seats created a small lounge next to a bar and beside that, a beautiful wooden desk. Where _he _sat, engrossed in the phone call.

She waited patiently for him to finish, and to finally notice her, standing to the side. She suppressed the butterflies in her stomach.

"Riza." came the cool greeting.

"Miss Chris told me to go right in, sir," she started.

"You've picked the worst time to apologize. I'm leaving for a meeting."

"You egotistical..." she said under her breath, then raised her voice. "Sir, I'm not here to apologize, as I've done nothing wrong. Mr. Grand sent me up here. He said you required a secretary who spoke Ishvallan."

"Ask him to send a different one." he ordered sternly.

"I want to, sir. But he specifically said that I was the only one he could find."

"Ishvallans are generally treated with prejudice in Amestris, so that's no surprise. You're of Ishvallan blood?"

"Yes, My mother was half Ishvallan, half Amestrian. That's why my eyes are this color, sir."

"They _are_ a beautiful shade, especially when paired with Amestrian features." he smirked. She ignored him. "How fluent are you?"

"I know the language well enough to be able to curse in it, which I really am tempted to do, _sir._"

He just smirked, while she stood there calmly. "Get settled in your desk. We'll talk after I attend this meeting." he dismissed her.

"Yes, sir." she obliged, leaving the room.

#

She had barely settled into her new desk when the older secretary handed her a memo to type up; she diligently did the task.

The phone happened to ring while Chris had gone out distributing documents, so Riza answered it.

"You've reached Roy Mustang's office." she followed standard procedure.

"Chris? Is Roy in?" a familiar voice came through the line.

"This isn't Chris, she and Mr. Mustang are both out. This is Riza Hawkeye, his temporary secretary."

"This is Olivia Armstrong." no wonder she sounded familiar. Riza didn't dislike her, but anyone who would choose Roy over Jean must be slightly crazy. She seemed nice enough. "It was nice to meet you. I'm sorry we couldn't talk more."

Of course. Roy had dragged her away before they had the chance. "It's alright, Ms. Armstrong. Would you like me to give Mr. Mustang a message?"

"Olivia's fine." the cool tone sounded in her ear. "As for you and Roy, I was under the impression you were close friends, since you addressed him by his first name. I didn't know you worked directly under him."

"Actually, this is temporary. I work for Jean."

There was a definite pause on the other end of the line. "Well, please tell Roy not to forget the charity ball on Friday night, that's all."

"Will do."

"Thank you, Riza. And good luck with your job." she said tersely.

Olivia _was_ his girlfriend. Why did her chest suddenly constrict at the thought? It was guilt, she thought. Because he'd cheated on Olivia with her, and Olivia didn't know. Before Riza could make up mind to come clean or not, the beeping sound of hanging up sounded at her ear.

Before Chris came back, she'd taken two more calls from women who wanted to speak to Roy. They didn't sound as smart as Olivia, though. The phone calls mostly consisted of giggling and incoherent sentences. Seemed he wasn't all that picky about company.

She went back to typing up the letters, while the older woman watched her with appraising eyes.

Ms. Chris M. Mas was quite intimidating. She was of rather large stature, quite on the heavy side. Normally she wouldn't be easily intimidated, but this woman... She definitely did not seem to like Riza.

So when Roy came back from his meeting, she actually felt kind of relieved.

"Riza, let's have our talk here in my office." okay, she'd take back what she just admitted.

She silently complied. Once he closed the door, she took a deep breath.

"I want to set things straight, so we can move on from here." he leaned on his desk, and she stood a meter away from him, in front of a sofa. She looked at him expectantly. "What do you say we talk over dinner?" he invited.

"I've got a previous obligation." she lied smoothly, clasping her hands behind her back in tension.

"I'm leaving for Ishval Wednesday-" his gaze bore into her.

"Have a safe trip, sir."

"Stop calling me that. You used to call me Roy." he straightened up, bringing himself to his full height.

"I guess I have a certain loathing for the name, Mr. Mustang." she deadpanned.

He was getting frustrated. "Anyway, I'll be back on Friday afternoon. We can have dinner then."

"No we can't, Ms. Armstrong called to remind you about the charity ball that night."

"Then Saturday." he said.

"I have a date then." she lied again.

"No matter what day I say, you'll always have a date?"

"Probably, sir." she replied.

"Riza, I want to say... I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, sir. Anything else?"

"I want to get over this, so we can continue on. Of course, we'll have to be careful, if rumor gets around that we..."

"I don't _want_ an affair with you, sir." Was he that thick headed? She glared at him. "What I want are my mother's earrings. They're in your girlfriend's bed." disgust laced her voice.

That did it. Roy practically lunged at her and pinned her down by the arms.

"You do want me. You're just mad at how much you enjoyed doing it for first time in your life. You're mad that I was your first-"

"So what if you were my first, sir?" You're not my second, or my third. Now please get off. Let me up." her voice thankfully did not betray her alarm at being tackled down onto the leather sofa behind her.

"No, you also had Jean." his face contorted into anger, then suddenly he looked sullen. "Riza, I hadn't been able to get you off my mind since you left me in New Optain." he admitted quietly.

She faltered, her heart pounding loudly, and for one second she stopped trying to push him away. Instead, she stared into confused eyes looking down at her. Why was he looking at her that way? And what was that overwhelming feeling in the pit of her stomach?

"So this is the top secret project Riza was needed here for, huh?" a voice drawled.

Jean Havoc stood at the doorway, apparently amused by the position he found the two in. Roy got up and offered the red-faced secretary a hand. She didn't take it. Instead she glared at him and helped herself up.

"Believe me, Havoc, I didn't want her here." Roy grimaced.

"I'm leaving." Riza announced, disgusted.

"I just needed to talk to you about Ling, then you can get back to... whatever you two were doing." Jean grinned wryly. "He called about a deal..." she caught bits of what Havoc said before she left the office.

'Ling- it's one of the names Mr. Bradley gave me.' she strained her ears to listen to whatever Jean was saying, but they'd lowered their voices, and it would be suspicious if she hung around.

'Ling is Xingese. Could be a first name, or a last name." her heart started to beat faster. She pulled out a company directory for a name. There were at least three employees and associates listed who were named Ling.

"Ms. Hawkeye." Chris' voice pierced through the room.

"Yes, ma'am." she froze up. Had she realized what she was up to?

"If you're free to fool around with Roy, then you aren't busy. Help me with this stack of documents, would you."

Riza sighed in relief, though she felt a bit mortified. As if Chris didn't dislike her enough. "Yes, ma'am."

#

* * *

Having slight problems with the next chapters. I'm worried that Riza might be too forgiving. Sad.


	11. Chapter 11

Yipee, TGIF! Thanks again for all the reviews. They're inspiring! I've been swamped with school work, but I'm sort of making progress in writing this thing! I've finished chapter 13 and have it almost planned out until chapter 20, but I'm pretty sure I'll go beyond that. This might seem a bit repetitive, because Roy still a jerk, but look forward to chapter twelve, because it will have some make-uppy parts. Though temporary. I should stop talking now. Enjoy!

* * *

#

The day finally ended, and Riza was alone as the elevator started to descend. That was a tiresome day. She actually hadn't been needed for the project yet, but she was assured that she would be, tomorrow.

The lift had not gone so far- it stopped on the twenty eighth floor and opened. She was happily surprised to find Havoc entering, also ready to leave.

"Jean." she greeted.

"So how were Chris and Roy? They both look like they wanted to eat you." Havoc laughed.

"It's been... tiring." Roy had been caught up in meetings that followed, so she thankfully did not talk to him after their encounter.

"That was... entirely inappropriate of me, to walk in on you, right? I just thought you needed... help."

"Actually, I think you saved me back there."

"Really?" he looked at her with widened eyes. "So you're not... mad?"

"How can I be? I should charge him for assault. But how much... did you hear?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Well, I was standing there long enough to hear that he er... initiated you. You know. Was your first-"

She felt her face heat up.

"Sorry. I thought you were played by Roy, but I didn't think that you had never been with anyone else. I mean, come on, with that kind of face and body?" he grinned.

She sighed. "Thanks for the... compliment."

"No wonder you were crying so hard. So he thinks I was your... second?"

"Apparently. Sorry." she mumbled sincerely, looking him in the eye.

"I don't really mind." he laughed. "Though I kind of think you should give Roy a chance. He's not that bad. Seems like he really really likes you. He's never been this... persistent before."

"Not in the right way. If I entered a relationship, I'd like it to involve feelings, not just... lust and desire. It isn't right." she informed him stoically.

#

That night, she received a call from Selim Bradley. He invited her to dinner, with the family once again. Mr. Bradley wanted to talk to her about her job.

There it was again, the sinking feeling in her stomach. Yes, she hated Roy now, and she hated that he'd employed spies in Mr. Bradley's company, but if she helped bring down Flame Investments, the employees of FI would be the ones to lose their jobs. She thought of Kiri in the lobby, who felt it was her duty to inform her about every piece of gossip hanging around, but was still harmless. There was Marcoh the guard, who never failed to send a smile in her direction whenever she arrived in the morning. She thought of Maria Ross in the legal department, who shared her table at lunch. She thought of Jean. And of Roy.

"Riza, about the amount I'm sending to your family. I'm only going to continue to do so for six months, okay?" he explained pleasantly.

Riza understood. He'd be on the losing end, if he were providing her the amount without her giving him the information. She nodded.

"Unless you've got worthwhile information for me. If you have something of that kind, I'll give you a bonus of a million sens."

A million sens? That was about half of what they needed to pay off her father's medical expenses! Riza slowly took in the information Mr. Bradley was telling her over dinner.

She wondered if the Ling deal was something worth that one million sens. But in the back of her mind, something was stopping her. She didn't want to destroy somebody's career or reputation when she wasn't even sure of her information.

"So how's work with Havoc, Riza?" Selim asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was so touchy feel-y, but she was in no mood to think of a way to get it off inconspicuously.

"Actually, I enjoyed working under him, until I got transferred to a Mr. Mustang's office." she said, letting her disdain show, her usual facade slipping. Mustang really got under her skin.

Selim's grasp on her shoulder tightened ever so slightly. A chilling silence rushed through the room, as three pairs of eyes gazed at her with astonished expressions. Even Mrs. Bradley glanced at her with widened eyes.

Selim was the first to break the silence. "How in the world did you manage to get assigned to Roy Mustang?" he grinned, obviously ecstatic.

"I didn't manage anything, they have a project, and I just happened to be fluent in Ishvallan-" the moment the words came out of her mouth, she regretted them.

"What kind of project?" Mr. Bradley turned to her, and she could have sworn his eyes had a greedy shine to it.

"Mr. Bradley, when I took this job, I took it only to get you the information about the spy. Not about anything else." she spoke seriously.

"Oh, yes, of course, Riza." he conceded, not at all looking abashed.

#

Yet not a half hour passed after Selim had made sure Riza was being driven home when Selim approached his father.

"Dad, we've got to find out what's in Ishval. She wouldn't have mentioned it, then refused to tell us about it if it wasn't important."

"You're right. Send someone to trace Mustang's steps there. We'll bring him down soon enough." the older man ordered his son.

#

Riza spent the next morning busy with Havoc's files- the replacement secretary wasn't as organized. When the afternoon came, 'too early' she thought, she bid Jean good bye, and he gave her a thumbs up before she trudged up to the thirtieth floor.

She was tasked to translate Amestrian documents into Ishvallan, and she did them with no complaints. She also did some of Chris' errands, and some work she'd taken from Havoc's downstairs.

She started transcribing a telephone call from an Ishvallan nicknamed Scar. It seemed he and his older brother wanted to do business with Flame Investments. She translated it, and delivered the memo for Roy to read.

"Ms. Hawkeye, come in here, please." the deep voice was cold and demanding as she left his office and was halfway to her desk.

She cringed and looked in the direction of his office suspiciously. Suddenly, a laugh rang through the room. She turned to find Ms. Chris, a grin on her face.

"He isn't going to bite." she told the nervous blonde.

"It just sounds like he is." Riza straightened, and walked back into the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"I don't understand what they mean by this." he pointed to a paragraph she translated.

There she was, half expecting some sort of sexual innuendo or harassment. All he needed was for her work. A wave of relief surged through her.

"Sir, Mr. Scar is asking for secrecy. The term he used in Ishvallan doesn't have a direct translation. Basically, he means for you to be discreet in your dealings. He doesn't want the media involved." she explained.

"Of course not- if the public found out- wait, do you understand what's been going on?"

"Not exactly, sir. From what I've been translating, I only know that Mr. Scar seems to have found fertile land somewhere there isn't supposed to be."

He motioned for her to sit down, and she did.

"Ishval is on the border of the East area. What are the immediate neighboring places?" Suddenly Roy was playing the part of considerate boss, not the womanizing liar. What a relief.

"It has access to both Aerugo in the south and the deserts in the east- wait, they've found fertile land in the desert?" she asked, a bit incredulous.

"Exactly. And if it is true, we want to develop a whole town there. A vacation getaway, because there are no seas in Amestris. There's a very lengthy coast south of the desert, and we're planning a whole resort town."

"That's a great opportunity, sir." she conceded.

"Yes. That's why I'll be heading down to Ishval tomorrow." without warning, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "What would you like as a present?"

Riza shrugged off his arm and looked him in the eye, warning clear, doing her best to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach. "I want my mother's earrings." and with that she strode out of the office.

Roy watched her go, an amused grin on his face. Riza was such an innocent, if naive girl. Then again, she was courageous enough to defy him. He admired her dignity, her grace and her capability. Riza also stirred something in him, besides desire. What, he wasn't too sure. Obviously he liked her, but she was infuriating, the way she acted. Why was he going through all the trouble?

#

Chris had gone home and Riza was alone in the reception area. She could hear Roy getting up from his desk and she deliberately slowed down, not wanting to share an elevator with him.

Once he came out though, he decided to lean against Chris's desk and watch her.

"Do you need something, sir?" She glanced up to find an irritatingly smug expression on his face.

"You."

"I'm off-duty, Mr. Mustang." she informed him, tearing her eyes away from his, admittedly, entrancing profile.

"I could pay you overtime." he suggested, grinning.

"Sir, please stop this. I don't want an affair with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll get hurt again!" she admitted to him. Pathetic, she thought.

A sharp stab of pain shot through him. "I won't hurt you." he told her seriously.

"Am I supposed to believe that, sir?" she smiled sadly.

He watched her, expressionless.

"Sir," she asked tentatively. "If we had an affair, and it was over, you'd want us to be friends, right? Just friends, nothing more."

He nodded, wondering what she was onto.

"What we had, technically, was an affair. Now that it's... over, can I just consider you as a friend?"

Eyes turning darker, he nodded again.

"Good." she replied, gathering her purse and jacket and heading towards the elevators. He followed behind her, silently.

Once they reached the ground floor and exited the building, he strode across the street to his residence without so much as a glance at her, while she started the trek to her apartment.

Riza congratulated herself on handling that with Roy so maturely. But, why then, did she feel like bursting into tears in frustration?

#

Roy left for his business trip and all was quiet once again. He'd been assured of a translator over there, so he didn't need Riza for the trip. With a slight feeling of joy, she went back down to the twenty eighth floor, at least for the rest of the week.

Friday had come, and Riza imagined Roy with Olivia at the charity ball that night. Havoc had tried to get her to come, because he'd been invited, but she'd declined.

"You already made me go to the other party. I'd rather stay home." she told him.

He sighed and made a joke about being rejected once again. He was proving to be a good friend, but more like a brother to Riza.

Chris had informed her that it would be Jean's birthday the coming Friday. She was also told that it was a custom for secretaries to bring a cake for their boss on the day.

Having nothing else to do on that Saturday, she decided to go get some ingredients to bake his cake. 'It would be more original if I baked it myself.' she thought to herself.

Brown paper bag full of groceries in her hands, she exited the elevator on her apartment floor. What she saw there almost made her drop the bag of ingredients she bought at the supermarket.

It was Roy, staring at her door while running his hand through his hair, looking troubled. He hadn't noticed her yet. Instead he was stabbing at her doorbell in quick succession.

"Most people would consider that rude, sir." she shot him a wary glance and got her keys out.

"Riza." he moved aside, hands shoving into the pockets of his leather jacket, expression unreadable.

"What are you doing here?"

"Damn if I know."

The only sound next was a lock clicking open.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked her as she opened the door and let herself in.

"I don't know. Should I?" she turned to him, expressionless.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." he answered.

"I'll take your advice then. Goodbye, Roy."

He tipped his head in acknowledgment and she shut the door in his face.

A second later, the doorbell rang, the buzzing sound ringing out in quick succession, and her resolve crumbled. She opened the door. This time Roy was leaning on her door frame, a sexy smirk gracing his lips.

"Didn't I tell you that would annoy some people?"

"I was hoping to catch your attention." he grinned.

"What do you want, Roy?"

"You." he persisted, repeating the same thing he'd said last Tuesday. He took a step towards her.

"If this is still about an affair, I told you my answer four days ago!" she exploded, furious, not making any move to let him in. Not intending to.

"I thought maybe you'd changed your mind about having a relationship." he shrugged.

She glared at him for the completely outrageous suggestion. The audacity he had. "I do want a relationship!"

"Then what are we hanging around your hallway for?" he was not at all ashamed by his impudence.

"But I'll only change my mind if you change your _twisted perception _of a relationship, Roy. I can't not be emotionally attached in a relationship, I can't detach my feelings from my body. You can't have one without the other." she told him. "And you were right, Roy. I want you. But you're never going to be able to give me all of you." she emphasized.

His jaw hardened. "That will just make it more complicated, Riza."

"I guess I just can't live with the simple way you handle it." anger was apparent in her voice. "You know what I was doing, the weeks after you decided to conveniently forget our weekend together?"

He did not answer, but he did not shift his gaze away from hers.

"I was waiting by the telephone, waiting for you to call! I bought you a tie, because I thought it would go well with your eyes! I worried about you not answering your cellphone, I was even tempted to ask Jean to get through to you! But I didn't want to cause you any panic, not when I _wasn't_ pregnant!" her voice sounded a bit hysterical. "If I were, you probably wouldn't _even care!_"

His face contorted into anger, but he made no sound as he stuffed his hand into his jacket pocket and brought out a small velvet box. "Here are your earrings." he set them down on the table beside the door, and without another word, he walked down the hallway.

She stood there, equal parts furious, relieved and regretful, before she slammed the door and decided to open the box. Fully expecting to see her mother's diamonds, she was surprised to find beautiful iridescent white pearls instead.

'Which girlfriend left these in his bed this time?' she thought furiously. 'Or were these his _present_ from Ishval?'

She resolved not to give him any thought. She'd go shopping for a gift for Jean, and she would erase that incident from her mind. Roy Mustang was _nothing_ to her, from now on.

She entered her bedroom to grab a sweater before she headed out again. Something red on her desk caught her eye. The tie. Jean would appreciate a beautiful tie. It did not go with his deep blue eyes or his cropped blond hair, but it was good enough. 'Because there's no way I'm giving it to _him._' she thought to herself.

#

* * *

Havoc. *swoon* Oh wait, this is Royai. Haha.


	12. Chapter 12

Whee. Got the day off, so I thought I should post this. Actually, I'm procrastinating from school work. Which is bad, because it's an hour to midnight over here. Augh. Anyway, I wasn't so satisfied with the last one, so that's another reason to post this earlier. Haha. Please enjoy.

* * *

#

"Good morning Jean." she greeted him as she entered the office.

"Hey! Roy just called, he wants you up there right now!" Havoc told her, looking harried. "I need a smoke!" he muttered out loud, phone against ear.

She fetched his lighter from where it sat on the desk and handed it to him. "You should stop, you know." Riza chastised him before she left his office.

#

"I want security guards stationed at the entrance of the second building. Check the CCTV." she could hear Roy's voice from outside his office.

Riza barely had time to sit when his angry sounding voice came through the intercom for her, asking her to see him. Chris looked at her, as if asking, 'What did you do to him to get him so riled up?' She braced herself for the worst.

"Starting today I want you to report here in the mornings as well." he told her icily.

"Yes, sir."

When he seemed to have nothing else to say, she started again. "I have to return these." she set the familiar black box on his desk. "These are not my mother's earrings. They weren't half the price of these, but they meant something to me."

"Your mother's earrings are gone. I thought it was just right that you have something worth a lot to me. Equivalent exchange. Those belonged to my grandmother."

She was touched by his thoughtfulness. So he had been listening to her about the earrings. "Then all the more I should return them, sir. You should give them to someone more deserving." she turned on her heel, trying her best to keep her face from betraying her emotions.

"Roy's expecting a call from Mr. Scar. He wants you to be around when he does receive the call, to act as interpreter." Chris explained her duties patiently. "In the meantime, you're welcome to help me with my work." she smiled warmly.

#

Over the next few days, Riza encountered Roy the businessman. There was something cold and calculating in his manner and he never once glanced at her or treated her in any way but that befitting of an employer.

Flame Investments was actually different companies under one big one. Flame Property and Real Estate was just the flagship company. Until she'd worked for Roy, she only knew of that one. Turns out Flame gets most of its profits from FPRE, but also had an electronic company and a chain of hotels under it. Not to mention the rest of the company holdings. It was truly a successful company, and she could hardly believe that at a relatively young age, Roy Mustang owned it all.

The rest of the day, the atmosphere surrounding the thirtieth floor was visibly lighter. Roy was in one of his lazy moods, and it ended up with Riza politely reminding him of deadlines and Chris reinforcing her by scolding him.

Riza found it a relief, because he was treating her like a secretary, like a coworker. Not a weak bird of prey or a target.

She hoped it would continue on that way, peaceful and with some sense of normalcy. Of course, that was too much to ask.

#

"Sir! How're you feeling?" the young blond man was surprised to see his boss walk into the security department of Flame Investments.

"Denny Brosh! How nice to see you again! It has been quite a while since I saw you last!" the giant of a man quickly enveloped Denny in a bone crushing hug.

"I see you're... all healed from that... accident you had up north." he wheezed out. Alex Armstrong could be so overwhelming.

"Hm, well, of course! A fast healing pace has been passed down in my family for generations!" Armstrong practically sparkled at the younger officer.

Denny caught sight of the folder in his hands. "An employee file?"

"Yes, Brosh. On one Riza G. Hawkeye. I need a background check on her." he told him, opening the file.

"A secretary?" Denny glanced at her profile skeptically. "Why? We don't usually run security checks on secretaries."

"Old Grand ordered one. He seems very suspicious of the lass, poor girl. I wonder why." Armstrong laughed. "Still. Orders from above. Can I trust you with it?"

"Well, boss, I'll get to it right away." Brosh promised. He straightened his posture and gave Armstrong a mock salute before taking the file and heading over to his computer station.

#

"It's my birthday today!" Havoc informed her gleefully. Even when she'd started to do full time shifts upstairs with Roy, Riza always made it a point to pass by Havoc's office in the mornings. "Secretaries usually bring their bosses cake on their birthdays, but you and my other secretary probably don't know that yet." he frowned, as if he just realized then and there.

She bit back a laugh as she raised up her arm- the one holding the large paper bag with the box inside. "I didn't only bring a present and a cake, I baked it myself." she informed him proudly.

His eyes went wide and he thanked her for the tie- it really was beautiful. And the cake, a simple chocolate cake with dark chocolate icing, looked 'positively scrumptious', in Jean's words.

She had just entered the elevators when Jean picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Mr. Mustang's office." Chris Mas' stern voice came over the line.

"Chris, how're things going, up there?"

Havoc could imagine her eyes twinkling in amusement when she replied; "Things are positively explosive here. What's taking them both so long to realize?" a tinge of annoyance made its way into her tone.

"I've decided to do something about that, actually. Is Roy going to be in his office this afternoon?"

"Yes, he doesn't have any meetings after three in the afternoon, so he'll probably be here. Wait Jean, what do you mean you're going to do something about it?"

"I'm going to light a match underneath him and see if he really does explode."

"Jean, don't." she warned, but then sighed. "It's your life, I guess."

#

She came back from her lunch break to find a bouquet of red and white roses on her desk. There had to be about two dozen in all. Shocked, she plucked the card among the soft petals to read it.

_Thanks sweetheart. - J_

"Who's the lucky guy? Or should I say, poor guy?" the low, almost angry timbre of his voice almost made her jump. She glanced over to find Roy leaning against the door frame, his expression dark. When she didn't answer, he prodded again. "Who is it?"

She was going to kill Jean when she saw him next. He'd just given Roy a chance to talk to her about matters unrelated to work. "I'm not really sure..." she said softly, thinking it was the safest answer, and that it was probably unwise to mention Jean.

"You're not sure? Just how many J's are you with? And the guy would spend five thousand sens on a thank you gift? You must have really pleased him." he spit out. "You must be getting better at it."

His accusations angered her. She ignored the fact he'd already taken the initiative to read the note himself. "I have better teachers now." she shot him a glare.

He returned hers with one equally as intense. "Promiscuous slut."

SLAP

It resounded through the empty office; thank god Chris was still out. Riza took deep breaths as what she did registered in both their minds.

Suddenly his face drained of color. "I'm... sorry, Riza." he stepped out of line. Instead of reaching for his stinging cheek, he was impelled to reach for hers. He didn't know what came over him. Chris would have been outraged at his behavior. He hadn't been brought up that way. He just... lost control.

"What are you apologizing for, sir?" her voice was quiet as she looked down.

He hesitated, willing his arm to fall to his side. "Letting my temper get the best of me. ...Calling you-"

"Well, you're not forgiven, Mr. Mustang." she looked up to meet his eyes. He saw hers were moist, but the salty tears did not detract the fierceness of the look in her auburn irises.

He frowned, but she quickly turned and sat down at her desk, taking a file and reviewing it. When she looked up next, Roy had gone back into his office.

#

"Ms. Riza?" Later that afternoon, Riza looked up to find a young Xingese woman entering the office, balancing three paper plates of cake. "Mr. Havoc wanted me to bring these up for you" she smiled. "I'm Ranfan, Mr. Havoc's temporary secretary. I had some cake downstairs, it's delicious, Ms. Riza." she set the plates down onto Chris' table, which was empty, since the older secretary had decided to leave early. Riza looked at the clock. It was twenty minutes to five.

The younger woman then promptly excused herself, leaving Riza to ponder whether to offer her boss some cake or not. Before she could make up her mind, Roy walked out of his office.

"You can stop now, we can continue tomorrow." Roy told her.

"I'm almost done, sir." Riza glanced up fleetingly from her report.

"No, Riza, I want you to stop, because I want to talk." his tone had become demanding, ordering her to drop everything. And so she did.

"What do you want to talk about, sir?"

"Call me Roy." the black haired man ran his hand through the side of his head, slightly exasperated.

"No thank you, sir."

"I truly am sorry, about earlier. That was rude of me." he held his head down.

"It was." she amended, watching him warily.

"I was stupid, and I think... I was jealous, when I realized you've been sleeping with other guys." Roy looked up and straight into her eyes.

Her heart started to pound faster. "Why would you be... jealous?" she was honestly perplexed.

"I guess it's because... I love you." his face contorted into embarrassment.

Out of nowhere, she was tempted to laugh. He was acting like an elementary school kid confessing to his long time crush.

She did let out a laugh, bitter and quiet. "You said that last time." she said softly, trying her best not to smile. She didn't want to smile, she tried to convince herself.

"I liked you, Riza. From that night we met. You were different." he paused. "But I didn't know it that time." he looked so desperate. "I thought you were like all the others. I just... I don't know. I thought you were a challenge."

Unconsciously, she fell back into her seat. She was frustrated at the strange mix of emotions that were yet again threatening to pour out of her. It was like she wanted to cry, but then she wanted to laugh. She wanted to scream or punch the wall, but also to hurtle herself into his arms.

Roy hated how he vulnerable he felt at the moment. "Olivia's father was my father's friend." he started slowly, never taking his eyes off her. "He was also a good friend of my foster mother; the aunt who took me in. We've known each other since we were toddlers, and she's like a sister to me. We met Havoc in high school, and even back then, Jean was infatuated with her. But even then, he was an idiot when it came to girls." he chuckled as he set himself on her desk, right in front of her.

"They did get together after that, but she broke it off with him when she left for the north to help out with the family business. She came back recently, but Jean's been ignoring her. She's, frankly, insulted."

"So this is where we're going? A trip down memory lane?" she asked, still not raising her voice.

"No." he was surprised. "I just wanted to explain... I've never seen Olivia any other way. The cottage in New Optain. That day, I had to send you away because she, Olivia, chose that day to buy the place from me. She had been planning to for a long time."

"And what does that explanation change?" she asked slowly.

"Your mind, I hope." he let a small hopeful smile show on his face.

SLAP

This time, Roy knew he deserved it. She stood there and glared at him, hand raised and breathing slightly faster from the effort. "I can't believe... After everything you did!"

His heart sunk even lower. "I'm sorry." he repeated, sincerely.

Right then, she knew what she wanted to do. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her wet cheek against his chest.

"I still hate you." she said, barely loud enough for him to hear. "But less now." she added.

Happily surprised, he slowly brought up his arms to hold her, like he did in his place that night. Like he did in New Optain. But this time, he placed his hands on the small of her back gently, and carefully. And then he smiled contentedly against her soft hair.

#

* * *

Did she relent too easily? I hope not. Gah. It's going to get a bit more complicated from here, though. Their relationship goes up, down, up down, and... Yep. I just hope you find it enjoyable. See you.


	13. Chapter 13

That was longer than I intended for you to wait. Oops. Well, here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. Havoc hasn't dropped his real bomb. The flowers were just the first part.

* * *

"Is it possible to start over?" he pushed the plate of chocolate cake towards her.

She took it, but shook her head. "I'm not going to forget anything. But I might forgive you, if you show you deserve my forgiveness."

"I'll make it up to you." he promised, as he took a bite of the confection. His eyes grew wide. "This is good! Are they from Havoc? Not too sweet, just the way I like it."

"Good. Because I'm not very sweet." she said in a humorless tone.

He laughed, the sound rich and musical to her ears. "So I've noticed. You know, I'm not very sweet either."

"I'm actually partial to bitterness." she let out a small smile.

"Actually, I like to think of myself as... spicy." he suggested.

"Why, because you're hot?"

"You think so?" he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

It was amazing how sudden the romantic banter appeared. There they were, flirting, when just minutes ago, Riza was furious. She reminded herself of the hurt she'd felt when she confronted Roy during the personnel party. God, she'd felt awful then. She finished up the last of the cake, and excused herself to the ladies' room. She had to compose herself so she could think rationally.

Lathering soap onto her hands, she realized that she should have just ended it. Even if Roy seemed so sincere in his apology and admission, she couldn't just take him back. What kind of woman was she?

Then again, she had feelings for Roy. Feelings she couldn't understand. The way the sound of his voice made her weak in the knees, and the way he was- determined, hardworking, and though probably a good person, idiotic- it made her laugh, and feel giddy inside. God, the way he looked at her was enough to make her shiver. She yearned for the feeling of his arms around her, and the feel of his lips against her own.

She shook her head. No, Roy had to earn his forgiveness. She walked back to her desk, emotions conflicting violently.

It seemed Roy had gone back into his own office, as he wasn't where she left him, but it was already five-thirty, and so she decided to pack up to leave. Just then, Havoc entered.

"Hey Riza, d'you get the cake I sent up?" he greeted her with an ever present grin, sans cigarette, strangely.

"Yes, and it seems Roy also ate Chris' share." she commented, standing and walking around her desk to go clear up the mess of paper plates they'd both left.

Suddenly, Jean grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against his broad chest. "I missed you, sweetheart." he told her in a husky voice.

But before she could react, he pulled away, just as suddenly. "Roy!"

Riza cringed at the realization of who he addressed. She started to turn, if Roy had heard-

"How'd you like the cake? Riza made it specially for me! It was delicious! And look-" he fingered the red silk in front of his shirt, and Riza realized belatedly that he was wearing the red tie she'd bought Roy. "She got me a present too!"

Riza found Roy, whose eyes were dark once again. You could see he was furious. 'Are you insane?' she frantically wanted to shout at Jean, who was grinning like a fool.

"Anyway, I gotta go. Bye, Roy!" he then turned to Riza. "My place later, love." he winked suggestively as he walked out into the hallway, like a whirlwind wreaking _havoc_ in its path.

#

She stared warily at him, his demeanor angry and tense, until his baritone voice shattered the cold silence that had filled the room. "Break it off with Jean." he commanded, simply.

She flinched. "I... I'm not-"

"I forbid you to have any sort of relationship with him unless it's professional. If you fail to follow these simple instructions, you will promptly submit your resignation letter. If not, you'll be fired."

"Wha-"

"You're deceiving him. He doesn't need to feel any more insecure." Roy said as he grabbed his jacket.

Enraged, she lifted her head. "Why do you have to jump to the worst conclusions? Why don't you ever try to listen? Why are you so-" her voice was raised but before she could even finish her tirade, he walked out of the office.

#

Roy let lose a low growl from his throat. Why did she have that effect on him? She wasn't, by any means, his property. She wasn't even his girlfriend. Why was he being so possessive? He punched the dashboard of the mustang in frustration. Everything was so much simpler before he had met Riza Hawkeye.

#

"What possessed you?" Riza demanded when she arrived at Havoc's office the next morning. "He won't listen, he thinks I'm fooling you. _I _think he's crazy."

"Crazy about you." Havoc chuckled, unaware of how panicked she felt. "I just gave Roy a little push- even Chris was getting annoyed with the game between the two of you."

"But he was- he apologized! Then you-"

"No need to thank me, Riza." he grinned. "Though I have to say, he did seem really angry over the phone. He practically ordered me to stop 'seeing' you."

She let out an exasperated sigh. Havoc thought he was helping with things, but Roy just seemed more furious than ever. "What am I going to do? I have to work with him up there, Jean."

"You'll have to be very very careful."

Havoc's words rang through her mind as she felt the tension permeating the air. He was right. It was only Monday afternoon, and Riza had been scolded by Roy twice. Once for forgetting to run a small errand and another for misspelling some words on a document. Riza couldn't help it. It was nerve wracking just being near him. By Wednesday, she was exhausted. Roy was obviously irritable, and he lashed out at everyone from the most unimportant messengers to the vice presidents who came for their meetings with him. In fact, the only one who didn't seem affected by Roy's explosive temper was Chris. She even seemed _amused, _Riza thought to herself disbelievingly. But Chris wasn't the only one. There were all the girls whose calls Roy took. Whenever Juliet or Maya or Veronica called, Roy would lean back into his chair and suddenly relax. His voice would take on a huskier tone, and everything would calm down, if just for a few minutes.

If possible, Roy became colder and more impersonal over the next few days, working at a mad pace. It was like he was intent on getting his company to succeed even more than it already had. He was definitely mad.

"Hello." a sweet sounding voice chimed over the noise of the printer the Friday afternoon of the next week- it had been two weeks, and Roy wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Riza looked up to find a brunette dressed in tight fitting jeans and a glittery top. "I'm Joy, and I was in the neighborhood. I wanted to invite Roy to lunch, if he isn't busy."

"Well, nobody's with him right now, I'll tell him that you're..." Riza started to say.

"Oh, I'll just go right in, then. Don't bother announcing me." she flashed an intensely bright smile at Riza and at Chris, who had been watching from her side of the room. Less than five minutes later, Mustang left with an arm around Joy, laughing at something she did to amuse him.

'Roy and Joy. How cute.' Riza could not help herself from sarcastically muttering under her breath. It just... hurt. Roy treated her with such forced indifference. She knew he could see her, but Roy ignored her, unless he needed her to do something. He treated her like a piece of office equipment. Something that was an eyesore, but was needed. She was jealous of Joy. And Juliet. And Maya. She hated their giggly voices when they called over the phone, and she hated the way Joy swayed her hips as she walked. She hated the man who was at Joy's side at the moment. It was outrageous, the way he seemed to date all of them at the same time. Someone ought to knock some fidelity into Roy.

Chris noticed her distress. "Oh Riza, don't worry about it. There have been many Joys in the past. She won't last for longer than a week."

"I don't care." Riza snapped, but more angry at herself than anything. God, the way Roy looked at the other woman jerked at her insides. Why couldn't she just forget him? "He can do whatever he wants."

"He _has_ been extra harsh lately, huh?" Chris chuckled. "But he's leaving for Central later tonight, and we'll have time to relax too, Riza. We can go out for lunch on Monday!" her eyes twinkled.

Riza then realized Chris had called her Riza, instead of Ms. Hawkeye, for the first time. Riza tried her best to smile. "I'm looking forward to it, Ms. Chris."

'And maybe I can finally convince you to forgive Roy so you can end this game of cat and mouse. It's incredibly tiring to watch.' Chris thought, hopefully.

#

And so the Monday next Riza found herself seated at one of the tables at Hughes'.

"Riza!" Maes promptly rushed towards them when he saw the two women. "And Chris!" his eyes lit up even brighter at the sight of Chris. "Long time no see!"

"Hello Maes." she smiled. "So you've met Riza?" she asked.

"Yes, Roy's brought her here, but only once." he said, disappointment evident in his voice. "Did you break up, already? That guy needs to learn a lesson." he frowned.

The blonde hesitated. "Not exactly-" they were never together, so...

"Great! Because I'm looking forward to seeing you both more often!" Maes laughed, interrupting. Chris then ordered, before Riza could correct his assumption. She cast a knowing glance at Riza, and Riza promptly gave up, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do. She ordered her lunch.

"So, ...Roy." Chris started without preamble.

Riza sighed and took a sip of her water. "Please don't ruin this lovely lunch by bringing that up."

"I think it's important we discuss him, Riza."

"Why, Ms. Chris? There's no point. He doesn't care about me."

"But _you_ care about him." she smiled triumphantly when Riza did not reply. "I've know Roy all his life, Riza. He's a truly good person."

"Roy... He's strong and determined, and he must be a good person, since he has friends like you, Jean, and the Hughes family. He's intelligent and mad and, and I think... I love him."

"And I suspect he loves you, Riza." Chris stated.

Riza tried to suppress the hope that suddenly jumped up in her heart. "No. He doesn't want me. He wants Joy. He wants Juliet. He probably loves Olivia." There, no more irritating jumpy feeling in her heart. Actually, there was nothing more than an aching emptiness threatening to eat away at her from within.

"Didn't he explain to you about Olivia already? She's a good friend, nothing more. She's also in love with a Jean Havoc." she laughed boisterously, before her tone took a serious turn. "Think about it, Riza. He doesn't treat you like he does the other women in his life."

"Yes, he's actually nice to the others." she replied.

"Exactly, Riza. He's always treated women well. He'd be nice and generous with his money. But he's never bought or chosen a gift for a girl himself, except for me, and his grandmother when she was still alive."

Riza grimaced when she remembered how she'd contemptuously returned his grandmother's earrings to him. Chris must have overheard.

"He treats those women as if they were amusing playthings, but they don't mind." she said, feeling disgusted. "He'd indulge their frivolous requests, at least for until the affair lasts, and maybe he'd take them to bed if they were that interesting." she made a face in disapproval. "Until the women start to bore him. Then he firmly dismisses them from his life. Which brings us to you." her eyes twinkled, as they always did when she seemed excited. "You've gotten Roy annoyed, mad even. He's jealous, and obviously furious with you."

"Is that a good thing?" Riza asked skeptically.

"Yet, Roy hasn't kicked _you_ out of his life. He could have easily done so. He could send you back down to work for Jean and just have you come up when Mr. Scar's call finally comes through, but no, he wants you up there in our office. No woman's ever drawn feelings as deep as jealousy and rage from within him before. Roy thinks they're not worth getting worked up over."

"Does that fact have something to do with his mother?" Riza asked quietly. She remembered the way he briefly explained about his mom in the cottage.

Chris looked shocked. "I'm surprised he even mentioned her. He never does. Olivia and Jean know about her too, but Roy only told them about it once." her voice took on a gentler tone and she smiled. "When I said I've known Roy his whole life, I meant it, Riza. My name is Chris Mustang Mas, Roy's foster mother."

Riza's eyes grew slightly bigger at the realization of what she meant. "You're his father's sister? But you're working for him, and I never thought-"

"Roy's grandfather, the owner of Flame, died soon after Roy turned twenty one. Around that time, my daughters had all grown up and started their own families, leaving me and Roy, the youngest of my children, in our old home in Central. Roy refused to abandon me, though." her smile widened. "He insisted I move with him over here to take over the company that his grandfather had left him. When the company started to grow larger, I decided it would be best if people didn't know we were related. Roy-boy might be accused of nepotism." she chuckled slightly. "My husband was gone, but I had decided to continue using his name. When we first got here, we shared a small unit, but he worked hard to provide himself a bigger apartment and a beautiful house for me."

"That's very sweet of him."

"Yes, indeed. He took care of me like he would his real mother, seeing as he never got the chance to be with his own." she shook her head. "But it was better that way. His mother is the most self centered person in existence. I never liked her, even when she wasn't married to my brother."

"How could she be? Roy's mother should be proud that he's grown into such a... great man."

"Once upon a time, Roy's mother was the quintessential poor little rich girl. She had everything because her daddy spoiled her silly, but he was a big shot businessman who never had time for his daughter. Lonely, poor little rich girl fell in love with James, the gardener of their huge estate. Also, my brother. My father's business had not taken off yet, and we were dirt poor, living hand to mouth. But nevertheless, poor little rich girl decided she loved my brother, and wanted to marry him. When her father found out, he disowned her. She didn't care."

At this point, Hughes had come back with their food, but he didn't stay to chat. With a quick promise to visit them later, he rushed off again to attend to the other customers.

"James was a proud man, he was determined to give her the lifestyle she was so accustomed to. He felt guilty, thinking she could have been living a better life. But there was only so much he could earn, and without his gardening job, he was forced to work for my dad. They had a baby- Roy. But three hard years after Roy was born, James passed away from sickness." Chris's eyes were a tad shiny now. "And barely four months after that, his mother walked out on him, because one of her suitors from before she fell from social grace had proposed to her. She's a beautiful woman, and she would've easily gotten him under her spell. Oh, he knew she already had a kid, but the bastard wouldn't take him. Roy's mother was the worst, though. I was there when young Roy watched his mother leave through the front door of my father's house. He knew his father wasn't coming back, but he never gave up on his mother."

Riza continued to listen intently.

"Then one day, as I was walking with two of my daughters and Roy to the kindergarten he was attending, we chanced upon his mother. His own mother, draped in the most expensive finery, pushing a fancy baby carriage with her despicable husband at her side. Oh yes, they recognized us. Roy, he called out for his mother. But it was like she never heard him. Instead, she turned her head to face her awful husband, who handed her a bundle of blankets- their own son. Roy was stunned stiff, and I had to carry the poor boy away from his mother. He was her son!" Chris seemed so angry, Riza just shook her head. She never wanted to meet the woman.

"That night, six year old Roy told me that he didn't need his mother anymore. That he wasn't going to wait for her anymore. She'd replaced him with another baby, one she loved more than him, he said. I remember I was crying that night, but he wasn't. Roy refused to cry. But I think it was then that he decided that he would make his mother regret her decision. Now he's risen to the same social circles she's part of, and he's even surpassed her in terms of wealth. Now he doesn't acknowledge her as his mother anymore."

"Why so gloomy, girls? And you're not eating, both of you!" Hughes scolded when he appeared at their side. "Is there something wrong with Gracia's cooking?"

Chris's expression lightened. "No Maes, Gracia's food is wonderful. It was just that I was explaining to Riza about Rowena Bradley, and we lost our appetites." she explained.

Hughes face turned to a look of understanding. "I hate her." he said with a passion. "and her husband, King Bradley. Roy's always complaining about his sneaky business agenda."

Sickening terror tore through Riza's body. "Did you say... Bradley?" she questioned, not quite believing her ears.

Maes looked at her. "Yes, Bradley. He's the CEO of Bradley Developments. You might have heard of the company; they're Flame's biggest competitor.

Riza suddenly felt faint as her heart pumped faster. She felt like heaving her lunch- how ever little she had consumed. 'Oh God, no!'

* * *

Was that confusing? I hope not. I got kind of confused myself. Teehee.


	14. Chapter 14

Selim looked like he could be related to Roy. That was the thing that made me want to write all this. Didn't think it would be this hard, haha. Oh well, it's too late, I don't think I'm going to stop. Too bad. C: This chapter is way too long, but I hope you enjoy the Royai interspersed within it anyways. Once again, sorry for the extreme out-of-character-ness.

* * *

#

"Chris, I'm not feeling well. I'm going home, if you don't mind." Riza excused herself, feeling intensely nauseated. Chris looked at her with concerned eyes, but said she could cover for her at the office. Maes, who also looked concerned for her, offered to drive her to her home. Maes wouldn't take no for an answer, even when he was so busy with the restaurant.

An hour and some comfortable clothes later, Riza sat in front of the unlit fireplace, sipping the tea she had made to relax herself. She shuddered involuntarily when she thought of the Bradleys. An even colder chill ran up her spine when she pictured Rowena Bradley's beautiful face. She couldn't believe someone could do that. Mrs. Bradley had seemed like a quiet, disdainful but harmless woman. But Riza thought wrong. The bile rose up her throat every time she remembered the older woman's serene expression, sitting there while her husband and her son plotted against her other son! If there was any corporate spying going on, it must be Mr. Bradley doing it. She was sure Roy would not. If he were behind it though, she wouldn't blame him. If she had the power to, Riza swore she would bring down Bradley Enterprises herself.

Chris said that Roy loved her. Even Jean thought so. But it wouldn't matter if he did. If he realized how indebted she was to King Bradley and how she was on his payroll- he'd hate her. With his quick temper and decisive mind, he'd conclude that she really _was _a spy before she had the chance to explain. She cringed at the thought of Roy even madder at her. No way.

Despair wracked through her whole body. She had to go home to her family, to her friends. She didn't deserve Roy, and she just wanted to tell Bradley to go to hell. Yes, if she left, everything would get better. Roy wanted her gone. She'd make it easier for him by leaving.

'But that won't make it easier on my heart.' her mind cried in protest. She silenced it and resolved to start packing that night.

#

Tuesday morning- Jean's office.

"Chris told me you got sick after she told you about Rowena Bradley. I don't blame you." Havoc chuckled. "But are you feeling better now?" he eyed her.

She said nothing as she handed him the crisp white paper in her hands.

"Riza, what-" Jean trailed off as he skimmed through the document in his hands, unwilling to believe it was her resignation letter. "You're resigning for _personal reasons_? What the hell is this about? Roy?"

"Yesterday, I learned that Rowena Bradley is Roy's mother. The reason I... came to East city was to work for King Bradley. My grandfather referred me to him, his old friend." she started slowly.

His mind clouded with angry confusion, and his face contorted into a look of suspicion. "Bradley's your grandfather's friend, so what?"

"Did it ever occur to you that he might have asked me to spy on Flame Investments for him?" Despite her calm demeanor, Riza's throat started to feel like closing up on her.

"Did he?" his voice had taken on a steel-like tone.

"Yes."

"Did you accept?"

"I... thought about it." Riza amended as his face hardened. "But I chickened out. I didn't want to work here, not illegally. That's why I purposely failed my tests with Grand."

His expression did not change, and she fought hard not to let her breathlessness show.

"Then I met Roy, and he told me to meet you." she shut her eyes and swallowed. "I took the job because I thought I'd have another chance to see him. I knew he lived in the condominium across. But I'm telling you the truth when I say that I've never told Mr. Bradley anything."

She waited for him to reply, feeling miserable.

Then his face turned to one of understanding. "You're not resigning. I won't let you, Riza." he said, resolutely.

A rush of relief spread throughout her system. Jean wasn't mad. "But why not?"

"If you really were spying on us, why would you come here to submit your resignation letter and tell me that you were asked to? I'm not an idiot all the time, you know." he smiled a bit.

"Thank you, so much. For everything, Jean. But I'm sorry. I have to leave. You can't stop me from quitting."

"No, I can't. But I like having you around." he frowned.

Riza had to smile. "Thank you, Jean. I'll take my leave now." she said quietly. "Oh, and please don't tell Chris. She knows about my resignation, but I told her it was because my father's condition is getting worse."

"You can't leave. You love Roy." he pointed out. "And he loves you. Anyone can see that. You can explain what happened to you, he'll understand."

"If he ever finds out what I've... no, what I _could have_ done, he'd probably want to murder me, as it is. In fact, I think he'll be happy to know I'm going back to Risembool." she smiled weakly, feeling awful. "Thank you again, Jean, and goodbye." she turned on her heel to leave.

Jean watched her retreating back, dignified, yet heartbroken. With a worrying look on his face, he picked up the phone.

#

"Excuse me, Mr. Mustang?" the young secretary walked up to Roy, who was in the middle of trying to convince several Amestrian government officials to grant him the permit. They had been discussing it since the meeting convened at eight in the morning. The corrupted gentlemen were adamant not to let Roy's company to buy the extremely large plot of land with their getting some profit out of it, and Roy was pissed off.

"You've got an urgent call." Rose Thomas informed the dashing dark-haired man. "I've checked with Ms. Mas, your secretary, and she said it would be best if you'd take the call, sir." she whispered.

"Who's it from?" Mustang spoke in a low voice.

"It's a Mr. Jean Havoc, sir. He says it's extremely urgent."

"I'll take it." he replied, trying to stamp out the panic rising in him. Why would Chris let Jean interrupt his meeting? It must be some kind of emergency. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'll have to take this call." he tried to excuse himself discreetly, standing and stalking off into one of the offices.

#

"Havoc, what's wrong?" his voice was stern.

"Hey Roy. I just needed some advice." Jean spoke quickly.

"Advice?" Roy stared at the receiver disbelievingly. "What do you mean advice?"

"Remember how you told me last week you wanted to expand the total land area of the project in Dublith?"

"Yes, I remember." he said, confused.

"The man who owns the lot next to it is selling, but he's intent on trying to rip us off."

"Temporarily pull out from the deal. He doesn't have any other offers, does he?"

Havoc continued. "The problem is, he does. Some unknown company is offering to snatch it, and-"

"Havoc, is _this_ what you wanted to talk about?" he seethed, head starting to pound.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You can go back to your meeting. By the way, Riza submitted her resignation letter to me today."

Roy straightened up at the revelation. "Tell her I'll talk to her when I get back on Friday."

"You won't be able to. Her resignation's effective immediately, and I think she plans to leave for Risembool tomorrow."

"So you've broken up, I take it?" Roy gritted, sarcastically.

"There was nothing to break up, Mustang. She's in love with _you." _Havoc's voice turned harsh. "You wanted to play games with her, and when she wouldn't, you worked her down 'til she was pale and exhausted. She's in love with you, and you've been nothing but a sick bastard to her-"

"You've no right to admonish me about how I've treated her."

"The hell I don't!" Jean burst out. "Riza-"

Roy slammed the phone down, furious. An steady ache was pounding through his head when he finally got back to the conference room.

#

It was just as well that she was leaving, Roy thought to himself. He hadn't been able to concentrate at the meeting, which was to be continued the next day, and he didn't give a damn about dinner. He'd sunk into the warm water of the bath in his hotel room to get himself to relax and think clearly. But all he'd ever thought of was Riza. Riza and her graceful dignified presence, Riza and her sweet smell while he held her in his arms, Riza glaring at him in fury and quiet anger. Why, she was driving him mad. Especially with jealousy.

Jean mentioned she was exhausted and pale. What if... Was she pregnant? The thought crossed his mind and his brain started to work harder. If she were pregnant... Hell, there was a possibility that it wasn't even his child! A strange sort of anguish threatened to overcome him.

Once there was a time when _he_ had been the only man she'd ever known. Now she belonged to others- Jean, and probably the countless other men who wanted her. Every time the phone at her desk rang, he'd wondered which of her lovers it was. Every time a male employee gazed at her appreciatively, he'd wanted to violently dislocate the guy's jaw if he couldn't find any legitimate reason to fire the lech first.

Because Riza was different. She'd exploded at him when he'd implied for them to have an affair. Most women would have taken his offer gladly. But not Riza. She wanted some sort of commitment from him.

Riza was different, so it would be better for her to go home and find a man who would give Riza the meaningless commitment she was looking for and propose to her. _Then_ she'd be happy.

_Yet he wanted to kill the guy who finally did make her his wife._

_#_

The next afternoon, Riza heaved the luggage into the hallway and reentered the apartment. Mr. Bradley's apartment. It was as if she'd never used it, spic and span clean. Now she would call Mr. Bradley's office to set an appointment with him and take a cab to the train station.

She had gone into the bedroom to check for stuff she'd forgotten when suddenly she heard noise from the direction of the kitchen. Belatedly, she remembered that she'd left the front door open. Warily, she walked out, only to find Roy Mustang walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. She took a step back as their eyes met.

"Riza." his voice was neither the sultry smooth drawl that had the uncanny ability of making her knees give away under her nor the searing tone that sent chills up her spine when it was directed at her.

"Roy, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Central-?" Riza couldn't believe her eyes. Then the thought struck her hard. Roy knew about Bradley, and what she had been paid to do.

"That's what I asked myself too, while I rushed to Central Station in the middle of the night, not realizing it was closed. That's what I asked myself as I waited for the next four hours to get aboard the six AM train. That's what I asked myself while the infant of the mother seated beside me wailed horribly throughout most of the journey.

She choked back a nervous laugh and willed the fear out of her eyes. He didn't seem as furious as she expected him to be.

"...But I had to catch you before you left." he added thoughtfully.

"You came back for me?" her head started to spin. He was disappointed. She didn't know if that was any better than being furious.

"I guess I did. You can't resign, Riza." he said quietly as he reached out to grip her wrists. "I love you."

Reddish brown eyes steeled as she glared at him. "Stop lying to me. You keep repeating the same line, again and again! It's become meaningless, Roy. Just as meaningless as I am to you, and as meaningless as you are to me." she struggled, suddenly stopping as she realized that there was something strange about the whole thing. Roy should be the one furious.

"I'm not the Roy you were with in New Optain, Riza. I feel so much older than I was." he admitted, letting go of her wrists as it was apparent she wasn't going to move.

"Roy, I'm going home." she did not soften her glare.

"No, you're not. You belong here, you belong to me, and if you don't believe that, I'll carry you to your bed and _make_ you admit it." he threatened seductively, enjoying how she seemed so furious at him.

She knew he could do exactly just that, as she continued to glare into his deep eyes. "You'd only prove that you're physically stronger than me, Roy. I _don't want _ to belong to you."

"_I_ want to belong to you. All of me." Roy smiled somberly as he grasped her shoulders.

Her heart leaped up in surprise. He didn't know about the Bradleys, obviously. Her heart ached, wanting him to pull her into his arms, but her mind was working overtime. Roy didn't know. She had to tell him now. But how would he react? She... loved him.

"I love you, Riza." his baritone said again, when she didn't answer. Before she could accuse him of lying again, he took her chin and dropped his head to take her lips in a kiss, full of emotion, frustration and... passion. Riza then realized he'd meant every one of those three words. She closed her eyes as he deepened it, twining his arms around her and leaning forward until she had to depend on him to hold her weight up.

They stopped for breath, and Roy made to dive in again. Yet this time, Riza hesitated. She turned her head to one side.

Unwilling to end it there, he settled for kissing the milky soft skin just above the neckline of her shirt. She closed her eyes at the sensual feeling. "Roy." she voiced out in protest, breath catching.

He looked up, eyes smoldering with desire. "You're right. Not now." he murmured. "I'm not going to do what I did in New Optain- you don't deserve that again."

"Thank... you, Roy." she replied, spine stiffened and lips pursed. She willed herself to separate herself from him, and he let go of her, if reluctantly.

"Would you like some coffee?" Riza asked, still slightly out of breath.

He laughed, the sound rich and smooth. "That isn't a very good alternative offer, Riza. Don't bother, I'll leave for my place soon. I need sleep." he smirked. "I just remembered, tomorrow's the grand reopening at the East Amestris Children's Hospital. I wasn't planning to go, but since I'm back earlier than planned, I'll pick you up at six. It's formal, so I'll need you to dress up."

"To go as your date, Roy? But that sounds really big, people will see us-" she was interrupted as Roy yet again kissed her. She couldn't help but let out a moan into his mouth, as he slowly and sensually ran his hands down her sides. Riza felt him grin against her lips in triumph.

"Exactly. I want to show off my new girlfriend, what's wrong with that?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

Riza answered with a small smile. "I'd appreciate that, Roy."

#

"You're beautiful, as always." Roy grinned as he offered her his arm.

Riza took it cautiously. She had had to wear one of the dresses of Bradley's mistress, and she definitely felt uncomfortable. She spent the whole night planning her next move. She didn't want to break the fragile trust Roy had in her, but she intended for him to know everything. She prayed that he'd understand.

First, she'd arrange to talk to Mr. Bradley and explain that she didn't want to continue working for him anymore. Then she'd tell Roy everything, from the start. Jean believed her, so it probably wouldn't be that difficult to get Roy to listen and understand.

Who was she kidding? Roy would jump to conclusions, chew her out for what she was worth and then he'd kill her. Probably. She frowned and glanced the three piece suit clad businessman. He was beautiful, and for now, all hers. Her heart ached at the thought of losing him, of him hating her. Riza Hawkeye always thought she was a strong woman, up until she met the guy who could crumble her resolve and make her knees weak with the sound of his voice and the intensity of his gaze.

#

'She underestimates her own appeal.' Roy thought to himself. That night, Riza was entrancing, wearing a peach-colored floor-length dress that complimented her figure, elegantly cut with a little cleavage exposing creamy skin underneath- god, that cleavage. Roy quickly averted his gaze when he realized where he was looking, and where they were at the moment. He wouldn't want to be caught on camera ...admiring her assets, no matter how admirable they were. He tightened his hold around her waist and grinned for the flashing cameras of the press.

Riza had tensed up when he helped her out of his car and across the threshold. There was a ton of people, and the curiosity in the air was almost tangible. Everyone was staring at his mystery date, the unknown blonde. Yet they all waited for him to approach them and introduce her, knowing that as a guest of honor, Roy would be obliged to greet them all.

"The facade is beautiful, sir." she complimented when he mentioned that his team was the ones behind the renovation plans. Aside from being the architect behind the design, it seemed he also donated the new building, consequently becoming the guest of honor.

"I told you to stop calling me that." he half-scolded her.

"Force of habit. I am your secretary, after all." she chuckled softly before he went back to greeting different people.

"There's Mr. Stuck-up Hakuro. He's the father of the owner of the bank my company is affiliated with." Roy whispered to her just as they approached the elderly couple.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hakuro." he greeted them with such forced civility that Riza had to keep herself from laughing. Instead she settled for smiling at the obviously agitated older man. His wife thankfully, seemed oblivious of Roy's rudeness.

"Mr. Mustang!" she greeted Roy. "It's so very kind of you to donate the left wing, it's a beautiful ward for the children. I'm sure they will all enjoy their stay in the hospital."

"I hope so, Mrs. Hakuro." he smiled back.

"And who's this pretty young lass?" she launched the question without a hint of subtlety.

"Meet Riza Hawkeye, my girlfriend." Roy's smile grew perceptively bigger as he introduced Riza.

The rest of the hour continued that way, with over three hundred guests, and yet no one or nothing had distracted her from the thought of the need to confess to Roy. She knew that she shouldn't be stalling. She was just prolonging the torture.

"Hey, I understand you aren't used to this society thing, but you seem weighed down. Something bothering you?" Roy looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright. Just... nerves." she excused, and immediately hated herself for it. "Roy, I love you. I truly do." she admitted to him, scolding herself mentally for being so spineless.

He sighed in what seemed like relief, then grinned. "I was wondering when you'd actually say that. I was beginning to think you didn't like me at all." he chuckled as he leaned down, stealing a quick kiss from her.

Almost immediately, the tension left her shoulders, and noticing this, he smirked in triumph.

But Roy's own pleased disposition plummeted to the ground as he caught sight of some guests he had yet to greet. That family.

Riza did not notice the group of two men and an older woman walking towards them, but Roy's grip on her waist tightened slightly, impelling her to look up and follow his line of sight.

"Bradley." Roy nodded at the father-son pair with not a hint of pleasure nor disdain. Even when his gaze met the cool one of the older woman, his face was devoid of any emotion. "Mrs. Bradley."

Riza stared, speechless and slightly horrified at the situation.

"Mustang!" King Bradley broke into a seemingly happy grin. "Great to see you." he offered Roy his hand for a shake, which Roy ignored subtly, his right hand occupied by a drink and his left hand never leaving Riza's waist.

Selim spoke up next: "Your date is exceptionally pretty, Mr. Mustang." and then he deftly took Riza's hand into his, bringing it up to his lips. "Would you like to dance?" he invited. Soft music played in the background, and indeed, people were starting to sweep across the dance floor.

Riza was too stunned to reply. The Bradleys were pretending not to know her. She was saved from answering when Roy butt in.

"Mr. Bradley," he turned to the younger one. "This is Riza Hawkeye, my girlfriend." he put emphasis on the last two words, prompting Selim to drop her hand. Roy smiled when he saw Selim's slight scowl.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Bradley's eyebrows shot up. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Hawkeye." Mr. Bradley smiled at her. He looked at her meaningfully.

'Say something.' she tried to tell herself. She couldn't lie-

"Now I'm sorry, but will you please excuse us? I've got some business to discuss with someone." Roy interjected, steering her in the other direction, effectively giving her no chance to speak.

She sighed gratefully, but failed to suppress the growing feeling of dread deep in her chest.

#

* * *

Sigh. I'm tired.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is seriously too long, but I couldn't stop writing. I feel addicted. Seems like a bad thing. I'm not very proud to say that my notebooks for class are full of random drafts instead of notes. :(

I'm having exams next week, so I might not be able to update for a long time. Give me a week. Or two. Maybe the length of this chapter will sate you people for the time being. C:

* * *

#

Roy led her past glass doors that opened to a room filled with bright colors of animals and letters gaudily plastered against the pastel rainbow colored walls.

Riza had barely caught the FI logo on the glass- this was the new childrens' ward, and it was deserted, at least for now.

Roy took a deep breath. The wall he'd learned to build around himself so long ago was cracking. The way Mrs. Bradley eyed Riza... It bothered him. She had no business with who he had relationships with, but what really infuriated him was the look in Selim Bradley's eyes, which was, as usual, annoyingly condescending. Like his half-brother knew something he didn't.

"I just needed a breather from all the people." Roy explained, when he stopped walking, not completely untruthful. It was nice to have Riza alone to himself again, and not have her in every man's line of sight.

"I understand, sir." Riza said softly. Just then, she realized the gravity of her situation. He obviously hated the Bradleys, and the later he found out, the more he'd hate her. Besides, she needed to get it off her chest now. If he believed her or not, she didn't want to think about. "I heard... about your mother from Chris." she started slowly.

He stealthily leaned towards her, hands at each side of her head, effectively pinning her to the wall, eyes scrutinizing. "What did she tell you?"

"I know that she is a horrible person for leaving you." Riza didn't flinch at the movement; It almost seemed natural to her, the way he leaned in and pressed his lips to her jawline. She had more pressing matters on her mind, compared to the assault Roy had launched against her senses- a battle she was losing. This was probably the last time he'd want to be as close to her as this. She struggled to get a hold of her thoughts.

"And you know who she is?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." she amended. "You're brave, Roy. Amazingly." she remembered the way he greeted his mother, 'Mrs. Bradley'. "And I- I'm the opposite. I have something to tell you. Will you do me a favor, Roy?"

"Anything, Riza. Unless you want me to stop kissing you. I don't think I can grant you that." he chuckled as he lifted his head to glance at her.

"No, that isn't it." she shook her head.

"I was just kidding about refraining from kissing you. Well, half kidding." he noticed her grim disposition, and immediately concluded it was from seeing him and the Bradleys. She was probably bothered and concerned, unnecessarily at that, because he definitely didn't care about Rowena Bradley and the rest of her family. Wanting to distract the blonde from his trivial family problems, Roy leaned down and trailed a line of kisses along her neck. He needed her to relax, because it would be a night of pleasure, there in the party and maybe, just maybe, once he convinced her to come home with him.

Her fingers found sleek dark hair and she fought the urge to run her fingers through them, feeling anguished. "Roy." she let out, pleading.

"Riza." he replied and looked into her eyes with such obvious longing that she couldn't help it anymore- she felt her something inside of her just... burst. Riza herself leaned in, breathing in the fresh smell of his soap. She pressed her lips gently against his clean shaven cheek, and worked her way to his mouth, her kisses gradually growing more hungry and more daring.

At first his own fingers entwined themselves into her hair as he reciprocated the fervent kisses, then he frowned at the sudden aggressiveness. As if he'd realized something, he suddenly, but gently, pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." Riza's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. What came over her? How could she just lose her self control like that?

"I just... Let's get it over with. How many were they?" Roy asked brusquely.

"How many what?" she was honestly perplexed.

"Men. Since me." he answered succinctly. His imagination was driving him mad. How many men have been kissed by her that way? How many have run their hands through her soft hair? Have tasted the sweetness of her mouth? Or caressed her soft skin? Maybe if he knew exactly how many she'd been with. The number he had in mind was just... impossible.

An amused smile graced her features as his question sunk in. "Actually, only... one. He may seem somewhat... arrogant, but his charm wore down my resistance... in a matter of days." she answered slowly, as if she were contemplating her reply.

'A matter of days?' Roy thought and grew alarmed. This guy wasn't after commitment. If he had hurt Riza in any way, Roy swore he'd kill the guy.

"He's... tall and handsome, and sometimes he might be an idiot, but I thought I loved him. Well, I do love him." she smiled as his face darkened. "Actually, you know him. You know him very well."

'Jean Havoc.' It wasn't the first time the thought of her with his best friend struck his mind, but Roy preferred not to think of the painful image of Riza in Jean Havoc's muscular arms. Besides, Jean assured him over the phone that there was nothing between them. Anymore. So Riza... had loved him?

"Would you like to know more about him?" she asked innocuously, watching his face.

He let out a low growl. "No. What's past is past."

"His name starts with a letter J."

"Stop it, Riza" his voice was strained as if he were in pain.

"His name is James." she revealed as he let loose another growl-like sound. "Roy James Mustang." she added.

He looked at her in disbelief and a sigh escaped him. "I thought you were going to name my first ever murder victim, Riza." he had a relieved grin on his face. She let out a small laugh, and he pulled her into his arms.

"You might want to get a room, you guys." the deep voice echoed throughout the empty hall. "I'm pretty sure this hospital's got some vacant suites upstairs." Jean Havoc raised his eyebrows suggestively and both Riza and Roy rolled their eyes, though Riza had the decency to turn slightly pink.

"Well, Jean, at least I've got a date. And a girlfriend." Roy countered.

Havoc frowned. "Is this what I get for playing Cupid?"

"Nope, this is what you get for lying to me, friend." Roy smirked.

"And besides, you in nothing more than a sheath of white cloth would be obscene, Jean." Riza commented.

The blond feigned injury as he smacked his palm against his heart. Then he turned to Roy. "I didn't lie. You assumed. And made a complete fool of yourself too, I imagine."

Riza laughed in amusement as the bickering continued back and forth. The present circumstances and Havoc having interrupted, she resolved to go with her original plan of resigning from her job with Bradley Developments before telling the man she loved.

"I'd hate to mix business with pleasure, but Chris said you've turned off your phone for the whole day. I didn't think you'd be that busy." Jean looked over at Riza meaningfully before turning to Roy. Before they could deny his lascivious assumptions though, he continued. "She told me to inform you that a certain Ms. Rose Thomas kept the phone ringing off the hook. She wants you back."

At hearing this, Riza's face fell, but she quickly covered it up with her expressionless facade- one thing she's learned to do since coming to East city. Jean didn't miss the look, and smirked.

"Ms. Thomas is my temporary secretary in Central. She's barely a legal adult." Roy explained, facing Riza.

"And you're explaining yourself to me... why...?" she trailed off, a mischievous smirk playing at her lips.

Jean let out a loud laugh. "Riza will be your undoing as player, chief."

The dark haired man glared at his best friend. "So what about Ms. Thomas?"

"She's been calling, asking when you're heading back to Central. You apparently left without the permit being given, and they think you were just wasting their time. They're threatening to withhold the permit."

Roy let out a string of curses under his breath. There goes his plans with Riza out the window. "I'll leave for Central first thing in the morning."

Riza on the other hand, instantly felt guilty. Roy had come back for her, and...

"Well, you do have a train ticket booked tomorrow morning, except it's for Ishbal. You were supposed to go negotiate some plans with Scar." the blond reminded him. "Chris couldn't get to you earlier. Turns out, Scar's mad. There have been people snooping around, asking questions about the deal."

"Damn it." Roy ran a hand through his hair. "There's a leak in the project, and my schedule's all messed up. Will you go ahead to Ishbal? I'll send someone to meet you at the train station tomorrow. You two take the first train out and meet Scar for me, will you? Appease him, and go ahead and discuss the legalities.

"I'm not a lawyer, Mustang." Havoc informed him tactfully.

"That's why I'm sending a lawyer with you. As soon as I get the permit, I'll take a direct train to Ishbal." Roy said. 'Damn it, I won't see Riza until next week at the earliest.' he thought.

"Ah... Great. Since that's settled, why don't we get back to where everyone is?" Jean took Riza's right arm in his.

"She's my date, Jean." Roy' voice was calm, with the slightest hint of amusement. He wasn't going to let Havoc bait him again.

"You have to learn how to share. I happen to like Riza too." Havoc smirked as Roy took the blonde's other arm possessively.

"Boys." she muttered, not at all annoyed, as they walked together into the hall.

#

"This is weird." he mumbled to himself.

"Pardon me, sir?" a voice over the line brought him out of his messy thoughts.

"So these papers you sent over are Riza G. Hawkeye's?"

"Yes sir." the same voice answered as Denny Brosh perused the certificates and letters on his desk.

"Well, thanks for your information, you've been very helpful." the blond spoke into the phone before putting it down.

"Is that the secretary case? Any progress, Brosh?" a booming voice filled the security office of FI. It was close to eight o clock in the evening, but tonight, some people were working overtime, trying to catch up on deadlines.

"Boss, there's something inconsistent about the info she gave us. She never mentions anything about a college, but here-" he lifted a piece of paper. "It says she studied finance and business but ended up graduating with a degree in interior designing."

"She went to college, then? Maybe he chose not to mention her course because it was of no use for a secretary." Alex Louise Armstrong reasoned out to his subordinate.

"It's possible. But mentioning that you're a college graduate would boost your chances, no matter what course. Then there's the fact she isn't actually from East city. She's from Risembool. Not that that's the problem. The problem is her residence here."

"Where does she live?"

"Well, she lives by herself in her own apartment."

"That's great, she's self sufficient."

"She isn't. Someone else is paying her bills for her, actually. The guard I spoke to at her place says that the unit is owned by this man, and that it used to be occupied by a beautiful brunette. This old guy used to visit at least once a week, spending hours over there in the day, but never at night. He also said that the same old man who is seemingly providing for Ms. Hawkeye wasn't getting what he was paying her for, having only passed by once since she started to live there."

"She's somebody's mistress? Whose?" Armstrong's forehead wrinkled in dismay.

"The guard wouldn't tell."

"Maybe you're mistaken. There should be a reasonable explanation..."

"From what I hear, her family's in trouble. Maybe she's doing it for the extra bucks she might save on rent." Denny shrugged.

"I want a more thorough investigation of this, Brosh." Armstrong told him after a sound pause. "Find out the identity of the man having an affair with her."

#

"I'll see you next week, love." the man whispered as his lips trailed from Riza's mouth to her ear.

She felt a slight pleasing shiver rush through her. "I'm looking forward to it." she smiled at Roy.

"I can't wait until I'll finally be able to spend time with my favorite blonde."

She raised an eyebrow as they separated, already in front of her apartment door. "I bet Jean doesn't really feel the same way."

"You know who I mean." Roy grimaced. "Havoc will be too busy with Olivia, anyway."

"Are they finally together?"

"No, but I'm sending Attorney Armstrong to meet him at the train station tomorrow. They could use a getaway together."

She laughed as he pulled her into his arms again. "Great."

"Not unless I have to be around them after they make up. I might not survive the lovey dovey stuff that's sure to follow."

Riza pictured Jean embarrassing the ice queen with public displays of affection. She smiled at the image.

He smiled at her too, feeling perfectly happy with her in his arms. "I just hope everything turns out okay." he kissed her cheek a final time. "Good night, Riza."

"Me too, Roy. I hope everything turns out okay." she whispered as he turned to take the elevator to the ground floor.

Entering her apartment, she realized it was either she look for a new one or check into a hotel. After all, she couldn't continue depending on Mr. Bradley's 'kindness'. Not anymore.

#

"Well, did you find anything?"

"I paid a visit to the same security guard last night. Lost about two thousand sens too. At least I got the name the apartment is under. It's King, Selim King. I've run countless searches of him, but it doesn't show up. It's fake." Denny Brosh told his superior when the huge man came into the office.

Armstrong grew alarmed at the name. Selim King? The first names of the men who owned Bradley Developments. That was too coincidental. But the guard mentioned it was an old man. Bradley Development's Selim Bradley was in his mid-twenties, so that only left... King. "Brosh," he let out, his tone urgent. "I want you to keep an eye out for her, I think she's the leak in the Ishbal case. Don't tell anyone anything, report to me immediately if there's anything suspicious."

"She's what?" he asked, but the look Alex gave him shut him up. " Uhm, yes, sir. I'll monitor her activities closely." Denny promised.

#

"I see Roy has convinced you to stay." Chris commented when Riza entered the office.

"Yes, he did." the younger woman confessed, and the older secretary let out a laugh.

"How's your father?"

Her cheeks burned slightly at remembering the excuse she gave Chris. "He's fine. I won't be able to send money to my family if I had gone home anyway. This is... better." she reasoned out.

Chris smiled knowingly. "Well, you've taken your leave, and even had the audacity to be late today. I'm demoting you back to the twenty eight floor." she told Riza. "Well, not really because of your tardiness. It's just that Roy and Jean are going to finish up negotiations in Ishbal, and Jean says he wants you back down there. Roy reluctantly agreed, because he didn't need two secretaries. So get back down there and get everything organized. I have a feeling Jean will be as messed up as ever when he comes back with Olivia."

"Yes, ma'am!" Riza answered, understanding. She did miss working for Jean, anyway.

The reason she'd been late was because she had called the office of Mr. Bradley first. Sciezka, if she remembered correctly, was the name of the secretary who took her call, and she had set her up for a one o' clock appointment with Mr. Bradley, but for the following day. She'd decided she would use her lunch break for that.

She tried her best to do everything Jean had left for her to do. Ranfan had been transferred to another office, and she wasn't exactly the most organized person. Riza strove to put different files in order, yet no matter what she did, she couldn't really concentrate. Roy just wouldn't leave her mind, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't forget about him. She was reminded of him every time she passed by older coworkers who teased her and young female coworkers who positively glared at her. The young male coworkers ignored her in general, rather than the usual appreciative once overs or leering glances she more than once found directed at her and that she had to credit to Roy. Everyone knew whose property she was, she thought wryly. Not that she minded much, being labeled as the chief's woman."

Jean wasn't in the office, of course, but everything was still busy. Phones were ringing off the hook, even on the twenty eighth floor.

"Mr. Havoc isn't in right now, can I take a message?" Riza repeated into the phone while simultaneously jotting down in a logbook.

The day seemed to go on forever, as she counted the days until she would see Roy again.

The next day, the phone rang at twelve-thirty, just before her lunch break. 'I'll have to finish up and leave soon.' she thought to herself. "Hello, Jean Havoc's office." she said into the phone as she absentmindedly noted the tiny click that sounded every time she picked up, since yesterday.

"Riza."

"Mr. Br-"

"Shush, you can't possibly say that out loud there, can you?"

"You're right, sir." she amended. She was surprised. Mr. Bradley was calling her, and though she was alone in Jean's reception room, there were other people just outside her door.

"I just wanted to change the venue of our meeting. You can hardly prance into my office at the middle of the day, Riza. Seeing who you're _also_ working for."

She kept her voice low. "I just wanted to tell you I'm resigning. I cannot continue doing this."

"Riza, it would be better if we talked about this face to face. Besides, I also have something to discuss with you. How about we have lunch together?"

She pursed her lips. From the tone he used, she felt like Bradley was up to something, though she wasn't exactly sure what. She relaxed a bit when she remembered Hughes'. "Do you know the restaurant on fifth street? The one called Hughes'?"

"I do, but it's impossible to get reservations in a moment's noti-"

"I'll call them, sir. Meet me there in half an hour."

She placed the phone back into the receiver, a feeling of dread in her stomach.

#

She walked towards the entrance of the restaurant, nerves acting up again. She'd negotiate this with Mr. Bradley, and then she'd be free to explain everything to Roy when he came back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a nicer table, Riza, you should have called earlier!" Maes apologized as soon as he caught sight of her entering the establishment.

"It's fine, Mr. Hughes." she told him as she was led to a table in the middle of the most crowded part of the restaurant. Bradley was already there, waiting for her.

Hughes eyed her companion, but it didn't seem like he recognized him. She was thankful for that.

"So what's this I hear about you and our mutual friend?" the man questioned her nonchalantly without preamble when they had settled down and ordered.

"You mean your stepson, Mr. Brad-" Riza bit back, failing to control her fury.

"So you know about it." he quickly interrupted, nothing betraying his facial expression. "Don't use my name here either. You are aware that he's renown as a playboy nation wide, Riza? I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I'm pretty sure I do. Which is why, sir, I'd like to quit the job you offered me. I cannot continue to 'listen' out for names, as you called it. It's not right. Please... stop sending money to my family."

"But you've been extremely helpful, Riza. I'd like you to continue."

'I don't want to associate myself with unscrupulous bastards like you.' she thought in her mind, but chose a more diplomatic way of putting it into words. "I heard about the relationship between your wife and Roy, sir. I cannot continue to work for you, because..."

"Because what, Mustang will dump you?"

"His trust in me is fragile, and I don't want to break it."

"Yet you've been lying to him this whole time."

The truth made her heart contrict painfully. "I plan to tell him everything. That's why I'd like to wrap this up, sir. I don't want to continue working for you anymore."

"His trust is fragile, huh? That's too bad. I'm sure that when he hears you're my mistress, he'll be utterly crushed. Imagine the headlines: Mustang tricked by Bradley's mistress. The press would have a field day!"

Indignation flared up inside of her. "I am not-"

"You've been living off my generosity, even wearing clothes I've paid for." his eyes gleamed with malice.

"I am not your mistress, sir. That is an outrageous lie."

"I know. But Mustang will believe it, just as he'll believe you've been feeding me information about his company."

"I never said anything to anyone."

"Well that's true. You haven't told him everything, if you didn't say anything to him about your other job." he grinned. "And I thought relationships were built on trust."

Anger coursed through her body, impelling her to narrow her eyes.

"Now if you don't want that nasty piece of rumor to spread and reach the ears of the media men, I'd advise you to do as I say."

Riza fought to keep her anger at bay as she listened to his stipulations.

"Next Friday is the deadline for four bids on different locations. I'd like copies of the amounts FI offered for them." he explained as he slipped a piece of paper with four names into her hand. He continued with giving her a detailed request of what documents he wanted.

"That's all. Do you think you can do that?"

"I will not feed you information that could risk bringing down Flame Investments. Those bids are confidential, and they're staking a lot of money on them."

"And so am I. I don't want to bring down FI, I just want to save my company. Mrs. Bradley's worried about it too. You see, Bradley Developments is Selim's inheritance, and it would devastate her to see it gone. If FI goes down, then that's just an added plus. I'd kill to add FI to Selim's birthright. Why not start by depriving them of all the lands they want? Besides ruining Ishbal for them. Thanks for your help there too, Riza."

"You've no right to address me with familiarity, and I did not tell you anything about Ishbal."

"Well, Ms. Hawkeye, you and I both know that you never said anything. _Directly_." voice dripping with an irony. "But would Mustang believe that?"

He smirked at her horrified silence. She had slipped up when she mentioned Ishbal that night, and he knew that she knew it. "Now, I will drop by your office building at noon tomorrow to pick them up. Use the side entrance. If you provide me with information on those four bids, I'll conveniently forget that we've ever met."

Riza shook with loathing. She'd still have to betray Roy, but it was either that or have him publicly ridiculed for dating his enemy's mistress. She could explain to Roy that she was only offered the use of Bradley's apartment, and that she wasn't sleeping with him, but the media would never buy it. Bradley was right, the press and the people would never believe the truth when the lie was so scandalously juicy. Especially since all the evidences pointing to the lie were so overwhelming. What had she been thinking when she'd accepted Mr. Bradley's offer? She grit her teeth in frustration. "I'd rather die than betray Roy."

The man stood up and graciously laid a ten thousand sens bill on the table. "I'm not giving you a choice, Ms. Hawkeye." he uttered in a tone laced with malice, and slipped out of the restaurant before she had even started to calm down.

#


	16. Chapter 16

Now this is what I call productive procrastination. Written in between studying for important exams, so this may be a bit shorter.

* * *

#

It was easy for Riza to find the files, after all, she'd typed them up for Jean. She removed them from the file cabinet. There were four sets in all, each stating how much FI was planning to pay for each location.

The system of buying and selling land was pretty clear cut. The lands were under the state's jurisdiction, as they had been since the present führer came to power. The government had seized most of the lands. At present, they usually put the more under-developed plots for private entities to develop. Entities like Flame Investments and Bradley Developments. They would have an initial price, which bidders could raise, but the risk was that if they lost the bid, they would not be able to retrieve the money invested. Seventy five percent of that fund would go to the state, while the rest would automatically be considered the developer's fee, to be used for the land exclusively by whoever won it. The most important thing was to invest more money than the other bidders while getting the best deal you could.

Jean was head of property acquisition, so he was the one in charge of all that. He'd proven to be good at it too. He'd correctly gauge the risk others would take and make the final decision on the amount they were going to offer.

Riza had a plan, though. She had no intention of betraying Jean, no more than she wanted to deceive Roy. So she made copies of the four contracts on the twenty fifth floor, the nearest with a photocopy machine, then stole back to her desk to retrieve her correction fluid and brought out a typewriter. She meticulously covered the amounts and decreased each bid by a few million dollars, as low as they could be while still seeming plausible. She'd seen enough of these kinds of bids when she'd worked for Jean to know how much he generally sets the price.

The editing was obvious, of course, but once she ran the paperwork through the copier to make duplicates, they were perfectly invisible. Satisfied, she turned to get back to the twenty eighth floor.

A young man approached her. "Hello miss, I'm from the company who repairs the copy machines. This one's been breaking down at intervals when copied are made continuously. Could you run those originals for me? I just need to check if it'll stop after a stack of papers."

She reluctantly agreed and ran the edited papers through. Twenty pages later, she had made copies of everything. She handed it to him.

He skimmed through the copies, making a big deal of checking out the quality of the ink and the copies themselves, not the content. "Great, doesn't seem like breaking down anytime soon. Thanks a lot, miss!" he grinned as he dropped the stack into a nearby wastebasket.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and feeling assured, she left.

So she didn't see the same man stooping down to retrieve the papers from the trash as soon as she got into the elevator.

#

She wordlessly handed the brown Manila envelope to him through the car window.

"Thanks, my dear. You have my word that I will not tell any lies to your boyfriend." he told her as he started to raise the window. He drove off, leaving her in the cold winter weather.

Furious with Mr. Bradley and with herself, she turned around to walk back into the building, not noticing when she bumped into someone. A young blond man, known to her as the copier machine company repair guy. Except now he was the guy sneaking around, fumbling to conceal a small camera behind his back.

#

"Welcome back, Roy." Chris greeted as he entered the office. It was half an hour after four in the afternoon, and Roy, Jean and Olivia had just arrived.

"Where's..." Roy trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the empty desk across his primary secretary's.

"She's been transferred back down, remember? And I suggest you don't disturb her Roy, the new orders just came in and she's busy taking a directory of everything. Besides, it's almost five." Chris smiled. Roy was so predictable sometimes. Havoc laughed and Olivia, beside him, let out a small smile.

"I've decided to ask her to marry me." Roy's annunciation rang out loud and clear.

Jean's face broke out into a grin. "Hughes would be so proud, our player finally tying himself down! Congratulations, chief!"

"She hasn't exactly agreed yet, Jean." Olivia rolled her eyes, but offered Roy a smile. "But I doubt she's going to refuse."

"I don't want to interrupt this joyous celebration, but Roy, Alex Armstrong, the head of security and Olivia's brother, wants to see you as soon as possible. He says it's an emergency."

"Send him up." he told Chris. Nothing could ruin his mood now.

#

Armstrong cleared his throat. He, Denny, Jean and Roy were in Mustang's office, while Chris and Olivia waited outside.

"Mr. Mustang, as the head of the security department of Flame Investments, it's my duty to-"

"You've permission to speak plainly." Roy interrupted, rubbing a particularly sore spot on his torso from Armstrong's Teddy bear tackle, which the big guy launched at him once he'd caught sight of his boss. The blond was apologizing, obviously anguished by something.

"There's a leak in the Ishbal project, Mr. Mustang." Denny spoke, warily. He had never spoken to the boss until then.

"I know." Roy said tersely to the assistant. "We just came back from talking to Scar." he looked at Jean, who nodded, a serious expression on his face.

"Turns out that the people snooping around were hired by a big company based in East city. It isn't Flame, so it could only have been Bradley's men." Armstrong explained gently.

Roy clenched his fingers. Bradley just loved to try to ruin everything he had.

"And then the source of his information- he's got someone working for us." the large blond continued.

"Have you found the traitor?" He was raring to lash out at the spy who had given Bradley the tip. What he needed right now was to relax- and who could help him better than Riza? He then let his mind drift off, thinking of the beautiful woman and what he was planning for that night. She'd say yes, of course. He would make her say yes.

"We think so." he amended.

"And...?" Roy trailed off, not really listening. His mind was someplace else- more specifically, a daydream that had something to do with Riza, a diamond on a platinum band, and an itsy bitsy miniskirt.

"Brosh did a background check on one of our secretaries at Mr. Grand's request, and evidently, she's the one."

When Roy didn't answer and instead stared blankly at him, and was he... Drooling? Armstrong continued. "The other day, she was photographed handing over to King Bradley himself copies of four of our property bids. The ones for this Friday."

Mustang and Havoc cursed simultaneously as the meaning of Armstrong's words sunk in. Roy growled. He was just getting to the best part. He turned to the property acquisition head sharply. "I want you to bring his company down, Jean. I should have done this years ago." his tone was cool. He took a deep breath. 'Today is my engagement, not even Bradley will ruin this for me.' he said in his head.

The blond's eyes were filled with fury, and Roy knew that they probably matched the intensity of his own just a few seconds ago. It was a good thing Olivia was outside. An angry Jean was unusual, and when unleashed, a force to be reckoned with.

"We can have some of my security team to escort her out the building as soon as possible, then we can get a warrant for her arrest." Armstrong looked saddened by the idea. She was so young...

Havoc ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Those bets had been calculated precisely, and he'd spent so much time on them. Freaking bitch. "Who's the woman?" he demanded, unable to control himself. All that hard work, down the drain. And Roy suddenly looked like he could care nothing less.

Denny's eyes brightened as he saw his chance to speak. "Bradley's mistress, actually." he volunteered, slightly eager with the juicy piece of gossip. "She's living in an apartment in the latest Bradley project on main street, paid for by Bradley, of course, and she dresses like a model-"

Dread suddenly filled Roy's chest as an agonizing certainty pounded in his mind. Before he could word out the question in his head, he had to brace himself on his desk, clutching the edge, as if he might just lose his balance. "What's her name?" he whispered, a hint of desperation in his voice, hoping with all his being that his conjecture was wrong. That there was another woman who lived in that building.

"Riza Hawkeye." Armstrong said sadly, before his over eager assistant dug his grave deeper. He still couldn't believe she was capable of such things, she looked so honest and trustworthy. And she was apparently very close to Havoc, Ms. Mas, and to Roy himself.

The built man continued. "Now, I'm very sorry, because I know you were... close to Ms. Hawkeye, Mr. Mustang, but the proof is unfortunately, undeniable. I waited until you came back, because of the relationship you two had-"

"Go home, Armstrong." Roy's voice was anguished yet full of fury at the same time when he interrupted. "Send two security guards up here before you leave. And you," he snapped at Brosh, anger escalating. "Get out of my sight."

"Roy-" Jean started, just as Roy turned his back to them.

"Get out!" he practically roared, enraged. Then his voice became dangerously calm. Through the now open door, he addressed the two astonished women. "Olivia, have Jean or your brother take you home."

The blonde looked at Havoc, curious, but kept silent.

"Chris, have Riza come up in ten minutes, and then go home immediately, too."

The office was graveyard silent as the occupants emptied out. Roy grabbed a bottle of brandy from one of the cabinets and didn't bother to pull out a glass. He savored the feeling of the alcohol leaving a burning sensation down his his throat.

Riza was spying on him, betraying him. Riza was King Bradley's mistress. Riza was _sleeping_ with his stepfather.

The thought disgusted Roy, and his heart cried out in denial. But he knew in his mind that it made sense. It explained the way she lived, the clothes she wore.

Roy remembered the way he'd introduced her to Bradley. And how she pretended not to know him. His heart sunk in his chest. Riza had pretended not to know King Bradley- when she'd probably spent nights with the older man, laughing at his expense. At his stupidity.

She had been lying, this whole time.

Roy's heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, sharp glass piercing the insides of his chest.

The pain was almost unbearable. It hurt as if someone had grabbed the organ, and then squeezed with all their might.

The fingers around them, he thought wryly, were long and beautiful. Fingers that had caressed his face and twined affectionately into his hair. They belonged to the one woman who had already, _conveniently_, held his heart in the palm of her hand.

And she had squeezed, as hard as she could, squeezed for all it was worth. She'd wrung everything out in an instant, every last feeling of love he might have been capable of.

Now he just wanted to pin her against the wall, wrap his hands around her slim neck and strangle her with all his strength.

He wanted to die.

#


	17. Chapter 17

Er... Semi-violent scenes up ahead. Nothing gory, maybe a bit cringeworthy. Just a warning. Poor Riza.

* * *

#

Chris's tone had sounded strange over the phone, but Riza was elated to find out that Roy was back. She knew he had said he was coming back tonight, Wednesday, and that he would bring her out to dinner. She had been planning to tell him that night, after he'd relaxed a bit, but she figured it was better to tell him about Bradley immediately, now that the man was blackmailing her. Her heart rate sped up at the thought of how he'd react. She hoped with all her heart that he would not let his temper get the best of him.

There were two security guards waiting outside the main entrance to Roy's office. _How unusual_, she thought. Riza recognized Tim, but not the other. Both watched her warily, and she smiled at Tim. He didn't smile back, and instead looked away. Puzzled, she continued on into the room. It was deserted, but the door to Roy's private office was left ajar.

She entered. "I didn't know you'd be coming to work." she greeted to his back.

He didn't turn. Instead, he watched her reflection on the glass window. "Close the door." he ordered quietly. He ground his teeth together. "Did you miss me, Riza?" he fought to keep his voice normal.

"I did." she amended, feeling a bit awkward. She softly but deftly closed the door behind her.

"Really?" his voice had turned thoughtful.

"What do you mean, really?" she smiled. "I missed you... a lot, actually, Roy, so why don't you turn around and let me talk to you face to face?" she teased, taking a few steps towards Roy.

Riza finally reached him and raised a hand to tap his shoulder, but he suddenly swiveled around and grabbed her by the arms, a bit too forcefully. Roy swooped down to take her lips into a torrid kiss, and once she got over the initial shock, she started to respond, parting her lips and letting him have his way with her.

"Roy," she sighed blissfully when he paused for a breath. Before she could calm her racing pulse though, he kissed her again, this time harder, more ardently.

Without breaking the contact between their lips, he shifted his weight, leaned forward and eased her back to the leather seats. He turned her around and sat, pulling her down with him. She ended up on his lap.

"Do you want me, Riza?" His voice sounded dangerously husky in her ear as one of his hands caressed her face gently and the other stealthily started to undo the buttons of her blouse.

"Y... Yes." She closed her eyes and answered, quite breathless and feeling lost in the moment.

He abandoned her half unbuttoned top and instead fingered the hemline of her knee length skirt, lightly skimming his fingers over the goosebumps that had formed on her skin. Teasing. "Right now?" he pressed, voice growing deeper, her skirt riding up higher. He urgently kissed her neck, ending up hungrily taking her lips yet again.

"Yes," she replied when the finally broke apart, as she gently splayed her hands across the wide expanse of his back.

"Then open your eyes first because I want you to be sure it's me and not Bradley who's on top of you." his voice was low but poisonous, absolutely lethal, as he shoved his fingers into the hair near her nape.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Roy, I ca-!"

He tugged harshly as he stood, jerking her up to her feet, his grip on her locks tight and unyielding. She winced in pain, but the look of panic never left her.

"Roy, please- listen to me! I can explain-!" her voice had taken a hysterical tone as she saw the cruel hatred in the deep dark onyx of his eyes.

He wrenched her head down, bringing her to her knees with nothing but brute force. She had let out a scream as she waited for her forehead to slam against the glass coffee table, but the anticipated collision never came.

"Explain that to me," he ordered, voice cruel.

Riza looked with horrifying terror at the papers spread across the flat surface. Copies of the four bids, and a picture showing her leaning into a sleek black Bentley. Next to it, a copy of a license plate registration of the car, attributing the vehicle to a King Bradley. "Please listen to me, Roy. I... I love you," she pleaded desperately.

He turned her tear-stained face towards him, looking as if he felt not an ounce of pity. "Riza, would you still love me, five years from now when you and your lover get out of prison?"

"Roy!" she implored pitifully. "We're not lovers, he's my grandfather's friend," she choked out, unable to stop crying. "Bradley wanted me to work here, but I've never told him anything. You have to believe me."

Roy kept quiet, eyes filled with anger, mocking her, urging her to go on.

"He suspected you of sending a spy over to his company, and he wanted me to find the name of the man. He left me alone, mostly, but he saw us together at the hospital, and he started to blackmail me."

"Do you expect me to believe you?" he scoffed, and the anger was never more evident in his flashing eyes than at that moment. "There is no spy, Riza. I never paid anyone to do any dirty work," he grit out, voice dripping with ire. With undiluted hate. "The only one being paid to spy is you, Riza. You're the only liar." Then he let go of her, her knees giving way as she reached out for him.

Her chest convulsed with sobs, as she begged frantically. "Roy, please..., please listen. I'm begging... you to calm... down and understand...! I love you, and I... don't want to... lose you," she choked out in between sobs. It was intensely difficult to breathe.

"Shut up!" he roared. "You're a treacherous bitch, and I can't believe I was foolish enough to fall for your lies!" _And to fall for you, _he added in his mind.

"I wanted to quit... once I found out his wife... was your mother..." She tried to speak. "I would never- I could never betray..." She fell silent, her lungs burning. 'I could never betray you, Roy.' she willed her mouth to form the words.

He looked away, like he was unable to look at her. "But you did, you _liar,_" he snapped accusingly.

She closed her eyes and stopped trying to get him to listen, because though she would keep begging until he relented, the pain in her chest was just too much.

Riza's sobs turned quiet, but her breathing was far from normal. She glanced up and looked at Roy through moist eyes, pleading. She looked like a fallen angel. An angel begging to be taken back.

That enraged him even further, and he snapped. "Get up, and button your blouse!" He strode towards the door.

"Please, Roy. I don't want... to lose you." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and even though he heard her, he didn't turn around. Instead, he let out the low growl in his throat. "Button your blouse." He didn't glance back until he reached the entryway.

Her fingers were shaky, but she managed to get her blouse straightened. She smoothed her skirt to the best of her ability and once he saw she was decent, he opened the door.

The two security guards approached her as Roy leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking relaxed. If it weren't for his tightly clenched jaw, it would have seemed like he was unaffected by everything that just happened. "Get her out of here," he ordered, his voice smooth and silky.

One of the guards took her elbow, but she yanked free. "Don't touch me." she hissed. It was Tim, looking at her curiously. She should have felt ashamed, but at the moment, all she could feel was regret. And a slow, simmering, anger that was starting to form.

She walked past the guards, past Roy, who watched her as she crossed the threshold. The guards, unable to stop her, quickly followed her into the elevators.

He watched her as she walked defiantly past him, pain startlingly evident in her eyes, even when she hadn't so much as glanced in his direction. Did she regret hurting him? He scoffed mentally. The only thing she regretted was getting caught, probably. He walked over and sat on the sofa, his head aching with slowly dissipating rage. Roy picked up the picture of her handing the files to Bradley. There she was, in full color, selling him out. Even the distance the picture was taken from had not done anything to retract from the proud dignity she owned. Her posture perfect, her chin held high. Her long blonde hair swaying in the wind, softening her serious face, and her reddish brown eyes striking against her other plainer, but still pretty features- it was all in the picture- evidence of her treachery.

His heart constricted painfully once again, and he brought his hands to cover face.

#

She was escorted by the men down the lobby and out the street, where they were met with pouring rain and strong winds. Winter was indeed very close.

Tim looked at her, pity in his eyes. "Do you have a coat, Ms. Riza?" he asked her timidly.

"Yes." she answered inanely. It was in Jean's office, along with her other stuff.

"Wait here, we'll get it for you," Tim Marco mumbled. The other guard looked at the curb, as if a car might just come around and take her away. Or maybe he thought Riza would jump in front of one of the vehicles racing by. Riza smirked wryly. Did she look like that much of a wreck?

They reentered the building and Riza stood there, shoving her freezing hands into the pockets of her skirt. She didn't have any money, so she couldn't get a cab or even take the bus like usual. She would have to walk then, she decided.

A glimmer of hope exploded in her heart as she caught sight of Havoc, about to walk past her. Olivia was beside him, her face a grim mirror of his expression.

"Jean!" she called out to him.

He turned at the sound of her voice, expression turning darker as he took in the sight of her. "I have nothing to say to you," he seethed scathingly.

She opened her mouth to reply, but at the last second she closed it, turning around and starting to walk towards the other direction.

Five steps later, she felt large hands grab her shoulders and turn her around. It was Jean, who'd shrugged off his warm jacket and held it towards her. "Take my jacket," he ordered, his expression still as murderous and it was before.

"Don't touch me." She narrowed her eyes at him and shrugged off the hand on her shoulder. Once upon a time, Havoc's large hands had been warm, comforting, maybe even loving. They had been friendly as he held her against him, trying to comfort her.

"You'll freeze to death if you don't take my jacket."

She let out a laugh, hollow and sorrowful. Freezing to death didn't sound too horrible, she realized. She stared into his blue eyes, which were clouded with rage. "Jean," she started timidly, "Do you believe what Roy believes?"

"Every single word," he emphasized.

"Then I don't want your jacket," she said, pride filling her voice again. She turned and walked four more steps before turning back to face Jean. "But I want you to tell Roy something. That when he finds out the truth, I want him to stay away from me. That when he finds out the truth, he should never look for forgiveness here."

Then she walked, teeth chattering from the rain and the cold. She had nowhere to go, and she only subconsciously noticed her surroundings. Before long though, she was surprised to find herself at the only place in East city that may still have people who would accept her, maybe even listen to her.

She walked into the establishment; Hughes's restaurant wasn't as busy this time of day. They were just getting ready for the influx of customers for dinner.

A young girl spotted her first. "P- papa! Papa!" Elicia had shouted at the sight of the freezing Riza. "Come quickly, papa!" she called as she ran over to the_ guest._

#


	18. Chapter 18

I have a good reason for this being late-ish. It's because I had a sort of life changing weekend. Plus, I'm stressed. My ankle is swollen and I have to run and skip and stomp for a class performance tomorrow. Just great.

* * *

#

"Something happened to her, and she showed up last night, bedraggled and looking beaten... Aren't you concerned?-" The deep voice increased in volume and the noise drifted into the next room, rousing a sleepy Riza.

"Are you feeling better?" a soft voice inquired next to her. Gracia Hughes peered at Riza when she noticed the younger woman had awakened.

"Yes, thank you," she said, her voice cracking as her mouth felt too dry. The morning sun seeped through the window. Riza sat up on the soft bed, eyes stinging. The noise she had woken up to earlier had strangely abated.

Last night, the genteel cook had generously offered her a warm shower and a hot meal, and then led her towards a guest bedroom of their apartment atop the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes, to impose. I just didn't know where I was headed for," she amended truthfully. "Thank you, and I'm sorry." she apologized once again, voice showing just how sincere she was.

"It's fine, I just want to know what the hell happened to you." a deeper voice filled the room. Maes Hughes entered, expression unreadable.

Riza pulled the blanket closer to herself, feeling strangely vulnerable. "Mr. Hughes, please don't worry about me-"

"Riza, when you arrive at our door shivering and half frozen to death, then of course we'd be worried." Gracia explained patiently. "We want to know if you're hurt, and how we can help." Gracia had instantly taken to the polite girl.

"I just got off the phone with Roy." Maes informed the two women stoically.

"I-" Riza choked.

He shifted his gaze unto the blonde, the look in his eyes accusing. "I think you owe us an explanation, Riza. Roy said he didn't want to talk about you."

"I-"

"He called you a liar."

Riza flinched at his angry tone but sat up straighter. "I'll explain everything to you, but first, will you listen?"

"He just accused you of having an damn affair with-"

"Maes!" Gracia snapped, effectively silencing her husband. Her tone softened. "Let's listen to her."

He paused, and then nodded reluctantly, motioning for her to go on. The confused anger on his face did not soften.

Riza took a deep breath. "It started about two and a half months ago, when I first came here to East city..." she explained to Maes and Gracia just as she had explained her situation to Jean.

"Then the other day, Mr. Bradley wanted to meet up. He saw Roy- Mr. Mustang and me together last week, and he threatened to tell Roy that I was his mistress." she strained to keep her voice calm. "I was never his mistress. He'd provided me with a place to stay, and I did take some clothes his real mistress left, but I never..." she trailed off, anger welling up within her.

"Then that man you brought here the other day was Roy's stepfather-" Hughed started in a tense voice, anger somewhat lessened, but still obviously present.

"Dad, sorry to interrupt," an apologetic voice came from the doorway. "I have something to say." Kain Hughes entered, Elicia trailing behind him.

"Kain, you know it's wrong to eavesdrop," Gracia chided her son, then shot a warning glance at Elicia.

The boy gave her a sheepish grin. "Then I'm sorry mom, because this is a repeat offense," he spoke, expression turning determined. "I... happened to overhear Ms. Riza and that man, when they came to the restaurant. You see, Ms. Riza looked upset, and I thought that the man might have been harassing her," he continued, looking straight at his father. One would think Maes Hughes a perpetually jovial man, but when something threatened the people he cared about, Kain Hughes knew his father could be pushed off the edge. "I guess I was right, but I didn't know what they were arguing about. I did... hear the name of Ms. Riza's... boyfriend, though. Dad's friend, uncle Roy. She was arguing heatedly about him."

Riza was staring at the teenager with curiousity, and when Kain realized this, he started to turn red.

"I... I thought I should i-intervene, to..." he stammered.

"To defend Ms. Riza," Elicia piped up, tone teasing.

"Ye-yeah." Her older brother's face was flushed as he continued. "But Ms. Riza seemed to be standing her ground, and so I decided not to interrupt... If you remember, I mentioned it to you, dad..."

Hughes paused, trying to recall that day. "Kain did tell me something about an argument between you and the man you were with," he said to Riza. "But I told him that you were big enough to take care of yourself. Besides, he shouldn't have been listening." Maes chuckled, then he turned serious. "At the time, we didn't know who he was. If I recognized him, I would've called Roy."

"Any good that would've done. He completely believes I've betrayed him. Bradley did try to negotiate with me," she reasoned. "No, negotiate isn't the right word. He tried to blackmail me. He wanted me to betray Roy. He wanted his hands on some important documents, and he asked me to help him. And I... did," she admitted. "But," she quickly added when Hughes had opened his mouth to question her. "I edited them. The copies he got were fake, I made sure of that," she told them. "Roy... Mr. Mustang just doesn't know that."

Maes's grim expression foreshadowed his thoughts even before he voiced them out. That there was pretty much no hope for her. "Once Roy makes up his mind about something, he never listens to anything otherwise. I'd talk to him, but right now he won't listen to me, knowing that I'm harbouring you here." he scratched his chin as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why didn't you tell Roy this?"

"I tried to tell him, but I couldn't... find the right time. By the time I finally did, he was too angry to listen." her voice was full of regret, and she shook her head. "I... never betrayed him. I could never... I'd rather die," she continued. "...than see him hurt." Her voice broke at the end and she was both surprised and mad at the sound. She cursed at herself; she was stronger than this.

Gracia looked at the confused woman. "Oh, Riza, I'm sure if you go and explain-"

Just then, the phone started to ring. Maes picked it up, spoke a few words and handed it to Riza, the look in his eyes wary. "It's Chris. For you."

"Hello?"

"Ms. Hawkeye." the voice was eerily cold. "How dare you bring Hughes and his family into this? As if you haven't tricked enough people."

"Chris, I-"

"I'd advise you to get out of there, but our company attorney wants you to stay put. She'll be coming around in a while to discuss the charges that will be pressed against you."

She shuddered slightly at the thought, but then remembered she hadn't done anything wrong. If justice prevailed, if the truth came out, there was no chance she would be locked up. Then again, she had no access to the proof of the changes she'd done to the documents. And there was no changing the fact she handed Bradley some private documents.

"I guess I was completely wrong about you, Ms. Hawkeye. Good day to you," the voice on the phone said gruffly and before long all Riza could hear was a steady dial tone.

It was all she could do not to scream in frustration as she handed the handset to Hughes. Chris was right, and she still might be sued.

"Mr. Hughes, Mrs. Hughes," she addressed them. "I'm so sorry I brought you into this. Please, when you see Ro- Mr. Mustang, tell him that you were clueless, that I came here and you took pity on me, but once you'd found out what I'd done, promptly kicked me out. I'm leaving as soon as I meet with Flame's lawyer." Her tone was serious.

"Riza, if what you've just explained to us is true, then there's no way we're going to boot you out of here." Gracia told her.

"Roy's too stubborn for his own good. You know what, Riza? I believe you." Maes said.

#

The woman's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. She had been expecting to talk to one renegade employee, not an entire family. A noisy one at that.

"That Roy had better not show up here, because I'm not making my quiche for him any longer-"

"Mr. Mustang should have given her a chance to explain-"

"Uncle Roy loves her, right? Then why-"

"Tell Roy that he's being stupid. Again."

Never in Izumi Curtis' life had she felt the urge to be so violent.

"Shut the hell up!" she roared, unable to calm herself. The people in the room froze and stopped talking, but they looked at the lawyer with contempt.

"Mrs. Curtis! Alex Armstrong was appalled at the older woman's behavior. He quickly apologized on her behalf, and then introduced himself and his companion. He set down the box he was carrying- Riza's stuff from the office.

"Would you like to check if everything's in there, Ms. Hawkeye?" he asked.

"No, thank you."

"Ms. Hawkeye, despite the seriousness your crime, we at Flame Investments believe that if this _incident_ were to be leaked to the press, severe damage would come upon the company's image," she explained. _More like the boss's image, _she thought. "So after a series of meetings, we've decided not to press charges against you, Ms. Hawkeye."

The Hughes's faces broke into grins as they heaved sighs of relief. Riza herself did not make a sound, and instead she nodded.

"But we've enforced a persona non grata restriction on you. From now on, you are not to set foot in any of the FI properties- including the FI Offices building and the apartment building of Mr. Roy Mustang," Armstrong explained.

"We'd also like you to sign this." Izumi took some papers out of an envelope. "It's an agreement that you will not say anything about this to the press and or general public. If you violate this, then we'll go through with the charges and have you in jail before you know it." Her words had an undertone of threat in them.

The woman seated across from Flame's corporate attorney and the company's head of security swallowed. "Thank you, Mrs. Curtis. I understand," she conceded. Riza took the pen and signed the affidavit after skimming through it. "I have one question, though. Who gathered all those evidences against me?"

"One of my assistants did," Armstrong explained gruffly. "Why?" he then asked in a sincere voice.

"Because he didn't do a very good job of it," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "Thank you for your time and your kind consideration, Mr. Armstrong, Mrs. Curtis."

"Just make sure to keep your part of the agreement, Ms. Hawkeye, and you should never have to see us again." Izumi replied as she and Armstrong walked out the door.

#

Riza turned to the Hughes. "Mr. Hughes, Mrs. Hughes, Kain and Elicia," she started. "Thank you for your hospitability, but I should get home..."

She didn't know what she'd do next, but she'd think of something. She had to leave, for starters. Where? Risembool, maybe. Yes, she longed for her home.

"You can't leave, at least not until you've stopped crying, Auntie Riza," Elicia handed her a glass of water.

Riza swiped at her cheeks- she hadn't realized it, but indeed, she was crying. _But not out of sadness_, she tried to convince herself. She wouldn't cry over him... over Roy. Not anymore, she resolved. If he hadn't even listened to her as she begged, then he would never listen to her. No, she didn't love him anymore.

Somewhere in her chest an ache had formed, and right now it was increasingly becoming maddeningly sore. Telling her that she was a liar.

She wondered when Roy would finally figure out what she'd really done. If Flame won any of those plots instead of Bradley Developments, then maybe someone would question why and investigate. Then again, there was also the possibility that another company besides the two Eastern giants would win and then he'd never know what she did.

It didn't matter, though. She wasn't crying over losing him. He wasn't worth it. She told herself that she was crying tears of relief, of joy, because she didn't feel so alone anymore. Hughes's family was probably the next best thing to her own family. How she missed her own father, and mom- Trishia. Ed and Al. No matter. She would see them soon.

#

* * *

Last weekend... basically, I realized that I LOVE my family. A lot. And that I can probably get through any major major problem, because I have them by my side. (Sayang talaga si Miss Philippines. Bonggang-bonggang problema talaga. :C Booo. On the other hand, Miss Mexico _is _very pretty.) Have a nice day, everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

I got sick with fever and colds and everything for a while, but I'm fine now. Still intensely tired though. Good night!

* * *

#

"No. I don't want to talk about her," Roy said in an ice cold voice as he strode down the hallway.

"Neither do I, Roy, but Armstrong says we gotta, just in case she might sue us," Jean reasoned out, walking behind Roy.

"Sue us for what, I'd like to know-" Roy trailed off angrily as he entered the reception area of his office.

Alex Armstrong was standing by the desk where Chris presently sat. Then there was Hughes, standing across the room.

"Maes." Roy narrowed his eyes. He hated fighting with the older guy. Hughes was like an older brother to him, the more mature man. Okay, he had his immature moments, but Hughes was the epitome of... Happiness, for lack of better word. Settled down with a beautiful wife and two great children, doing what he loved best. _Funny how I thought I felt happy not too long ago. Completely idiotically happy,_ Roy thought to himself.

"Roy." Maes Hughes's expression was unreadable.

Armstrong tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle the hostility in the air. "Now, I know this is a difficult topic for all of us, but I want to set some inconsistencies straight. Mr. Hughes, I know you'd like to defend Ms. Hawkeye, but please refrain from speaking while I question these other three."

Maes nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"So Mr. Mustang, Mr. Havoc and Ms. Mas, you've all told me that Ms. Hawkeye is an intelligent young woman with excellent secretarial skills, right?"

Chris and Jean nodded while Roy just stared apprehensively at Armstrong.

"If she's such an intelligent, capable secretary, then can anyone tell me, why did she fail all the clerical tests Grand gave her when she applied here? Why did she fail to mention that she went to college, that she actually majored in interior designing?" he paused. "And if she wanted this job to spy on us, why did she put 'President' as her top position choice? Why would an intelligent woman do something as stupid as that?" The large blond man continued when nobody answered. "The obvious answer is that she didn't want a job here. She completely blew her chances of getting a job here. From what I understand, she only got the job with Mr. Havoc because you, Mr. Mustang," he addressed Roy. "You set up an interview for her."

"What a mistake that was," Mustang grumbled.

"Well, why did she suddenly change her mind?" Armstrong asked.

"The hell I know!" Mustang's temper rose.

"She told me that she took the job because she thought she'd get to see Roy more often," Havoc piped up. "At the time, she thought he was just an ordinary architect who lived in the building across the street. Then again, that could have just been her cover story. I was stupid enough to believe she wasn't spying on us, even when she told me about Bradley."

"The idea that she's a spy is becoming less plausible every time I think about it. I understand that it wasn't Ms. Hawkeye's request to be assigned to you, Mr. Mustang," Alex said. "In fact, Mr. Grand tells me she was vehemently opposed to the idea."

"She was." Roy remembered how he had tackled her onto the sofa.

"If she really wanted to spy for Bradley, why would she not want to be assigned to you?"

"We were... fighting over a personal matter." She didn't want to sleep with me, Roy thought ruefully.

"Well, if you were fighting, then I think she would've relished the opportunity to work under you, to spy on you. It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about her makes sense, why, when I told her about Roy's mother, she turned as pale as-" Chris started to say, but was interrupted by Roy.

"It's been a month, Armstrong. Let's just forget about her," Roy growled. Yes, it had been a month, and yet... He still couldn't get her out of his mind. "Get out, all of you. You're wasting my time, I'm busy." he added, walking into his office. Footsteps followed close behind him.

"Roy."

"Maes, get out. I don't want to hear you defending that traitorous bi-"

"Don't call her that!" Maes's voice resounded through out the room in anger.

"I'll call her any way I want, she let me introduce her to her accomplices! She let me introduce my stepfather to his mistress." Roy's voice shook with loathing.

"She wasn't his mistress, she told me herself, and I believe she was saying the truth. The documents-"

"You're being irritatingly biased! So much for friendship-" Roy interrupted and Hughes' green eyes glinted in fury.

"This isn't about where my loyalty lies, Roy. I'm concerned for you too, because you're being so effing stubborn, you idiot. She said she would never betray you. She seemed like she truly loved you..." Maes trailed off. "And you broke her heart, Roy. You hurt her, hurt her like I've never ever seen anyone hurt. You kicked her out into the brewing storm with no coat, no money, and what does she do, call Bradley? No, she walks almost ten blocks to my restaurant, Roy. In the freezing night. Broken. Why," he asked. "Would she do that?"

"The hell I know, nothing about her concerns me anymore- it doesn't make any sense-"

"You know what makes perfect sense to me? The fact that you're not eating at my restaurant anymore! You're banned from my restaurant unless you come back with Riza! You never gave her the chance to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, goddammit! She-" Roy stopped as Hughes slammed the door and disappeared. Roy let out a strangled sound in fury, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

_She... She begged me to listen to her_, he thought wryly. The image of her down on the carpet of that very room- his office- filled his mind and pricked at his heart. He had been utterly cruel, but only because she had been just as inhumane with him.

Roy sat down at his desk petulantly. He opened a nearby drawer and reached for something. The velvet box was smooth under his fingers. Roy flipped it open and stared at the diamond. Tiny rubies glittered around the bigger stone, set onto a sleek platinum band. The precious stones twinkled at Roy, laughingly, mockingly. He should have gotten rid of it a month ago, but whenever he would try, something always stopped him.

He shut the box close with a grimly final snap and let out a colorful string of curses when his fingers got caught in the mechanism.

He cursed a bit more under his breath, slammed the box back into its hiding place and grabbed a file of paperwork Chris had delivered to his table earlier. _She_ used to deliver his paper. _She_ would come in, looking ever regal and proper, smelling like she always did- like soap and clean skin, no distracting perfume that made his nose tingle. The memory of her scent clouded his senses and he closed his eyes, imagining. She was in his arms again, skin warm under his touch. Her silken hair was tickling his neck, and-

"Dammit! She's been gone for a month, and she still drives me mad," he said out loud, though no one was with him in the room.

"Resorting to talking to yourself? I didn't know you were so lonely, Mustang. Want me to set you up? I know this nice girl who seemed like she loved you-," the voice at the door said.

"Havoc," Roy greeted. "You're the last person I'd ask for help finding female companionship. I don't need your help. Besides, I don't have the time right now," he lied. He really didn't want to deal with this.

It was true- he did have a lot of women lined up, wanting to spend even just a day- or night- with him. Yet not a very big percent of those women were interesting enough to talk to. He needed someone who would forget about the sale at the mall and the conveniently fat wallet he carried around. Gold diggers, all of them. Airheads, too.

"Right. Like you're going to read and sign those documents on time." Havoc rolled his eyes. "But I don't care about whatever you're gloating about. I have my Livia, and I'm so sure I can tell you what heaven feels like."

Roy made a gagging sound, but acknowledged that the last thing on his mind was work. He pushed the papers away. "I hate it when you think you're in love. Remember Grace? You said being with her made you complete," he reminded the blond, trying to steer him clear of his original subject.

"And she left me with my heart in pieces. Actually, I just realized that with Grace, I thought I was complete. Olivia's picked up all the pieces and put them back together again!" he cried.

"You used to be more suave. With more class. Now you're just a sappy, lovesick idiot."

"I was foolish and stupid in my younger years. Never again." Havoc spoke solemnly.

"Doesn't matter. I don't need help," Roy emphasized. Okay, maybe he did. He kept fantasizing about a certain someone, and whenever he did, he always ended up always feeling the hollowness in his chest grow even bigger.

There was something empty in him- he didn't know what, but it never seemed satiated, even after everything he did to try to fill it up. Thinking of her gave him a sense of longing that was only equaled by the pain he felt in his heart. Why was he doing this to himself?

"But seriously. What Armstrong said bothered me. I feel like there's something missing. I'd like to clear it up-"

"Well, why don't you investigate. Better yet, go ahead and track her down, ask her how she could do something as-"

"I think I will. Investigate, I mean. See you, Roy. Have a safe trip." Havoc left, hands in pockets.

Trip? Right. He was due to leave in an hour for Rush Valley. He really needed a vacation somewhere nice and quiet but he was going to Rush Valley to inspect the new contractor's construction materials. The nuts and bolts that held his property construction empire together. He could get peace and quiet in a luxurious, ultra-private, high end hotel suite in the middle of a bustling city. Who needed the countryside for a vacation? Not him.

He rid his mind of his cozy cabin in New Optain- not anymore his, as Olivia had insisted he sell it to her. Maybe he could borrow it while he looked for a new vacation house. Roy pondered different vacation spots as he got into the company car to be driven to the train station. He would schedule a vacation really soon, at a beach resort or something. Lake Optain was lovely, but nothing would beat the salty sea air one could breathe in by the sea. Then again, a weekend skiing on the peaks at Briggs would also be great. Christmas was rounding the corner, and he could spend it there with Joy or Mary or Louise or any of the willing numbers written in his little black book.

#

"Oh, Meester Mustahng, it's such a pleazure to have you veezit!" the source of the unnaturally high voice squealed.

"Mr. Garfiel-" Roy started to say. Why did he always end up with the weirdos?

"Mr. Garfiel, don't scare away Mr. Mustang," a voice behind the big...man in purple chided. "Good evening, Mr. Mustang. I'm Winry Rockbell and I work for Mr. Garfiel," the young blonde girl introduced herself. Winry Rockbell looked very familiar, about the right age... But she had blue eyes. Not that there was anything wrong with blue- just... Roy quickly pushed away the picture of exotic reddish brown orbs from his mind.

This weekend was going to be dreadful.

#

"God," he muttered. The pace of life in Rush Valley almost killed him. Everyone seemed to be so... lively! Too loud, too noisy- Roy just had to _rush_ to the hotel to escape. He'd finished his business with Mr. Garfiel and Ms. Rockbell, and had the rest of the weekend off. He couldn't wait to soak in a hot bath and just sleep- the leisure had eluded him for the past few weeks, and his body was so damn tired. So imagine his bewilderment- and slight irritation- at finding Jean Havoc seated on one of the plush armchairs in his _private_ suite.

"Roy," the blond spoke somberly and stood as Roy entered.

"Jean! I thought I was on vacation," he muttered the last part. "What the heck are you doing here? Couldn't you just have waited for Monday?"

"Everyone back in East city is rejoicing. The results of the bids came out today. So far, we've won two out of the four that we bid on. We won, even when Bradley Developments had our bids- how?" Havoc asked.

Roy looked at him, stress and disgust evident on his face. "How stupid can you get? He can't even win with a hand of marked cards- No matter, I told you what I wanted, didn't I? I want Bradley out of business. I want you to _make sure he goes down_, Jean. Now get out of here!" He could practically hear the cozy bed calling out his name.

Havoc stared accusatorially towards the black-haired man. "You don't have to put him out of business, Roy. Riza's doing it for you."

"What?"

He handed Roy an envelope, the contents of which the latter examined disbelievingly.

"Riza changed the figures." Havoc's words made perfect sense just then and everything else came crashing down. Hard.

"Holy hell."

#


	20. Chapter 20

New shoes are love. I got this pair, and they're perfect! Tall, dark and handsome, just the way I like 'em. Haha. My day's just been made. I hope this chapter makes yours! ;) Not very confident about it, but hope you enjoy anyway. C:

* * *

#

"The earliest train to Risembool leaves in two hours, sir," the ticket lady explained slowly to Roy. He'd just taken five hours to get from Rush Valley to Central, because there was no direct train to his destination. "Should I book you a ticket on that one?"

"Fine." His nerves were killing him and he knew he needed a drink to relax, but he had no time.

"Okay sir, boarding time is six-thirty in the morning and..."

Roy glanced at the clock. It was half past five, and the sun had just risen up. Two hours 'til departure then six more to Risembool. How was he going to wait that long? He strode over to a nearby row of chairs but found he could not sit still. He paced in front of it, in nothing but a pair of dark jeans and a wrinkled plain white button down shirt- he hadn't thought of bringing his luggage. Jean would take care of his stuff. At least he had the sense to grab his wallet before he rushed over to the Rush Valley train station from the hotel.

"Excuse me, would you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy, the way you're-" a familiar voice broke his reverie.

He stopped abruptly and stared at the girl seated down on one of the plastic chairs.

"Mr. Mustang!" Winry exclaimed. "Are you...okay?" She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the overall disheveled appearance he was sporting. It was a shocking contrast to the spiffy fixed up look he had the other day. He looked positively older than he had then.

"God, no. I'm not okay. This is not okay. I've effed everything up with her." Roy slumped into the seat next to her.

Winry was then suddenly at a loss with what to say, and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Ms. Rockbell?" Roy's baritone voice was quiet.

"Y-yes?"

"How do I fix something I so royally messed up?" he stared straight ahead, fists clenched in frustration.

"Is it... a woman, Mr. Mustang?" she asked the man she had met not so long ago. It surprised her to see him in Central.

He looked at her. "Yes, exactly... Are you in a relationship, Ms. Rockbell?"

"Yep, I have a boyfriend. Actually, I'm going to go see him." She held up a ticket similar to the one in Roy's pocket.

"Has he ever made you angry?"

"Ed? Well, yeah, I've been mad at him. We've fought a couple of times. We were childhood friends, and we disagree often about things. He travels around a lot, and I get annoyed when he forgets to call."

"Has he ever... hurt you? Badly?"

"You know, if you didn't look so sad and dejected, I would think you were trying to pick me up," she joked, and he smiled weakly. Winry looked at the sad man in front of her and tried to sympathize. "No, he hasn't. At least not yet. I understand why he does certain things. It's because he loves me and wants to protect me. I'm sure that... whoever she is, she'll forgive you for whatever you did, if you're truly sorry for it. She wouldn't have the heart to turn you down if you begged her for forgiveness. Just explain to her..."

_Exactly what I didn't give her a chance to do_, Roy thought. God, he'd effed up majorly. "What if she doesn't want to see me?" he murmured.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked gently.

"I do love her, very much so," he admitted haplessly.

"And do you think she loves you?"

"I'm... hoping she still does," he replied wryly after a slight pause.

#

Turned out that Winry was on the same train to Risembool. They shared a compartment, with Winry urging Roy to get some sleep. She'd wake him up when they got there. He declined, thinking he wouldn't ever be able to fall asleep until he saw _her_.

"I'm sorry I'm not being a very interesting travel companion, Ms. Rockbell." He realized that he had spent the last hour staring into space, thinking. Winry had taken to fiddling with some tools on her lap.

"Call me Winry, and it's fine. I'm used to traveling alone to and from Rush Valley and Risembool."

"Then please... call me Roy," he said, eyelids slowly dropping. Adding to the recent bouts of insomnia he had was the discomfort of having to sit still a long period of time. The journey was taking its toll on his body.

"You should get some rest. You'll exhaust yourself, Roy."

He didn't get the chance to thank her as he dozed off.

#

Roy still didn't have a plan. He knew where Riza lived, Havoc having given him the address, but how would he go about telling her he'd made the biggest mistake in his life when he broke up with her, and asking her to forgive him for causing her so much pain?

Okay, so he'd show up at her door, and hopefully she wouldn't slam it in his face-

"Winry!" A voice called out as Roy stepped onto the platform of the still busy train station. He was helping his travel companion unload a heavy tool box. Apparently, wrenches were the mechanic's best friends.

"Ed!" she waved at someone in the general direction of the crowd and then smiled gratefully at Roy, reaching for the toolbox and giving him a half hug in goodbye. It wasn't awkward at all, in fact, Roy found it the tiniest bit reassuring. "Thanks for the help, Roy. Good luck with your girl-"

"Winry, Al's waiting back by the... Who're you?" the man asked as he approached Winry and Roy.

"Roy, this is Edward Elric-Hawk-"

"Winry's boyfriend," the shorter man said in an obviously jealous voice. The top of his head was only at Roy's eye level but the confidence his expression and posture exhuded impressed Roy.

Winry rolled her eyes, but smiled, obviously pleased. "Ed, meet Roy Mustang."

"Roy Mustang?" Ed's voice lilted into a questioning tone. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's famous in East city, Ed. He owns a big company called-"

"Flame something? That Mustang?" Ed's voice turned lethal. "What are you doing here, Mustang?"

"I'm looking for someone," Roy replied warily, not missing the sudden hostility in the other man's tone.

"You're here for Riza, aren't you?"

Roy's eyes widened. Was this Edward... "Yes, I'd like to talk to her, is she-"

BAM.

Edward's right fist connected solidly with Mustang's nose and a jolt of pain threw him back a step.

"Ed!" Winry's frantic shriek fell onto deaf ears as the blond lunged forward, on the offensive. Roy brought up his arms to shield himself but it turned out useless, for another man had arrived, restraining the... shrimp, as he'd been christened in Roy's mind.

"Brother, what are you doing?" the newcomer, a blond as tall as Havoc, questioned. He, like Edward, possessed unique gold-colored eyes. Unlike Edward, his weren't blazing in fury.

"Al, this is Roy Mustang," Ed practically spit out the name.

"Roy, as in-" _Al_'s grip on Ed's shoulders slackened unconsciously and Ed took his chance.

Edward let loose a kick to Roy's stomach, and Roy lost his balance. Ed then launched himself at the taller man and threw even more punches. Onlookers crowded. It was all Roy could manage as he pushed Ed off him with a well timed sock to the face. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he got up with some help from Winry. Al quickly got a hold of his brother.

Ed proceeded to curse Roy, while Al glared at the stranger with a quiet fury. He looks just like his sister when he does that, Roy thought wryly. The look in the younger man's eyes seemed like it could kill.

"I don't know what you did to Riza, but she's made it clear that she doesn't want to see you. Get on the next train back to East city, bastard."

Winry spoke up in the older man's defense. "Ed," she started quietly as she offered Roy a handkerchief for his bloody nose, "Roy is in no state to travel. Besides, he told me that he wanted to apologize to Riza."

"You saw the state Riza was in when she came back! She -"

"He was devastated when he told me he'd messed everything up with a girl, and was sincere in asking me for help. I didn't know the girl was Riza, but I think... they should talk."

"I think," Ed seethed, obstinately freeing himself from Al's grip. "...that he's got not right to come here to break her heart again-"

Roy frowned and stood up straighter. "I was... wrong about your sister, and I regret how I treated her. But I'd like to see her, to ask her to... forgive me. I can't describe how much I regret-"

"Shut up. Go home, Mustang. You can't go see her. C'mon Winry, Al." Ed took his girlfriend by the hand and turned, lugging her belongings along.

Winry shot Al a meaningful look as she fought to keep up with Ed's ground eating strides. Soon enough, the couple disappeared into the crowd.

Al approached Roy and the latter braced himself for another fight. The blond was muscular, and looked quite younger than Mustang.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm sorry I can't say I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Roy Mustang," Roy introduced and offered his unbloodied hand, fully expecting it to be ignored but did so for the sake of being polite.

Surprisingly, Al extended his own left hand and clasped it firmly. "You know my sister." It wasn't a question, it sounded more like a statement.

"Know isn't quite the word I have in mind." The past hours had given him ample time to think about Riza and how he... loved her. Actually, honestly loved her. He was intensely sorry now that he'd realized that she had done nothing, absolutely nothing. He regretted ever hurting her that way, and just wanted to pull her into his arms and let nothing else hurt her again. After everything the month before, she probably did not want to even look at him, but he just had to try.

Al started to walk, motioning for Roy to follow. The blond leaned against the wall of the train station while Roy stood facing him.

"Why are you here?" Al's tone was coldly and devoid of any emotion, but Roy didn't falter. The latter shoved his hands into his pocket and contemplated his reply.

"I love your sister," he blurted out to the younger man, whose expression hadn't softened one bit after the abrupt declaration. "I'm pretty sure that she's the only one I ever will love," he continued on slowly. "I want to be with her all the time, to be her protector, to be her lover, to be... hers. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without her, I need her, badly-"

Suddenly, Alphonse Elric-Hawkeye's face broke into a grin and he let out a chuckle, surprising Roy. "If you could just hear yourself, Mustang."

Roy's eyebrows furrowed.

"You sound corny. Cheesy," Al explained. "You sound like someone in love." _Actually, you sounded like me for a while there, _Al thought.

Roy thought that discussing his feelings with another man probably wasn't normal, but if he could convince Al that his intentions were good, then Roy might still have a chance...

An awkward silence urged Roy to say more, but Alphonse beat him to it.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Riza. Ed won't like it, but no one else is as stubborn as he is. You obviously regret whatever you did." Al turned and started walking in the direction of the exit.

"Th... Thanks," Roy murmured as he followed suit. So Riza hadn't told her family all the details. Apparently she had been greatly affected by it, though.

"As long as you don't hurt her anymore than you already have." Al grimaced. _Riza isn't going to like this, but it may be just what she needs_, he said to himself.

#

"Alphonse, I'm glad you're back! Winry just told me that Edward tried to beat someone up-" a motherly voice echoed as Al pushed open the front door.

"Uh... Yeah, mom. He did beat someone up. I brought him over." Al glanced behind him and motioned for Roy to enter. Hesitantly, he did so. The warm smell of pine and peppermint ambushed his senses as he crossed the threshold.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for Edward, are you alright, Mister-?" a genteel looking woman with dark brown hair met them in the hallway.

"Mustang. Roy Mustang."

Almost immediately, her eyebrows knitted together. "You're... Roy Mustang?"

"And he shouldn't be here." a low voice interrupted. Edward growled from another doorway- Roy could see that it led to some kind of living room. "Al, what the hell is that bastard doing inside our home-" he started darkly, until a loud cough interrupted him.

"Ed. Let him in," the voice commanded, scratchy but firm.

"Dad, he's-"

"I heard who he is. Now go help Winry and Mei upstairs."

Roy stared at the man who'd just sent the shrimp grumbling away with no effort.

"You're Roy Mustang," he started. Berthold Hawkeye had the same shade of blonde hair his daughter had, but his eyes were different colored. He remembered Riza saying she had her mom's eyes.

"Yes, sir." Why he had been compelled to address him as such was lost on Roy.

"Riza's in the kitchen, it's the door to your left."

"I-"

"She's been different, ever since she came back, presumably after meeting you. If you're here to apologize and make amends, then be my guest."

"Thank you, sir-"

"Just make sure she isn't holding a knife when you talk to her. You'll regret it, I guarantee." the older Hawkeye laughed softly before launching into another bout of coughing. Trishia Hawkeye, as Roy assumed the woman earlier to be, was quickly by her husband's side.

"Go on," Berthold wheezed out when he saw the concern in Roy's eyes. "Just need to... sit down..."

And so Roy found himself walking into a well lit kitchen, unable to imagine how the next few minutes would happen.

Her back was turned to him as he entered, his hands in his pockets. She was wearing a bright peach-colored sweater and some blue jeans, managing to look heartachingly pretty in the simple clothes even from the back. Her silky blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves. Roy envisioned how the strands framed her face- her besotting features, enrapturing red eyes and even redder lips.

"Ed, does this look beautiful or what?" she called out when she heard footsteps, her focus on the whole turkey that looked like it just came out of the oven. She didn't look over her shoulder, thinking it was her brother who had been helping her earlier.

"Intensely beautiful," he replied, anticipating her to turn around in anger and to throw a sharp projectile like a fork, or worse, a knife.

She did turn at the sound of his deep voice, surprise or maybe horror registering in her eyes. Then they turned to some kind of helplessness and pain, instead of fury, which he expected.

She took an unsteady breath. "What," she started. "...are you doing here?"

Roy stepped towards her. "I'm sorry, Riza. I'm so sorry-"

Her expression contorted to one of disbelief, and then into one of pain, because suddenly she felt a sharp ache in her chest. The hollow where her heart used to be. "Mr. Mustang, please don't-" How could she let herself feel pity for the man? She swore back then that she would never forgive him. He was too thickheaded and proud and full of himself and she hated him for those faults and... she loved him so much despite them.

Roy reached her and gripped her by the shoulders. He looked into her deep amber eyes, trying to convince her to listen. "Riza, I'm truly sorry, I..."

"Don't," she managed to speak. Riza's body shook with complete frustration. "Stop it, please. I don't want to hear it," she continued, prying herself from his grip. She sidled against the wall and tried to make her way to the door and out of the room, but he was too quick. He went after her and grabbed her by the arms, using a little force to get here to stay still.

"Riza, listen-"

"I asked you to do that very thing, and you didn't! I begged you to!" she whispered as calmly as she could. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Please, just let go, Roy. I've moved on."

"You haven't." Roy's tone wasn't cocky or assuming. "You can't have, because I haven't either."

A strangled sob escaped her throat, and her composure broke. "I begged, I begged you to listen to me, and now it's reversed... What right do you have to come here and ask me to listen?" she cried in between soft sobs. Her hands were against his chest, trying to push him away. Effortlessly, he held his ground and her in front of him. "And ask me to listen- to listen to you apologize-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence then, because he caught her words in his mouth as he pressed his lips roughly against hers. He pressed her whole body against him, as if trying to get rid of any and all space separating them.

To Riza's credit, she _had_ tried to fight it. But she felt herself gradually surrendering to Roy. She felt herself melting against his ravenous lips, against his assault on her senses. His scent filled her and she couldn't deny that she _liked_ it. That she had _longed _for it. Her arms went slack and once he realized she wasn't struggling anymore, Roy moved one hand to her hip, and the other to caress her face. Riza mentally scolded herself as she parted her lips, letting him have her way with her, just as he had back then, so long ago. She kissed him back, even as her mind tried to reason with her. Her heart wasn't into putting up a fight. It knew just how pointless it was to even try. She wanted him, loved him, loved everything about him. And somewhere in her heart, she knew he loved her back. Yet how could she be so sure? What if it was all a lie?

They paused for air, Riza breathless from all the conflicting emotions swirling up inside of her and from the passion he'd just shown her. Just then she started to panic. She needed to know if he... If he returned her feelings. She cursed at herself. She knew the answer to that. He didn't love her. Maybe he had, once. But now... "Roy, just... stop it, please." she pleaded. She wasn't thinking straight. She never thought straight when it came to the enigmatic man in front of her.

"I can't. I don't want to stop-"

Roy was suddenly interrupted when a scared voice sounded behind him.

"Jie-jie! Riza!" a young Xingese woman who entered the room called frantically. "Wo de tian zhu! Jie-jie, kuai tian le, pa pa you-" she babbled in her native language before she remembered to speak in Amestrian- "Help, Jie-jie! Your father- he's having a heart attack!"

Riza's eyes, still wet with tears, widened in abject horror for the second time that day. Roy automatically let his grip on her slacken. She then hurried across the threshold to where her the rest of her family was, a worried Roy following closely behind.

#


	21. Chapter 21

#

"Complications stemming from the pneumonia in his lungs might've caused the myocardial infarction, or in layman's terms, the heart attack..."

Riza tried to listen to what the doctor was saying but she had been so overcome with relief when he'd told them that her father's vitals were stabilized, and they were going to start treatment on him. Riza assumed that Ed and Al had generously pooled up all their resources and raised just enough to pay for a few operations for their sick father. She could barely recognize the tired looking man fast asleep in the plain hospital suite where the rest of them crowded.

Riza had done her best not to show her panic as the ambulance arrived at their home, just in time, earlier that night. It was Christmas Eve, and the family had been preparing for dinner. It was to be a night of frolicking and togetherness. Instead, an unexpected visitor had arrived and then her dad had experienced an attack. The incident had caught Ed off guard at first, but like his sister, he quickly gained control of himself. Al, always the soft one, hadn't coped well. Until now, his hands were clammy and his expression one of terrified relief.

None of their reactions matched their mother's. Trishia had exhausted herself with worry, but she did so quietly. She had let out soft sobs of despair while her husband was being wheeled into the sterilized environment of the nearest hospital. Now, she sat at his side, holding his hand in hers. The deep crease between her dainty eyebrows never disappeared. Ed took a seat beside her and whispered soothingly, trying to convince her to take a break.

"I already lost one husband. I don't think I'm ready to lose another," Trishia whispered brokenly to her son. "I'd like to spend as much time with him as possible, because I'm not sure how much we have left."

An intense silence pervaded the room as the doctor left them, opting to give the family some privacy. "He's scheduled to have the first operation tomorrow morning, mom. He'll be fine." Ed murmured to his mother, glancing, expressionless, at Roy. Roy smiled furtively, knowingly. _It's the least I could do_, his expression tried to convey. Riza didn't notice the exchange.

Roy felt like a complete outsider, looking around him. There was Berthold Hawkeye, looking impossibly frail and sickly. Trishia Elric-Hawkeye, unceasingly faithful by her husband's side. Edward Elric-Hawkeye, trying to be the strongest for his family. Alphonse Elric-Hawkeye sitting with an arm around Mei Chang, Riza's Xingese sister-in-law. Winry Rockbell, practically family to the Hawkeyes, breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the back of her chair. Then there was Riza, trembling so slightly it was almost imperceptible. Relief splashed across her features, but Roy saw that she was still scared. The treatment was temporary, at best. He could go at any moment. Everyone in the room knew that all too well.

No one minded when Roy had ridden with the family to the hospital. No one minded him when he had waited outside the emergency room. He'd been ignored for the most part, but at least the earlier animosity each showed him had disappeared. And he was glad that the only one who'd noticed where he had gone off to just a few minutes before the doctor came in was Edward. It seemed the young blond had mentioned it to his younger brother, but other than a relieved, thankful look from Al, no one else paid him heed. Even now, Riza didn't protest as Roy slowly approached her post near the window and placed a hand that was meant to be comforting on her shoulder.

Al watched him with amused interest and Mei had a small smile on her face. Meanwhile Winry's expression was encouraging, but Roy didn't notice anybody else in the room. He then hesitantly encircled his strong arms around Riza, pulling her rigid length against his chest and her head onto his shoulder, wishing to reassure her. Silently, she closed her eyes and allowed him to do so. Roy felt the tense muscles of her upper body gradually relax as the palm he had placed in between her shoulder blades moved in comforting circles. Then he leaned down to press his lips against her hair, moving down to her ear. "Don't worry, Riza. He'll be fine," he murmured.

At hearing this, she felt something inside her rise. Roughly shoving him away, she looked at him with undeniable annoyance. "How can you be so sure?" she snapped, sounding as annoyed as she mean to be, and then suddenly remembered the resting patient in their midst. She lowered her voice. "His health hadn't slowly deteriorated right in front of your eyed while you were helpless and unable to do anything," she hissed, her glare never softening.

She was angry, angry at herself for being useless, for being unemployed, a twenty six year old woman who still lived with her parents. She was angry, and she was taking it out on Roy. _Not unfairly,_ Roy thought, having expected more resistance from her. Of course, he'd caught her at a really bad time, and maybe that worked to his advantage, however selfish it seemed when one looked at it that way. Still, if his assumptions about her present temperament were correct, he was about to pay. Gripping one of her wrists, he pulled her out of the hospital suite and into the quiet hallway, deserted except for the few nurses toiling away at their graveyard shift. Desiring privacy, Roy kept walking with unwarranted haste, his strides long and measured. Riza fought to keep up with him, all the while voicing out her protests. "Where are you taking me? Roy, I don't want..."

If she weren't so angry, she would've felt a bit nervous at the prospect of being alone with Roy. His was an expression filled with grim determination and Riza knew all too well how obstinate Roy could be when he set his mind to something. It was somewhat intimidating. There was also the fact that the man in front of her was Roy. Since she'd met him, she'd learned to disguise her expressions and keep her composure. But if anyone could get her to lose her resolve and forget about self-control, it was Roy. She was mad at how easily she'd surrendered to him when he walked into the kitchen earlier that night. Hadn't she said she would never forgive him? She had been caught off guard, not having seen either hide or hair of him for more than a month. She had tried in earnest to forget about him, but her efforts failed. She resented what he had done, but at the same time, she felt sadness. He hadn't trusted her enough to even listen to what she wanted to explain, but that had been her own fault.

If only she hadn't agreed to 'help' King Bradley, if only she hadn't gone to Flame Industries to apply; then she would never have met Roy, never have felt this vulnerable, this unbearably weak. She would've never felt such overwhelming emotions of anger, disappointment and loss. But at the same time, she would've never experienced how it felt to meet Roy, to be with him, admiring him, worrying about him, falling for him…and she definitely would never have encountered the exhilarating feeling of knowing that he reciprocated her feelings.

He had cared for her and loved her, no matter how brief those moments lasted. In that short while, Riza could say that she was truly happy. She developed an utterly overwhelming desire to never leave his side, to devote her self to the handsome, intriguing and capable man.

The man named Roy James Mustang, who was practically dragging her along the white hallways at the moment.

Finally he stopped, turning to face her, but refusing to let go of her left wrist. His right hand clamped tightly around it, as if he were scared she would run away. Riza realized that they were in the garden part of the hospital. It was close to midnight, and so the enclosed space was void of people.

Roy opened his mouth to speak, as he turned and-

BAM

…Was greeted by more evidence supporting a recently formed theory- that the Hawkeye family had really strong right hooks. Riza's came from nowhere, and was surely going to leave a bruise. His lip was already split from Ed's thrashing earlier. He brought a hand to his face but didn't say anything as Riza stared at him in something like exasperated contempt.

"What do you want from me?" she hissed, breathless from all the emotions swirling inside of her like a volcano. They were about ready to erupt, but the hell she was going to let that happen.

"Riza, I- can we…talk?" he asked quietly.

"It…depends." she breathed out.

"Depends on what?" he sound genuinely confused, dark eyes shining with bewilderment in the dim light. The shafts of moonlight highlighted his strong handsome features.

"If you'll listen to me when it's my turn to speak," she snapped again, angered at how distracted she got whenever she looked at him.

"I promise to, this time" Roy spoke somberly, knowing that she would not appreciate him asking for forgiveness right now. "I just want to remind you that you've done what you could for your father. You braved East city, and coming from a quiet place like here, that couldn't have been easy. For two months, you earned your salary through honest work," he continued. She tensed up at the word 'honest', and then she couldn't take it anymore.

"I couldn't earn enough to pay for the cost of the operations. Ed and Al are always sacrificing," she interrupted him as she started to tear up, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was working for two different companies, and I couldn't even contribute today." Frustration filled her as she grasped his hands and looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

He chuckled softly, trying to make light of the situation, and lifted her chin to make her face him. "Okay, maybe not entirely honest, but you were honestly being blackmailed…however that makes sense."

She let out a small, albeit sad laugh at the oxymoron and swiped at her tears, annoyed that they were starting up in someone's presence, especially in the presence of someone like _him._

He swatted her hands away gently, taking her face into his hands and rubbing the pads of his thumbs across her slightly wet cheeks. He stared into her shiny eyes, moist with tears of frustration. "It's alright to cry, Riza. You can let it all out, there's no one to judge you here." He murmured as he continued to caress her face.

She wrapped her hands around his wrists, trying to tug them away when to her dismay, her face scrunched up into a pitiful expression. She started to sob, and tears started to flow freely down her cheeks.

He embraced her and pressed her face into his shoulder, and she cried into his shirt. "I can't believe how useless I've been- Ed practically has three jobs, Al overworks himself, even Winry and Mei have been trying to contribute. Back there- Ed and Al have done it again, paying for his medical expenses without asking me to help. They know I'm unemployed, and that everything I've earned has gone to living expenses… But we need more funds to continue the operations and the treatment, so I really have to get a job. We can't bring him to a state-owned hospital, because father doesn't qualify for the state-subsidized operations. His papers are all messed up, and we have no choice but to bring him here, but we're a middle-class family, earning just enough-" The words tumbled out frantically, almost incoherently, interspersed between strangled sobs.

"Shh…" he soothed. "You've all done your best…I'm sure everything will be okay, so don't worry about the expenses. If your dad is meant to live a very long life, then he will. But if he isn't, Riza, then you'll have to accept…that, for what it is. We can't explain how or why certain things happen. Being human entails mysteries no one can explain. The world isn't perfect, but that's the beauty of the world."

He held her in his arms serenely, the only sounds in the night air crickets and her quiet sobbing. He kept completely silent and soon she regained her wits. As if just realizing who was in front of her, she pulled away in shock. "I- I'm sorry Roy. Thank you, but…please don't think anything about..." she trailed off, mortified at crying in front of him.

"Riza, I said I wouldn't judge you," he said softly. "So please, don't judge me before you hear the rest of what I have to say."

"You have no right," she protested. Once again, she was retreating from him. So he was using her moment of weakness to ask her to listen? The audacity he showed.

"Please hear me out." He begged in earnest, his eyes pleading. "I'm begging you to just listen… I know I'm such a hypocrite. I deserve more than that punch. You have the right to pummel me down to the ground, and half murder me…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Riza lunged at him, as unladylike as she could ever have been, and successfully pushed him to the ground using her momentum and the element of surprise.

Her fists collided with his rock solid chest, and he did nothing to stop her as tears yet again streamed down her face. Roy was half seated on the grass, taking the blows as if they were nothing. He just let Riza vent and scream out all her frustration at him and at herself.

Suddenly, she stopped, pausing to realize that she was in a strange position. There she was straddling Roy while trying to inflict him bodily harm. It was pretty over the top, not to mention crazy, and her cheeks burned red as she got off him. She stood and hesitantly offered him a hand. He took it, expressionlessly getting up onto his feet.

"I'm…sorry," she apologized again as he dusted off his hands.

"No, there's no need to apologize, Riza," he told her. "I just need you to hear me out."

She bit her lip, swallowing her retort. He looked so pitiful, split lip and all disheveled, trying to appeal to her compassion. "What is there for you to say? There's nothing to be said between us anymore."

"Yes, there is. I have to…apologize."

She didn't say anything, and he took it as a cue to continue.

"Riza, I'm so sorry." He sounded so sincere, but how many times had Riza been fooled? "I can't say how sorry I am to have...to have hurt you that way. I can't believe how stupid I was, how cruel..." He looked abashed. "I should have listened to you. I should have- Thank you. You were trying to turn things around, and I misunderstood your intentions. I'm sorry I wasn't there when Bradley was blackmailing you. You should have told me at once, instead of trying to solve it yourself..." His words rolled off his tongue in haste, his thoughts a thorough mess.

"I didn't think you'd have understood," she replied curtly. He wouldn't have understood, and they both knew it.

"You're right. I wouldn't have," he acquiesced. "I'm too insensitive and selfish."

"Yes, you are," she agreed, her tone soft.

"But I've learned since then that sometimes I've got to look deeper and understand…someone's intentions when they act. Before meeting you, I thought there were people who were just plain selfish, greedy and self-serving. You were honest and selfless, and you were dignified. You don't know how painful it felt to have my image of you shattered when I'd thought you'd betrayed me. I guessed I should've been used to being abandoned, but I didn't think for once that you were capable of it."

_His mother, _Riza thought. Her heart softened despite what she thought about him. He'd thought that he'd been abandoned for the same man. She'd thought her hate for King Bradley couldn't have increased anymore that it already was, but she suddenly felt an urge to see the man go down.

"But I realize that not everyone has an ulterior motive. Nor does anyone just do evil for evil's sake. We have our reasons, reasons that dictate our decisions. And sometimes we may think this decision is the best, but at the end, we realize it isn't. We've just got to try our best to make up for the mistakes…" he went on and on, knowing full well he was babbling.

"Is that why you're here? Because you're guilty?" she asked, her tone sharp and icy, containing a tinge of bitterness. The possibility had hit her earlier. _He feels bad about not believing me, is that it? Is that all?_ Her mind had screamed.

"No," he told her firmly. "I did come here because I felt intensely guilty, but that isn't the only reason. I realized that I should take the effort to investigate, to give people the benefit of the doubt, and not to make judgments when I don't know the whole story. Yes, I feel guilty for not listening to you," he explained, and smiled weakly as he pulled her face towards him. "…but I also came because I realized I'm in love with you. I am insanely, obsessively, honestly, in love with you, Riza Hawkeye."

Riza's fists collided with Roy's solid chest, yet again.

"I don't know what to believe, Roy. Why can't you make up your mind?" she asked him as she banged her fists against the rock hard muscles. "I'm afraid of history repeating itself. We've broken up twice, so far. What makes you think this time will be any different? Why is your," THUD "love," THUD "something," THUD "you can," THUD "throw around so freaking easily?" THUD She punctuated her last words with harder thrusts.

Riza panted from the effort, but Roy just looked imperturbable, his expression serious.

"I don't plan on anymore indecisiveness. You have permission to shoot me if I do change my mind," he offered, and then his tone grew gentler. "I really do love you, Riza. You're the only woman I love, and will love for the rest of forever. You're the most captivating, well-meaning, _honest_ person I've ever met, and I know that no one will ever compare to you."

She shook her head and turned away, feeling silly about tears that were threatening to fall once again. "You're too late, Roy. As I've said, I've…moved on." She lied through her teeth. _No, no, no._ They couldn't just kiss and make up. _No_. It would be an understatement to say that they desired each other physically, but that didn't make up a relationship. She didn't want to go through the unnecessary turmoil of accepting him back. She'd get together with a nice man who wasn't proud, who wasn't selfish, wasn't assuming and conclusive. If she couldn't find that man, then she didn't need anyone.

"You mean," the possibility that she loved another now had never crossed his mind until then, but it made sense. If she was heartbroken and sad, then she could've found comfort in the arms of any man she wanted, what with her undeniable beauty. Her subtle beauty was paired with a compelling personality. "…That there's another man, or that you don't care for me anymore?"

"Does it even matter? I just want to make it clear that I do not want to have any relationship with you anymore, and that there was no purpose to this conversation," she bit out harshly, coldly dismissing his heartfelt confession of his feelings. "The only word that should be exchanged between us is 'goodbye.'"

"I…" Roy suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

"I'd like you to leave, Roy." Her words were filled with a grim finality. "I don't want to worry about this, for I've far more important matter to prioritize." _Such as getting a job, _she thought as she deftly pulled her hands out of his grasp and turned to walk towards the building.

As he watched her slip away, out of his reach, he supposed that it was for the best. It was for her sake that he should comply, that he should leave. Roy stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the now familiar weight of the small velvet box in his palm. He would never be able to give it to her, would never be able to ask her to stay by his side. _How selfish, _he thought, _she deserves better than me, especially after all I've done. I'm being selfish again._

He leaned his head back and stared at the moon, which was getting blurrier and blurrier by the second. To his surprise, a few tears escaped from his eyes and ran down the planes of his face, limning the sense of loss that had flooded into his being.

It was for the best, because he loved her too much to not give in to what she wanted. If she didn't want them, he would not force his feelings on her.

_Because I didn't, even for one second, ever deserve her. _The idea crushed him painfully.

#

* * *

Shucks, why can't they just get together already? Writing this story had been inhibiting me from doing other productive stuff, like school work. Maybe it's because this is totally more enjoyable than that. :C Tell me what you think about the chapter? ;)


	22. Chapter 22

This is sort of the last chapter. :) Don't worry, there's an epilogue. Sort of.

* * *

"Edward," Trishia called her son's name softly. The hospital room they were in was quiet, with nobody but mother, son, and the patient. Mei and Winry had just left, dragging with them a reluctant Alphonse. Both girls had been worried by Roy and Riza's abrupt departure while Al thought that the couple just needed some time alone. Still, the women won.

"Yeah, mom?" replied the young blond man. He and his brother looked nothing like their mother, but they had always been told that they resembled their late father a lot, with the Xerxesian features of golden hair and eyes.

"The doctor said that they…they scheduled Berthold's first operation in the morning. I don't understand. How did you get the funds for the down payment? If it's anything illegal…"

Ed cracked a tired grin. "No, we haven't broken the law, at least not yet. Al did want to sell his old car, but I told him not to. Oh, and not only has the first payment been paid, the rest of the payments have been made, in full. Even the hospital room and rehabilitation services have been accounted for," he informed his mother.

"Then how…?"

The blond grimaced. "Riza's ex boyfriend took care of it. I caught him when he tried to negotiate the hospital bills with a nurse in the hallway. I tried to stop him, but he insisted. I couldn't say no, because my pride wasn't worth dad's life... Mustang told me that I could think of it as a loan, one with no interest or time frame. Rich bastard."

"Rich?" the brown haired woman asked. "And he's Riza's ex? You mean, the one…" she trailed off.

"Well…yeah. He's Roy Mustang, CEO of Flame Investments. That's the company Riza went to work for in East city. Apparently, they met, and well…he's probably the reason why Riza quit working and came back," Ed guessed, and the woman's eyebrows furrowed. They both saw the state Riza had been when she came back. She was much more quiet and reserved, as if she had been stripped of her innocence, or at least any innocence she had left. Her smiles, though abundant, rarely reached her formerly bright auburn eyes, the look in them replaced by slightly harder kind. She preferred to be alone most of the time, and one could hear soft crying at night, when she thought nobody could hear. "I don't mind being in Mustang's debt, it's better me than Ri," he referred to his stepsister affectionately. "I don't like the idea…" he continued dubiously. "…It seems as if he's trying to buy her back."

"So he was the one who broke her heart?" Trishia had tried to get Riza to talk to her about it- it was so obvious, in her manner and demeanor. Riza had denied it, though everyone knew that she was nursing a broken heart.

"I think so. He arrived in the same train as Winry, looking for Riza. Winry said that Mustang had told her that he wanted to ask for Riza's forgiveness…wonder what the jerk did."

"Still, we should thank him for his generosity. He's a kind man," Trishia reasoned out.

Ed snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Men are rarely kind just for no reason."

"I have a feeling he's one of the rare cases, actually." Trishia smiled, thinking of the grim determination set in the young man's coal black eyes, and the softness in the way he looked at her stepdaughter. She believed the expression was of someone who was truly, hopelessly in love. _The poor guy,_ she thought.

#

Riza started to walk faster, her heart beating even more quickly. She was lying back there, she realized. She had just lied to Roy. She had just lied to herself. Riza didn't want him to leave, now that he was there, so close… Still. He probably wasn't capable of devoting himself to her, and he would never have as much devotion as she was so sure she could give him. Sure he said he loved her, but would he just up and change his mind after a while, if ever he got bored of her? Or if ever they encountered misunderstandings like they had in the past?

She shook her head, the pace of her heartbeat not slowing down one bit. She wanted to turn back, go back to that garden and wrap her arms tight around him, to kiss him senseless and tell him that she loved him, that she never ever stopped loving him, that she probably would never stop. Disgusted and worried by her own thoughts, she ducked into the ladies' room to splash some water- and maybe some sense- into her self.

#

"Roy!" Winry's voice rang throughout the hallway with such alacrity that Roy was almost afraid to reply- he was so sure that his voice would crack from the thickness that closed over his throat.

"Winry," Roy murmured. "Alphonse, Ms. Mei," he greeted the other two.

"Where's Riza?" Al asked after his sister.

"I…I don't know." Roy stuttered slightly. He'd reentered the building when he'd snapped out of the bout of shock. "She was with me, but she left earlier."

"Well, maybe jie-jie took a different way back to the room," Mei said, her tone tinged with a musical Xingese accent.

"Then we should just wait for her back there," Winry decided and started walking.

Roy watched Al take Mei's small, delicate hand into his as he walked beside her. The man was blatantly in love with his wife. Winry smiled, having caught the same thing. "It gets kinda gross, after a while," she whispered loudly. "They're so sickly sweet with each other that sometimes I feel the ants crawling on me."

Roy cracked an amused smile, though it was close-lipped. He had a strange desire to get to know Riza's family. Yet he had no right. He had to leave, because he had no reason to stay, he thought to himself as they crossed the threshold into the hospital room. _None at all._

"Where's Riza?" Ed's voice broke his reverie.

"We…went our separate ways. I thought she would be here," Roy mumbled. "I… Mrs. Hawkeye," he addressed Trishia and the rest of them. "Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Ms. Mei. Thank you for your kind hospitality, but I shouldn't disturb your family any longer. Especially Mr. Hawkeye." He nodded at the peaceful being on the bed.

The oldest woman spoke up, "No, Mr. Mustang you aren't a disturbance of any sort. In fact, you've been a blessing. Thank you for your generosity. You didn't have to, but you did."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I'm glad to be of help. I just… Please, don't tell Riza about it. I don't want her to get the wrong idea." Though technically, he did do it for her. Not because he wanted her to be in his debt, but because he felt like he was in _hers._ "Goodbye," he added awkwardly after a short pause.

"Where are you going, Roy?" Winry asked quietly.

"Back, to East city. I'll head to the station first thing in the morning."

"I take it things didn't go well with Riza?" Ed couldn't help but ask, and Winry elbowed him neatly in the side. It was like her boyfriend got some twisted sense of satisfaction at seeing Roy Mustang suffer. _Maybe he does,_ Winry thought wryly.

"No…they didn't." Roy would have glared at Edward, but right now he just didn't feel like it.

"It's Christmas eve, Mr. Mustang." Trishia spoke up. "In an hour, it will be Christmas. You shouldn't spend the night alone. I think I'll stay here, but you should head to our home with Ed, Winry and Riza. We have an extra bedroom you could use."

"Please, call me Roy, and I shouldn't, really."

"It's just a bed space for a night. Riza will hardly object to you spending a night in our house instead of a hotel or an inn on a holiday like this. Besides, it's the least we could do, to repay you."

"No, you don't need to. I did it because I felt I had to repay Riza for everything…I've done to her…I wanted to ease her problems, and in turn, yours."

"Well, in that case, I insist." Trishia smiled at him warmly before shifting her attention away. "Ed, make sure Roy uses Al's old room. Winry can share Riza's."

Ed begrudgingly agreed and got off the chair. Winry smiled, moving towards the door. "I'll look for Riza. Meet you guys at the parking lot."

"Mei, would you like me to drop you off at your house too?" Ed asked his sister-in-law.

"Bu yong le, I'll stay here, with Al and mama and papa," Mei declined.

"Fine. Al, get mom and yourselves some dinner, okay?"

"Got it, don't worry too much, brother."

Ed smiled and nodded at Al's answer. When he looked at Roy again though, his smile disappeared.

"C'mon," he commanded gruffly and didn't wait for Roy as he walked out.

Al offered Roy a helpless smile. "Good luck."

#

Riza awoke the next day, tired. It was Christmas_,_ she realized. It was Christmas morning, and she was headed for the hospital. The thought nagged at her as she stood. She was surprised to find Winry sprawled on the futon on the floor of her neat bedroom. Since Al got married the other month, Winry would sleep in his old room when she was in town. So why-

_Roy._

She barely recalled the events of the night before when Winry had found her near the restrooms and told her that they were leaving. What she didn't expect was the dark haired man with even darker eyes waiting with Ed beside the car. Winry briefly explained that Roy was sleeping over. Roy had offered Riza a slight smile, but she'd pointedly ignored him for the rest of the ride, and even at home.

She went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, dressed in a shirt and jeans, stuck her wallet and phone into a bag and left the room. Roy would be gone by now, if what Winry said was right. He was leaving on the first train to East city.

"…Don't think she would've taken you back even if she knew what you did." A voice Riza recognized as Ed's drifted to the staircase. He was in the hallway, talking to someone.

"I know." The other voice was so quiet Riza had to strain her ears to hear it, but there was no mistaking the deep velvety tone. It was Roy. Frozen to her spot at the top of the staircase, she listened Roy continue, "I've a feeling I'll regret this for the rest of my life, but she…deserves someone better."

Riza expected Ed to bite out some scathing remark, but to his credit, he kept silent.

"Thanks Edward. I hope your dad recovers soon."

"Yeah, thanks," Ed replied. "And also for _that._ Though it might take some time until I can repay you."

"Forget about it. It was the least I could do, for the hurt I've caused her," Roy answered cryptically, and a few moments later, the door closed, and Riza heard a cab drive away. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in and made her way down the stairs. She found her brother still at the doorway.

"Merry Christmas Ri," he greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Ed," she replied. There was something ironic about the whole thing.

"Where's Winry?" he asked distractedly.

"Still asleep," she explained as they started to walk towards the kitchen.

He grinned. "Should have guessed. C'mon, grab your coffee and I'll drive you to the hospital first. We need to make sure mom gets some rest."

"You're right."

#

"You saw Roy off this morning." Riza failed to approach the subject with her brother subtly. Instead of a question, it sounded quite like a demand.

"Ah, yeah. This morning," Ed replied, glancing at Riza from the driver's seat. It had already started snowing, and traffic wasn't very heavy.

"I overheard you two… talking. I don't understand. Did he do something to put you in his debt?"

Ed suddenly looked uncomfortable as he shifted his sight back onto the road. "Not exactly."

"And he said something about it being the least he could do for the hurt he's caused someone. Did he mean…me?"

"…Yeah."

"What did he do, exactly?" Riza demanded. She would hate for Ed to be in Roy's debt, worse, for _her _to be in his debt, especially since she had no plan of ever seeing the man again.

"You know, with the way you're so obsessed about him, you should have just taken him back." Ed joked, but it was obvious she didn't appreciate it.

"I…I was confused…but now…I feel like I've made a mistake," Riza admitted, glancing out the side window, careful to keep her gaze away from Ed's scrutinizing one.

"You're having second thoughts, you mean?" Ed questioned her slowly. "Riza…do you love him?" he asked, confused.

"I thought I didn't, anymore," she said. "But now I think I was wrong. I never did stop. I was just…scared. I…I'm not sure what to do… I'm not sure I can take it if he…were with someone else. God, that would drive me mad with jealousy." The image of him together with those other girls- Joy or Catherine, or some other bimbo- brought a hollow pain into her chest.

"Well, I know something that may help you to decide." Ed grimaced. "You're sure that you don't hate him? I mean, why not?" he asked in disbelief.

"Roy…Roy's amazing. He has an undeniably strong will and determination…" Riza thought about Flame Investments and the company's success. "He's kind, though he can be ungentlemanly at times." She thought about when he'd saved her from whatever danger she was in on that night she met him. "He'll do anything for his friends." She remembered Jean and Olivia, and Roy's faithfulness in their loyalty, both in his business and in their friendship. "And he stands up for what he thinks is right, no matter what. He doesn't give up, he…he has dreams and ambitions, even though he's already achieved so much. And I…I want to be there, by his side, to help him achieve them," Riza spoke with sudden realization.

"Do you forgive him… for whatever he did to you?"

"It wasn't his fault…I made a huge mistake. I lost his trust, and he only reacted that way because he thought I…" she trailed off, shaking her head. There was nothing to forgive. I was upset because he didn't give me a chance to explain…and he told me he was sorry for that. In which case, I guess…I forgive him. But…" she looked down at her hands, which were on her lap.

"He paid for the bills," Ed interrupted.

"What?" She looked up.

"He paid for dad's medical bills, because we couldn't."

"He…" Her eyes grew wider with the realization. "I… That's…bribery! Is he trying to buy my forgiveness?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I don't think so. He told us not to mention it to you. Besides, you said it yourself. You've forgiven him for hurting you, right?"

"I…yes…b-but…" she stammered. Why did the subject of Roy always get her tongue-tied? Why did he… spend that much on her father? She tried to organize her thoughts.

Ed looked at her with slight pity. "His train leaves in half an hour, and it'll take us half of that to get to the station. Are you sure?" he asked again.

Though he didn't explain, Riza knew exactly what he was asking. "Yes," she said, convinced. "Yes, I'm sure."

Ed grinned and spun the wheel, turning the car sharply. "Call Al and tell him to ask after mom. We won't make it to the hospital in time for dad's operation."

#

Riza's heart was thumping in her chest with frenzied palpitations. She shouldn't be here, lost in the sea of travelers. She should be outside the operating room, waiting with her mother and brothers and Mei and Winry. Besides, she would never find him in the early morning hustle bustle of the station. Christmas day was a time when people came home from the city and the station was sure to be full of people who hadn't been able to leave earlier. Not to mention the people leaving for their own homes elsewhere.

Each time a head of black hair caught her eyes her heart would do a little flip in her chest. Then she would be sorely disappointed each time she realized it _wasn't _him. She bade Ed to leave for the hospital, to tell mom that she couldn't come on time and not to worry, but merry Christmas, nonetheless.

Her head turned to and fro, straining to see through the crowd of people. "Roy," she mumbled, fists clenched in frustration and slight panic as she strode purposefully across the station. What if he was aboard the train already? She approached the train headed for East city. People were lining up for their turn to entrain and Roy was…Roy was nowhere in sight.

#

A sigh escaped Roy's lips. In a few hours, he'd be back in East city. He'd given all the employees the day off today and so he couldn't jump into work, like he wanted to. Maybe he'd hit a bar, and drink himself until he was stoned. Anything to get rid of the prickling pain he felt in his throat. Pressing his forehead dejectedly against the cold window, Roy watched people in the platform run around, trying to catch trains, seeing people off, welcoming people back home. In the background, a voice- through a speaker system- was welcoming the passengers on board.

As they announced that the train was about to depart, his eyes suddenly caught blonde hair, and not just any blonde hair. It was tied up in a familiar bun, with the woman's bangs sweeping to the side. Her eyes, liquid reddish brown, were darting back and forth, as if searching. Her dainty eyebrows were drawn together, her lips pursed in concentration. Something in her face compelled Roy to get up and rush towards the nearest exit. "I need to get off," he mumbled to the conductor.

"Sir, the doors have just been closed, I can't allow you to disembark now," the elderly man explained.

"Then I won't take this train."

"Sir, the ticket's non-refundable, and besides, the doors have been locked."

"Open them, then!" Roy tried to keep his temper in check, but it was a battle he was losing, fast. He just needed to get…

Reluctantly, the man pulled at the handle, and at once Roy bounded off the train. He looked up, glancing to where he had seen her last. She was still there. She was still searching. But what if he wasn't what she was searching for? What if this was just some twisted vindictive coincidence?

Then their eyes met and she found his stunned expression as his feet froze on the spot. Her own turned into a relieved one, as she started to walk towards the train, breaking into a run. He willed his legs to move, but…he wasn't sure…

It became clear soon enough that she was headed straight towards him, frustration and relief splashed across her features at the same time. He took a step forward just as she reached him. She collided into him with force enough to make him stumble a bit, but he held his ground as she pulled him into her tight embrace. With her chest pressed against his own, he could feel her lungs heaving in breathlessness and her heart pounding just as loudly as his was.

"Roy." Her voice was something Roy could never forget. She had the loveliest voice. Or maybe he was being biased. "Don't…go… Please…stay!"

"Riza," he replied in a deep soothing voice. "Riza, I'm here." He watched her frantic features relax gradually. Her cheeks were flushed, bangs plastered to her forehead from light sweat, hairclip slipping from its usually tight clasp. He reached up behind her to free her luscious locks and they cascaded down, making her look even more exquisite and beautiful, if that were even possible.

"I was…wrong. I… Thank you, Roy," Riza breathed out.

"That…"

"It was all my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept that secret from you, I should have told you about Mr. Bradley as soon as I realized your mother was…" The words tumbled out frantically a her face crumpled.

"Shh, Riza," he shushed her. "It was no more your fault than it was mine."

"I wish I trusted you enough…now I know that I should have…"

"I didn't have so much trust in you either," he reasoned out sardonically. "Just, breathe first." He rubbed a hand on her back in a comforting motion, and she buried her face into his neck, taking in his calming and by now familiar scent.

In the silence that ensued, it felt like the world had disappeared. Like nothing existed but Roy and Riza, and they both felt it. Roy looked down and gazed lovingly at Riza's upturned face. A burst of happiness seemingly exploded in her as she witnessed his unguarded tenderness.

"I love you, Roy. I'd be lying if I said I didn't," she spoke softly. "Please know that."

"I love you, Riza. More than _you_ will ever know," he whispered just as quietly. "I'm sorry about everything. I know I've done hurtful things to you, and I can't imagine how I can make it up to you, but…I can't stand it anymore." He reached into his pocket for the box he'd opened countless times. He opened it again, _for the last time_, he hoped. He got down onto one knee in front of her, her face almost comical as she let out a small gasp in surprise.

"Riza… I can't change the past, no matter how many things I'd like to redo, and I admit, sometimes I enjoy the present too much. I'm uncertain about how I'll go about the future, but one thing's for sure: I'd like to spend it with you until we become old and gray, and until we pass on, and even until after that."

She kept quiet while her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Riza Hawkeye, will you…please make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked earnestly, almost like an eager child. When she stayed silent, his face fell. "I know, I know you're probably astounded at the fact I would actually believe, if for just a second, that you would…"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "How could I refuse?" she laughed softly as she tried to pull him up onto his feet. "Of course I'll marry you, Roy."

Once he was righted, she took him into another embrace, her grip tight and relentless.

"Thank you, Riza," he continued, grinning over her shoulder and stroking her hair. "This feels… right, don't you think?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "It does. But I know what'll make it better." She pulled back her head and looked into eyes so dark, it was impossible to differentiate the irises from pupils.

He stared into her entrancing orbs and asked distractedly, "What could be better?" He smiled, simply awed by her presence beside him. "You've just agreed to be my wife, god knows why, and you're the one holding me like you don't want to let go," he said as he let out an amazed laugh.

"How about…this?" She reached up to lace her hands around his neck as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly and gently at first then slowly, deliberately, with all the emotions she had for him behind the act. Surprised, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up, supporting her weight and letting her gain easier access to his lips. She applied more pressure on his lips and he responded, deepening the kiss.

It was like a fairytale the way things had turned out. It felt like utter heaven to have her with him.

"You're right," he conceded as they broke apart. Kissing her did make the moment seem more magical. "But I can think of something even better."

Cupping her face, Roy tipped her head back and kissed Riza so sensually her knees started to feel weak with the feelings of ecstasy that shot through her, the wave of warmth that washed over her body, starting from where her lips met Roy's to the tips of her toes. He then moved his hands to skim her back gently, until they reached down almost indecently. His touch was feather light but his lips maniacal as they pressed against hers, friction increasing and passion clear. Who cared if they were in the middle of the station? He ran his hands up her sides urgently and stopped just below her breasts.

They separated for breath but his hands stayed where they were, and he smirked at her. "I almost forgot that we were in public."

She shot him a mock accusing look, her eyes shining in amusement. "You're a dirty, lascivious, and lustful man."

"From now on, only when I'm with you."

She laughed, her eyes shining in amusement. "I should hope so," she told him.

He stared at her flushed face, smirking yet again. "You're not worried?"

"Worried about what?"

"That I might just…do something inappropriate here?" he asked seductively, taking her hand as they started to walk towards the entrance of the crowded station.

She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare. Besides, I'm not worried about our lack of self-control. I'm…worried, because you have something of mine, and I'm not sure if you'll be able to take care of it."

"What is it? Oh, that reminds me, Olivia says she found your mother's earrings. Did you mean those? Because Jean says you're not getting them back unless you start working for him again."

"Really? Are you giving me back my old job? That would be great!" Riza exclaimed in excitement. She honestly missed her old boss. "But no, my mother's earrings aren't it. I'm more worried about…my heart."

Her words sunk into him and he opened his mouth in confusion. "Why are you worried?"

"I don't… I'm worried that you might tire of me, one day. Or that we may get into another misunderstanding," she answered quietly.

"No, we won't. Maybe we'll argue, but we'll keep communicating. Ever since we broke up, I think I developed a more…open-minded view of things. Besides, you have my heart too. Why not just promise to take care of each other's and then we'll call it even?"

"Fine, Roy." She smiled. "And thank you."

"No, thank _you,_ Riza" he smiled back at her.

_Thank you, for giving me another chance to love._

#

* * *

Edited 092810- I feel better about this one. The first version was entirely too rushed. But maybe I should've split this into two...


	23. Epilogue

In case you didn't see, I edited the last chapter- just fixed it up a bit. No big changes, but I think I'm more satisfied with it now.

Okay, so this is it- it's ending, and I'm pretty sad, having to let go of a different kind of Royai I've grown accustomed to over these past few months. I think I've grown much as a writer through this story, so thank you for being there, encouraging me to improve myself even more. I can't say explain the... exhilaration I feel whenever I get an email, telling me someone's reviewed, favorite-d or even story-alerted. I'm happy that someone enjoys what I enjoy, and appreciates what I do as an escape.

I hope this last chapter satisfies your Royai craving. I did my best to include a lot of that. I hope you like it.

* * *

#

"It's next week already?" Riza asked her boss as he crossed the threshold into the reception room.

Jean Havoc grinned wryly. "I know, right? It's too soon," he said as he reached her desk and handed her a stack of documents.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now!" Riza replied as she laughed and took the papers. "You know Olivia will kill you if you leave her at the altar."

"I'm just a bit...nervous."

Jean and Olivia were getting married, _finally_. And Riza was just having too much fun seeing Havoc like this.

"For what, Jean? There's nothing to be nervous about!"

"No, I'm really excited, actually..." he started to say when he was interrupted.

"He's excited for the honeymoon," a voice sounded from the doorway. Anytime Riza heard that baritone, a tingle of pleasure shot up her spine. Roy walked in, eyes gleaming as he took in the sight of Riza. _His_ Riza.

"Of course," Havoc exclaimed as he grinned, then his face turned serious. "But I'm more excited at the prospect of spending the rest of my life with her."

Roy had reached Riza's seat and wrapped his arms around her, effectively pinning her down. "Don't you just hate it when he gets sappy like that?" he asked in a loud whisper.

She had an amused expression on her face, but she didn't look up at him. Instead, she directed her attention towards her work. "You mean, you didn't feel the same way when you married me two years ago?" she asked him nonchalantly.

He bent down to nuzzle her neck. "No, I was only in it for the honeymoon, sweetheart," he teased playfully as he spoke, his lips skimming her earlobe.

"Same here. I didn't realize I was stuck with you forever until it was too late," Riza shot back, a mock dismayed look on her face.

He smirked against her neck in amusement and proceeded to rain light kisses on her collarbone. _I just had to choose that blouse with the wide neckline_, she thought wryly. She tried her best not to react to his ministrations, keeping her head still and her hands moving to continue to sort through the documents.

Havoc made a gagging sound. "Get a room, chief! Have some shame, some decency in the workplace!" the blond complained. "You're the boss, why don't you just assign her to your private office?"

Roy straightened up and frowned at his good friend. "Chris won't allow it. She thinks we won't be able to get any work done," Roy explained, and then smirked. "And she's probably right."

"No, she thinks _you_ won't get any work done. I, on the other hand, have my priorities straight," Riza told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

He laughed as he supported his wife and helped her out of the seat. "One of these days, you'll succumb to temptation, love. Don't fight it, just give in."

As she stood, he gently turned her towards him and took her lips into a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around her so lovingly that she had to respond, helplessly parting her lips and pulling him closer, despite her policy on keeping their relationship professional at work.

"Just you wait, Riza. I'll have my revenge when Olivia comes to visit. Whenever that happens, I'd advise you to evacuate the office promptly. Sorry I have to displace you, what with your condition and all," Havoc spoke out loud.

Roy smirked as his wife chuckled against his mouth. Then they parted for breath, both looking at Jean.

"Dont worry, Jean. Riza will be similarly occupied on the thirtieth floor, if ever that happens. And when it does, make sure she's done all her work for the day, because she'll be very busy upstairs," he told him, sparing his wife a suggestive glance.

Riza gave him a disapproving look. Then to her consternation, Riza suddenly felt the bile rising up her throat. _Here we go again_, she thought dismally. She deftly pulled open a drawer, grabbed a paper bag she kept at hand and heaved her breakfast into it. Havoc gave her a sympathetic look as Roy worriedly rubbed her back and eased her back into the chair.

Riza smiled weakly at the other occupants of the room. "Sorry you two had to see that."

Jean returned her smile just as weakly, muttering, "If I got Olivia like that..." and he turned slightly green at the idea. "God, she'd probably kill me."

"Don't be sorry, love," Roy assured her before he turned to Havoc. "Jean, if you think she looks sick, just escort her up to my office. Carry her if you have to."

"She always looks sick when she arrives in the morning," Havoc informed him. "And no offense, Riza, I don't think I could carry you up there. You...how does one say it in a politically correct way? You've gained a lot of weight," he told her with a wide grin.

Roy rolled his eyes and handed Riza a few napkins. She dabbed at her mouth, cleaning up. "Are you calling me fat, sir?" Riza asked him.

The dark haired man caressed her growing stomach ever so gently and glared at his best friend before turning back to her. "You're not fat, love. I am worried, though. Is that normal? Maybe you should start that maternity leave..." He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"It's just a slight case of morning sickness, Roy. Though I wish the due date came sooner. And it's fine. Doctor Pinako said I could continue working," she reminded him and sighed as she stretched her achy legs. Okay, maybe she was tired, but idling around uselessly never seemed to sit well with her.

He looked at her dubiously and was obviously torn about what to do. He wanted her to relax, and he'd practically commanded Jean to keep her from stress, but she was so darn stubborn, and he could never stop her from doing what she wanted...

She decided it was time to distract him. "Sorry, Roy, for killing the moment, getting sick in the middle of..." Riza trailed off as she apologized. They were so going to make up for it when the baby was out.

"Well, who said we were going to stop?" Roy asked as he cupped Riza's face in his hands and tilted it towards his own. "It's partially my fault you're sick, you know." He kissed her lips softly. "And I would never complain, not when I get the chance to kiss you. Even if you do taste like vomit," he assured her as she protested and he kissed her on the mouth again, this time, more deeply.

"Ew. I'm leaving. And you call me sappy." Havoc started to walk back into his office. "You, my friend, are sick," he declared.

Roy laughed. "Yeah, I'm lovesick, and I don't think I'll ever be cured," he whispered as he leaned in closer to kiss his wife once again and to rub her growing belly gently.

"You're no less cheesier than Jean, you know that?" Riza smiled lovingly at her husband. "But that's just one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"I love you more," he whispered. "And I have an idea."

"What is it?

"Well, since I'm sick, I should probably stay bed-ridden for the next couple of days, maybe even weeks. Care to join me?"

She shoved him gently. "How did you ever become so perverted?"

"Admit it, that's another reason you love me so much." He grinned boyishly at her. "And I love how you act all offended, when obviously you're just as excited as I am."

"What makes you think that?" she asked him, turning slightly red, because he was right. "Maybe I'm just used to it. Maybe I'm already jaded."

"I don't just think you feel that way, I _know_ you do." He smiled. "Besides, there's no way you're going to get rid of me now."

"I guess I'll just have to try harder then," she remarked.

#

"I take you, Olivia Mira Armstrong, to be my loving wife." Havoc's voice was solemn as he stood in front of the church.

Havoc's wife-to-be, made up beautifully on her special day, had actual tears in her eyes. And Roy had the hardest time trying to hold in the urge to snicker.

"In all the years I've known her, Olivia Armstrong has never shed a tear. Not one!" Roy whispered to Riza. He was the best man today, but he stuck to his very pregnant wife like glue, only leaving her side when absolutely necessary.

She elbowed him and made a face. Here was the most romantic part of the ceremony, and of course Roy would have side comments.

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health," Havoc continued, attention never leaving the beautiful lady in front of him. "'Til death do us part..." he finished.

"R...Roy," Riza spoke hesitantly as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Wait, it's Olivia's turn- I hope they catch this on tape!" Roy gleefully tried to get a better view. "She's being so emotional! I'll have something over her, for once..."

The bride started to say her vows, her voice suddenly gentle and unlike anything Roy or Riza had heard from her before. She said the words with obvious sincerity, and the happiness she felt could not be contained. "For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health..."

The whole thing brought back memories of their own wedding, which happened about half a year after he proposed to her at the station. Roy wore a black suit, his hair slicked back like how he fixed it on formal occasions. Riza walked down the aisle with her father, who had been determined to get well enough by the date, to give her away. The ceremony, decidedly not very large by mutual consent, included just the people they loved and were thankful for.

Riza remembered seeing the tears rolling down Roy's cheeks, which he tried to discreetly wipe away. All other pairs of eyes were on her as she walked, including her father's who was staring so proudly at his daughter. And so no one had really caught him crying. No one but herself, like it was a secret he had shared with her. The sight brought tears to her own eyes, disbelieving that she was marrying that man, that man who was crying on his wedding day.

How'd she ever get so lucky, finding someone who seemed as happy as she felt at the prospect of being with each other? A warm pleasurable feeling shot through her as she realized Roy loved her. Roy loved _her_.

It had surely been one of the happiest days of her life. But each day that followed was even happier, she knew. They had their arguments, sure, but their respect for each other always won over in the end, and she truly believed that every moment with him was precious. Every moment was a treasure.

But she didn't really have time to reminisce right now, if what was occurring was what she thought it was...

"Roy," Riza said, much more firmly now. It was too soon. The doctor had said it would be sometime next week. "Roy!" she hissed as she suddenly sat back against the pew at the sharp pain.

"Riza, what," Roy asked when he noticed her sudden discomfort and turned towards her. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's starting..." she sucked in another breath as she felt more pain. "The contract...contractions..."

Roy's eyes grew wide as he realized the gravity of the situation. He stood up so quickly that he shocked the elderly Armstrong patriarch who was sitting nearby. Riza, with her lightning-fast reflexes, managed to grip his arm. "No, don't make...ah...a fuss, not...here..." she tensed and ground her teeth together before she glanced up front.

"But..." Roy was at a loss. Sure he didn't want to interrupt the ceremony, but Riza was... Surely, the bride and groom wouldn't mind.

"Help me get up," she implored. He gently eased her up and out the pew. On the way to the back, she moaned out in sudden pain, almost losing her balance. Roy moved to support her and they continued on quietly, but it was too late- the ceremony had been interrupted, and all eyes were on the couple.

"Sorry, Jean," Roy addressed the man in front. "Baby emergency. But don't worry, she'll be fine." he added nervously as he led Riza out the building. _We'll be fine._

#

"Roy! Your secretary called us, she told us you left the wedding ceremony you were attending because Riza was… How is she?" Trishia worried over the phone.

"She's..." he croaked out and cleared his throat, "She's been in labor...for a while now." If only they could see the abject terror on his face. His hair was a mess from all the running-his-hands-through-his-hair-in-frustration and his once-crisp white shirt disheveled. "She's inside..."

"Inside? Then what are you doing out there?" Ed's annoyed tone signaled that Roy had been put on speakerphone. "Get in there!" he ordered. More voices, presumably Al's and Mei's tittered excitedly in the background.

He had left the delivery room to answer his in-laws' call. "I...I'll only get in the way..." Roy reasoned as Riza's pain-filled shriek sounded through the closed door. He cringed at the sound.

"What are you saying, boy? Don't be useless! She needs you in there!" Berthold commanded. "Don't you dare leave her side, and be sure to call us immediately after!" He abruptly hung up on his son-in-law.

Moments later, Roy found himself at Riza's side, taking her hand in his. "Love, I'm here..." Roy tried to reassure her, and winced as Riza let out another pained gasp. He felt her fingers grasp his own in a bone-crushing grip. He tried to soothe her, intertwining his fingers with her and feeling utterly useless.

"Keep going, Ri," he murmured as he kept his eyes on her face, which was contorted in pain. He gently brushed away strands of hair off her forehead. She tensed under his touch, and groaned again. He couldn't do this. He was beyond excited when they first found out she was with child, but if it caused her this much pain...

"…The merger wasn't very beneficial to us, but I've got Curtis working on it, and…" Roy had been telling her about his day. She hadn't been feeling well, so she had taken the day off and gone to the doctor instead. "But enough about that. How's your stomach? Is it really just gas?"

At his question, she had smiled. "Not…exactly. It's something better."

"Don't you mean…something worse?" he had asked, confused, putting down the eating utensils for dinner.

"No, better," she had told him, her expression unusually bright.

"What could be better than having gas?" In retrospect, that question had been extremely dumb.

She had laughed in return, the sound light and filled with mirth. "I'm pregnant, Roy."

And he had been so overcome with delight he'd taken her into his arms and kissed her again and again like there was no tomorrow. He was to be a father.

Now Roy felt his chest tighten in guilt as Riza bit into a towel. "I'm sorry, Riza..." he apologized, but he wasn't sure if he was heard.

"No, don't be...sorry..." Riza managed to get out and gave him a look of disbelief, even as her breathing became shallower. "And stop looking like that- you aren't helping!"

"But..."

"You shouldn't be scared...don't worry..." she told him, giving him a small tired smile, but a smile nonetheless.

The doctor looked up from her work and spared him an amused look, as if to say, who's the one giving birth?

A while later, he knew why Riza had been so brave, no matter how much pain she had been in.

This tiny, beautiful, baby girl he held in his arms, she was worth it.

Once cleaned, the baby was handed to its mother and Riza stared at her daughter with indescribable tenderness for a while, before handing her gently to Roy. Scared, he took her into his arms like she was made of delicate glass, so utterly vulnerable; so breakable. He wanted to protect this innocent creature.

"She looks like you," Riza told Roy as her tired eyelids started to close.

"Is that good or bad?" Roy asked, eyeing the little bundle with awe then glancing at the woman of his life.

She laughed weakly, but did not reply. Satisfied by the sight of her baby safe and secure in her father's arms, she leaned back into the soft pillows of the hospital bed. "Let's name her later," she yawned.

The baby in his arms squirmed against his chest, and he looked down at her lovingly. "Hey there, love," he told her. Her eyes were closed, but her tiny mouth moved, forming a smile.

"Aw… You're so beautiful. You'll grow up to be a real lovely lady, smart and witty and caring and pretty, like your mom. I'm sure of it." Riza smiled at Roy's description of her as the baby let out a gurgle that sounded suspiciously like an affirmation. Roy raised an eyebrow. "Just don't fall for a womanizer, like your mom did," he warned the child.

"Yes, be careful of the notorious ones, dear, they're the worst," Riza said as she closed her eyes.

"Every father's nightmare," Roy remarked off-handedly, and frowned. "I'm a father now," he said, as if he had just realized the fact. "Every father's nightmare, indeed."

"Well, you did give mine…a heart attack when…you met him," she reminded him sleepily, her eyes still closed. He let out an amused chuckle. "I love you, Roy," she muttered, almost indecipherably.

"Love you, Riza," he whispered back as his wife's breathing evened out and she succumbed to much-needed rest. "And I love _you_," he told the baby in his arms as he stood still, scared to move even a muscle with such precious cargo. Not that he wanted to move an inch from his spot. From there he could watch over the two women who mattered the most in his life, and he could think of nothing better.

#

* * *

'til next time, Liet.


End file.
